LeaveItAllOnTheIce
by HisBeautifulDisaster13
Summary: Modern/High School ElsaxJack# The story of how two figure skaters start out their lives as rivals but do to some unfortunate events are brought together. Strict coaches, hockey pucks, puberty and costumes this is bound to be a heck of a program. (Dont like to write summary if you couldn't tell, but it's worth reading, I always rate M just to be safe)
1. FindingYourBalance

_**Alrighty….I have been on hiatus for sometime and if anyone who reads my other stories is reading this please be patient I'll be updating those soon. As for those who are just stopping in this is my new FAVORITE coupling and when this idea came to me I couldn't help but want to put it out there. Plus it didn't help that I was watching the SOCHI figure skating. **_

_**Please bare with me I am not a figure skater so I am going to do my best to describe things but like I said bare with me, I am using wikipedia and all that to better understand the skating world. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own and Disney or Dreamworks characters or places so please no one sue me!**_

_**CONCEPT: Modern Fic- Elsa and Jack are figure skaters, two of the best and this story follows how they reach the top, fall to the bottom and rise to the top again. Together. Follow the many characters of Frozen and ROTG as they come together in this story of ice, flash, and friendship!**_

NEVER LET SUCCESS GET TO YOUR HEAD, NEVER LET FAILURE GET TO YOUR HEART

"Elsa! Look over here sweetie!", she heard her mother yell, the seven year old girl turned gracefully on her skates and struck an exaggerated pose as her mother took a picture. It was her long awaited first debut on the big ice and to say she was excited would have been an under statement. Her pale blonde hair was French braided and tied with a violet ribbon to match her sparkling violet leotard and skirting, a color picked to make her stand out since her skin was an alabaster white with a dusting of light freckles. With a sparkle in her icy blue eyes she made her way to the center of the ice, waving to the crowd as she slowed to a stop and took her stance.

"Welcome to the In House Junior skating competition everyone and thank you for coming out to support your local ice lovers. Up first is our very own little ice princess Elsa Arendelle age seven for her very first debut, good luck to all tonight", the announcer went silent as well as the clapping and shouts from her family. Taking a deep breath Elsa listened as her music started to play and as the first eight count of music finished she came to life. Skating was like breathing to her there was no audience, no competition just her and the ice.

Having started skating at five she quickly felt at home on the ice and was picked up by her current coach. It was by accident and unexpected. She was at the public skate with her mother and father who both had ice in their veins. Her mother a figure skater in the past and her father a hockey player. Anna who was two at the time joined them as well, almost unable to move from being bundled up in layers of clothes.

After watching an older girl skate around the rink and practice a few jumps Elsa looked down at her own skates and then at the open ice. Pushing away from her father she wobbled slightly but got her balance quickly and attempted to mirror the girls movements. Attempting one of the jumps she had seen she fell down on the ice but refused to let tears fall as she rose and tried again, this time landing and gliding to a stop. That was all she wrote. Elsa was hooked and wanted to learn more, calling to her mother she stopped when she saw Ms. Alice speaking to her. And thanks to that day she was now a performer. As her program came to an end she came to a final pose and listened as applause and cat calls filled the dome.

"Great job Elsa", her teammates cheered as she stepped off the ice and grabbed her blade guards, a smile still on her face.

"Thanks! Hey Mina good luck out there", a dark haired girl smiled as she pushed off onto the ice.

Turning back to grab her gym bag she caught sight of a boy lounging on the bleachers in a pair of dark wash jeans and a white t-shirt, his piercing blue eyes watching her from beneath white blonde hair which was pushed down by a black beanie. As Mina's routine music filled the rink he seemed to snap from a trance and drag his eyes from her to the ice. Shaking off the want to ask him what his problem was she walked back to the buffer where her teammates rested.

"Hey Kahara who is that?", she tried to discretely point out the boy behind them but Kahara's sudden gasp and blush had all the girls turning to look back at the boy.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh that is Jack Frost", her voice jumped slightly from it's started whisper as she turned to hide her blush. Elsa watched as the girls around her also began whispering and taking on their own blushes that had nothing to do with the cool temperature within the rink. Biting her bottom lip she glanced back at Jack again and then looked back at Kahara before lifting her shoulders in a slow shrug.

"Who?", as soon as the words left her lips she regretted it.

"You don't know Jack Frost?", Kahara took on a completely devastated look as Elsa giggled.

"No", she answered with a shake of her head, stealing a quick glance as Mina landed a jump that she had been having a hard time with in practice and with a final set of spins her program ended.

"Jackson Overland?", Kahara continued regaining Elsa's attention.

"Yeah, no", Elsa laughed as Kahara moved so Mina cold get off the ice.

"I cant believe you, he is just one of gods gifts to the male's single skating universe".

"You mean Jack?", Mina interjected as she smiled up at the boy in question before joining them.

"Mina is sheltered and she knows who he is", Kahara sighed and smacked her self in the forehead.

"Hey I am not sheltered, I'm devoted", she argued and Kahara stuck her tongue out.

"Alright ladies lets focus, the male singles are next and then we have a special guest who has traveled to our very own little DunBroach Dome just to perform for us", their coach interjected making all the girls jump. Elsa looked over her coaches shoulder to see that Jack had vanished from his resting place.

"Ms. Alice was that Coach Pitch we saw earlier?", Elsa looked at Kahara and then her coach who smiled brightly before nodding.

"Yes it was, so look alive', turning to leave she paused and looked at Elsa, 'Good job by the way kiddo". With a wink she turned and left the girls chatting merrily amongst them selves.

"That's why he is here", Mina jumped and clapped her hands.

"Why who is here?", Elsa asks making Mina groan.

"Do you ever pay attention?', she sat down on a bench and pulled Elsa down beside her, 'Viktor "Pitch" Blackard was an elite skater, having made it to the Olympics even-".

"I know that!", Elsa interrupted with a pout.

"Anyways, Pitch has been taking on only a hand full of talented skaters to get back to the Olympics and his most recent is-".

"Me", a voice behind them made all the girls jump slightly, Elsa turned to look behind her as Jack approached them. He now wore black skates with the traditional black slacks and his shirt was a white long sleeved accented with a silver decorative snow flake on his back. As he passed by she noted his tall and lanky form and the way he watched the currently performing skater.

"Which program will you be performing?", Kahara asked softly from his other side.

"That's for me to know and you to find out", he turned around and winked at the girls making Elsa roll her eyes as her teammates swooned.

"Jack", the deep and clipped voice gained all their attention as Jack's coach appeared with Ms. Alice at his side. Young Elsa took a quick study of the man as he approached his height a startling thing at first. He wore black slacks and a fitted black winter coat and she now understood why people called him "Pitch" do to his constant choice of black attire which matched his dark hair and eyes but made his skin look almost ashen and grey.

"Yeah, yeah focus. I got it.", Jack responded making her jaw drop for a moment the boy's ignorance shocked her. Watching as Pitch gave a tight smile she took a small step away from Jack, a bad decision as his eyes snapped to her.

"So this is Elsa Arendelle", she nodded slowly and took his offered hand in a stunned shake.

"Our very own Ice Princess", Ms. Alice commented.

"I look forward to working with you in the future", he said making her gasp and look to her teammates some of them smiling while others pouted.

"A-as do I Mr. Bla-".

"Pitch, just call me Pitch. Now if you lovely young ladies would please give me a moment I need to speak with my pupil", they all nodded and Ms. Alice was quick to usher them away. Elsa paused for a moment to watch as Jack and Pitch conversed their words seeming to look anything but pleasant.

"Elsa! Elsa!", hearing her younger sister Anna call out she moved away from the private conversation and smiled.

"Did you see?", she asked as she kneeled down.

"Yeah! I wanna skate!", Elsa giggled softly.

"Soon Anna, soon", their mother commented as Elsa stood up and looked at her.

"Mama did you see?", she asked while clapping her hands as her father now came into sight.

"Of course I did what did he say?".

"That he looks forward to working with me!", they both shared an excited squeal of joy making her father grimace.

"Who looks forward to working with you?", he asked as he picked up Anna and rested her on his hip.

"Pitch!", they both answered making him look at Anna who shrugged.

"Now I know how Kahara felt", Elsa laughed.

"Elsa! Your gunna miss Jack!", looking to her mom who smiled and took her gym bag she raced over to her friends and took a seat on the bench to watch. Looking out onto the ice as Jack circled and did a few turns to warm up she couldn't help but marvel at how he looked so at home just like she felt. Making one last circle he stopped a few feet from the rink edge right in front of her and brought his pale fingers to his lips before extending his hand out and pointing at her with a wink as he curled his finger. Blinking wide like an owl she watched him skate to center ice and take his starting stance with a cocky grin on his face as he watched her.

"Challenge accepted…..Jack Frost", she smiled before getting to her feet and walking away from the ice.

_**Please review and let me know what you all thought, be gentle this was one of those ideas that just popped up so don't throw to many fire balls my way! Next chapter very soon to follow…..reviews help for speedy updates by the way LOL.**_


	2. RisingStars

_**I noticed there are a lot of followers and favoriters(?) Im hoping that you all leave a review as this progresses. **_

_**DISCLAIMER- No one sue me please!**_

_**Thankk You Wall**_

_**SilverRain0- Thank you soo much I love this couple and just had to write alil piece my self, hope to keep hearing from you!**_

_**Guest- Im glad you like it so far and hope to hear from you again**_

WITHOUT STRUGGLE THERE IS NO PROGRESS

3 years later

Elsa woke to the sound of Anna banging on her door with reckless abandon while yelling hysterically about it snowing outside. With a frustrated groan she threw her blankets off and looked up at the ceiling well aware that she would be getting no more sleep. Sitting up with a loud yawn she could hear Anna squeal happily knowing that she had won.

"Dad's cooking hockey pucks and slap sticks hurry up!", Anna shouted before taking off down the hall way towards the stairs. Rolling her eyes at her father's nicknames for pancakes and bacon she got up and stretched. It was Sunday, her day of rest from schooling and skating. Walking to her window she looked out at the back yard and smiled as she watched Anna sprinting across the snow covered lawn with Olaf their Great Pyrenees. Quickly shedding her pajamas and dressing in a pair of snowboarding pants and jacket she put her hair up in a messy bun and headed for her door.

"So nice of you to join the living", her mother greeted her at the foot of the stairs and Elsa lifted her chin while heading for the kitchen.

"It's my day off mama".

"Hey she lives!", her father shouted as she walked to the table and shook her head.

"Doesn't a trophy gain me at least a few extra hours sleep around here c'mon you guys", falling into a seat dramatically she fell forward onto her arms.

"Alright Ice Princess here is your royal breakfast, eat up quick Anna is waiting for you to go to the hills", she sat up and made a face as her dad set down a plate of his famous hockey inspired breakfast.

"Ice Queen Pa I'm not a little girl anymore!".

"You hear that Ma? She is all grown up at the adult age of eleven!", laughing at her father she grabbed the syrup and drowned her food.

"My, my how quickly they grow", her mother laughed as she took a seat at the table and grabbed the morning paper. "Oh my goodness will you look at this".

"Whot ish id?", Elsa asked around a mouthful of pancakes. Her mother turned the paper around to show a picture of both Elsa and Anna both holding trophies with big smiles on their faces. The article covered their competition that had happened yesterday, both of them coming out on top of their respected classes.

With a quick chug of milk Elsa grabbed the paper and shot out of her seat to the back door throwing it open and taking off to find Anna. Both parents looked at one another in sheer amusement as they watched the sudden outburst, it never got old.

"Did she forget-".

"Yes", her mother laughed while looking down at Elsa's boots which lay on the mat by the open sliding door.

Elsa had been skating for seven years to date while her sister Anna had been skating for four, each of them showing potential and great progress to reach their ultimate goal. Olympic gold. It was a large order to fill but as Elsa added their most current photo in the news paper to the growing wall of photos, trophies, and ribbons she had no doubt that one day they would get there.

Picking up a picture frame she laughed lightly, it was from last years state competition. She had competed not only in singles but in pairs as well with her partner Hans Anderson. The photo showed her and Anna sitting in a booth at a local burger joint devouring large bacon cheeseburgers still in their dresses while their trophies sat on the table. Setting the frame down she looked to the one next to it of her and Hans together awaiting their scores after a particular hard program that left them both fearing the outcome. They had finished in second do to being off in their side-by-side toward the end of their program and a small slip in a throw jump that was downgraded.

She and Hans had been partnered only a year ago and proved that you didn't always have to travel the world to find a perfect partnership. The decision to try pairs was Elsa's choice and Ms. Alice could only smile and agree with her. Though she had expressed concern over Elsa spreading her self thin between two disciplines the young skater had proven that it wasn't a problem in the slightest. Hans was older then her by a year with copper hair, chocolate eyes, and freckled skin. Elsa had made it clear she would never date her partner but that didn't stop Hans from trying and boy was he persistent.

Shaking her head she paused by another picture from a competition earlier in the year when the winners of each discipline were called out onto the ice for a group photo. There she was representing the woman's singles, to her right was the pairs winners and to her left none other then Jack Overland. The male skater had gotten under her skin and seemed content with staying there as the years went on. But as she looked at the photo she couldn't help but look at him and how he had grown over the years. While Hans was tall and sort of muscled while Jack was tall and lean, where Hans was serious about everything Jack liked to play jokes and laugh.

"Are we going to the hills or should I give you and Frost some more time alone", Anna's pestering made her blush as she stepped away from the photo to glare at the strawberry blonde.

"Not funny", she said in a sickly sweet voice before lunging for her sister who quickly sprinted down the hall while laughing loudly. Both leaving the trophy room to head to the local hang spot for all the local kids on the weekends when the snow was just right for sledding.

Guardian Rink

Jack slid slowly across the ice coming to a halt and releasing a frustrated groan as he shook his head and rubbed his nose. A sneezing fit mid-jump had caused him to lose balance and go down rather ungracefully.

"Taking a break Frost?", came a soft voice that dripped with sarcasm. Opening his eyes he looked up to see Ksenia glide around him with a smile on her lips. She was Ksenia Fyeya and Pitch's recent collection to his private super team. Though in Jack's opinion she was just another stuck on her self female that he would proffer not to deal with but her attitude aside the girl could skate.

"No just making sure the ice is cold Tooth", he watched her sneer at his return of a nickname. One thing about the world of figure skating was when you got a nickname it usually stuck, thus his own Jack Frost. He gained it from his drive to become a better skater and when he suffered a small case of frostbite in his younger years when training on an outside pond, that and his hair didn't help.

"Don't call me that my nickname is Fairy", rolling his eyes he got back up on his blades and circled her with a lopsided grin.

"No it's Tooth, I still remember that fall man did it have to hurt", the narrowing of her eyes and sudden flare of red on her cheeks made him chuckle.

"Not funny ill have you know that wasn't my fault!".

"Right, right it was a wardrobe malfunction", he used air quotations which furthered to anger her.

"Act your age not your skate size!", Jack stuck his tongue out, further showing his lack of maturity at twelve.

"Last I knew the two of you were to be practicing your jumps….not your ability to test my patience", both skaters turned to see Pitch as he walked out on the ice.

"Sorry Coach", Ksenia shot him a glare and Jack just shrugged while shoving his hands in his hoodie.

"Jack?", looking up to his coach he nodded and moved away, going through the motions of warming his body back up. He didn't particularly like Pitch but his mother had said if he wanted to reach his goal and perform on the world's best ice he had to have the right team to get him there. It didn't help that his mother was also attracted to the guy, which NEVER sat well with him. It wasn't that he missed his dad it was just that his family had done well without a father figure and would continue to do just as well.

Shaking off the dark thoughts he watched as Ksenia landed a double and winked at him as she passed by. With a smirk he weaved back and forth, switching his direction with a simple turn of his skate and shift of the body. Skating was freedom even if it only lasted till he was kicked off the ice and told to go home. Coming to an immediate stop he turned sharply to look at Ksenia and cracked his neck.

"You think that's good watch this!".

2 years later

Guardian Rink

Elsa and Anna raced into the Guardian Rink with their gym bags on one shoulder and skates on the other. Behind them their mother raced to follow while their father parked the Jeep in the packed parking lot. Many people would trust their G.P.S. to get them where they needed to go but when the driver failed to trust modern technology and insisted he knew a short cut it tended to result in lost and late.

"You girls go get dressed ill find Ms. Alice and get you signed in, Elsa help your sister", the blonde nodded and took her sister's hand while heading for the locker room. Rounding a corner she yelped as she ran into someone and nearly fell back on Anna.

"Well if it isn't the Ice Queen", she narrowed her eyes as she looked up at none other then Jackson Overland.

"You're the last person I need to deal with right now, so if you'll excuse us", maneuvering around him with ease she felt Anna stop.

"Oh my gosh your Jack Frost, my sister has the biggest cr-".

"Anna! Locker room, now!", she dragged her sister along not looking back in fear that he would see the blush on her cheeks.

The sudden collision was unexpected but the girl was even more unexpected as Jack looked down to see Elsa Arendelle with her younger sister Anna in tow. His mind quickly took note of what had changed since their last encounter, which hadn't been much since she didn't wear make up and always wore the same single side braid. Hiding his sudden shock behind a cool façade he knew just how to bring a rise out of the girl, it was like clock work and always seemed to entertain him.

"Well if it isn't the Ice Queen", he smirked as her eyes narrowed at him.

"You're the last person I need to deal with right now, so if you'll excuse us", she shot back which was not what he was expecting. Slipping around him he looked at the freckle faced strawberry blonde behind her as the girl stopped dead and looked up at him.

"Oh my gosh your Jack Frost, my sister has the biggest cr-".

"Anna! Locker room, now!", he watched with a wide grin as Elsa pulled Anna away and towards their previous destination. Folding his arms over his chest he chuckled to him self before hearing the announcement for warm ups to begin. Turning towards the rink he couldn't help but think back to six years ago when he had first saw the blue eyed girl at her home rink. Girls rarely caught his eye do to his constant focus on his training and schooling but something about Elsa just annoyed him to the point were he couldn't help but seek her out when he heard she was at the same competition as him.

"Jack there you are, come on", Ksenia brought his attention back to the task at hand.

'Right…show time', he thought to him self.

"Hans button your vest, Elsa remember to tuck your chin on that first throw jump…", it was at that point that Elsa zeroed out her coach's last words of advice before they were to go out. Looking around the packed stadium she tried to shake the last bit of nerves. She was never nervous when she performed alone but when it was her and Hans she couldn't help the rising need to rush to a toilet.

Hans was a great partner and Elsa was blessed to have him but when it came to their program he was a perfectionist. Looking over at him she watched as he brushed off his brown slacks and looked over at her with a confident smile. Returning his smile she glanced down at her own outfit she couldn't help but smile. They had convinced Ms. Alice to let them do a piece Elsa had seen once before and fell in love with. The beautiful story of a hidden away girl named Rapunzel and how she found freedom and love in a thief named Flynn Rider. The pairs short program started with them and as the announcer started up she took one final breath and pushed forward with a smile on her face as she waved to the crowd before locating her parents and Anna who had finished earlier with the younger skaters.

'Don't let the nerves show Elsa', she reminded her self as she came to a stop at center ice and found Hans already down on one knee with his hands raised in a defensive manner. Planting her toe picks on her base leg she popped out a hip and placed her hand on it while her other hand pointed at Hans accusingly.

As the music started they began to spin the story with turns and glides, both moving in a practiced synchronized manner. As the first throw jump came upon them Elsa prepared her self as Hans's hands grabbed her. The throw was good and as she turned she tucked as she had been told to but her landing was a bit to forward causing her to almost fall. Moving past it she reached for her partner and as he took her hand they moved on with it.

"That was horrible, what was wrong with you out there Elsa? We will be lucky to place third with that", Hans prattled on as he usually did. Shaking her head she grabbed her coat and put it on as she headed for the locker room to escape him.

"I said I was sorry Hans, now please I have to go get changed", before she could reach the door his hand wrapped around her arm and stopped her.

"Im talking to you-".

"Hey Ice Queen you dropped this!", Hans dropped his hand as she looked around him to see Jack holding a hat in his hand as he approached them. Looking at the hat as he went to hand it to her she went to deny it but he shot her a look which made her stay quiet.

"Thanks, Hans ill see you in a few Im just going to change", taking the hat she used the distraction Jack offered and slipped into the locker room. Leaning against the door she looked at the black and silver hat in her hands. Why would he do her a favor?

Lifting the hat to her nose she smelled it out of curiosity and smiled at the smell of mint and what smelled like pine. As she lowered the hat the sudden realization of what she was doing made her groan and drop her head back against the door with a 'thunk'. "Dang you Jack Frost", she sighed.

_**Thanks for reading hope you all enjoyed, remember to review and visit again when the next chapter is posted!**_


	3. FallingStars

_**Alrighty Im back again, the story is moving along and im glad to see so many followers and favoritors lol. Hope everyone is enjoying, this chapter was a toughie and I hope I kept it together and everyone enjoys!**_

_**To my one reviewer and you know who you are, thank you very much and just keep your eyes peeled! Hope to hear from you again!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**_

_**(O and everyone pay attention there are a few hidden Dreamworks and Disney things lets see if you can find them lol)**_

IN EVERY SHADOW THERE IS LIGHT, IN EVERY TEAR….A SMILE,

IN DEATH KNOW THERE IS STILL LIFE….THAT LINGERS FOR A WHILE.

Elsa twisted her hands nervously as she looked out at the ice and the many skaters warming up, they were late, again. Looking to Ms. Alice for some guidance she smiled sadly and walked over to her.

"Go ahead and call them", with a bright smile Elsa nodded while quickly putting on her blade guards and going to her gym bag to dig out her phone. Seeing Anna look at her with confused eyes she hid the worry with a smile for her baby sister.

"Ill be right back".

"Tell them to hurry its almost time to fly", she nodded and left the rink side to make the call. The girls had ridden with Ms. Alice to the Regional's competition which was being held at a rink in a town called Berk. Honestly she couldn't figure out why they would hold the competition in a place so dreary but the turn out was great. On their way in she had seen Ksenia and Jack arriving as well as a few other skaters she knew from the many rinks she had traveled to thanks to her wonderful talent on the ice. If she played her cards right and continued on her current path a more experienced coach was sure to pick her up. Ducking around a corner she scrolled through her contacts on her phone, with her complete attention on the screen she failed to hear someone call out to her.

"Hey watch out!", Elsa froze as someone scooped her up and spun around, the sound of the passing by security cart's horn the only clue as to what was going on. "You should really pay attention to where you are going…Ice Queen", she gasped and looked up as Jack smirked down at her.

"Put me down", she didn't wait for him to comply as she scrambled out of his arms but her blade guards and cement floor didn't help as she fell back against him.

"Take it easy. You know usually the damsel thanks her Prince Charming for saving her, I mean I even swept you off your feet", he chuckled as he helped her to right herself. Elsa rolled her eyes as she looked up at him, damn him for his height.

"I was not a damsel and you are far from a Prince Charming. Where is your horse hmmm?", at that Jack looked a little at loss before he shrugged and stuck his hands in his blue hoodie.

"Well that makes two savings your highness, you owe me", he winked and she couldn't help but smile before looking down at her hands, the cell phone reminding her of original task.

"Shoot, I have to go but….ill see you out there…on the ice", as she stammered she backed away nodding to him but slapping herself mentally for looking like a crazy person as she took off.

Stopping once she was sure he was no longer around she glared down at her phone and selected her mother's cell knowing she was most likely the navigator. Listening as the phone rang she glanced at a near by clock and noted how the halls were starting to clear, a sure sign that warm ups were coming to an end.

"Hello?", her mother's voice sounded tired and distracted.

"Where are you guys?".

"Oh Elsa sweetie I'm so sorry, it's this weather. Well that and we got a late start behind you guys but I promise we will be there soon.", she could hear her father in the background cursing the snow.

"Ok, just please hurry", she urged before bidding her mother and father good bye. Looking down at the phone she took in a deep breath and looked out the front doors of the rink. The storm outside looked rough but she had confidence in her father's bring-it-on attitude, something her mother said years of hockey had left behind.

"Elsa!", she turned to see Hans heading towards her with a rather dark expression, here came Captain I-own-you as Anna had called him. She really hated Hans and the way he treated Elsa but the girl suffered in silence because really she had no choice. They were an amazing pair on the ice, if only it was the same when they stepped off it.

"Im sorry I had to call my parents, they are running late cause of the storm", she took on a soft voice. She knew better then to butt heads with him, it wasn't worth it.

"Fine but the male singles program is up first and pairs follow right after with no intermission and we didn't get to practice".

"That was my fault-".

"Yes I know", he cut her off in his usual manner before heading back towards the locker rooms, but Elsa didn't follow. Her attention returned to the glass doors and the storm that raged outside, in a way she felt just like that storm. "Elsa", Hans's sharp tone made her wince as if he had struck her and she nodded before following behind him. 

Jack removed his blade guards and handed them to his friend Jamie followed by a fist bump which was their way of saying good luck. The boy was one of Nic North's students but since they both skated at the Guardian Rink and went to school together they had become friends. Cracking his neck Jack adjusted his silver leather jacket and headed out onto the ice. His program choice was one he and his choreographer had completely disagreed with but he couldn't help making Pitch's blood pressure go up every time he went out. He was a crowd pleaser and enjoyed the lime light, there was nothing wrong with that. Right?

Skating past the judges he smiled and winked, his flirtatious attitude supplied by his confidence in him self. Most saw him as a show pony, others a misunderstood artist but he just enjoyed being able to do what he was good at. Making a few circles of the rink to get a feel for the ice he spotted Elsa sitting on one of the waiting benches with her eyes glued to her cell phone, her partner Hans beside her. Now that was a guy who really got under Jack's skin. Hans was no good and Elsa deserved a better partner but it was like no one else saw the way he treated her or maybe they chose not to see.

Coming to a sudden stop he took his stance and closed his eyes, clearing his mind of everything outside of his performance. When the music started he could almost hear Pitch yell in anger and as 'For your entertainment' flooded the rink he could hear the crowd irrupt in a mix of excitement and outrage. Tapping out the first few beats on his leg he pushed backwards and let the music amp him up as his movements mirrored the draw in of the music.

As the lyrics painted a rather risqué picture he let the emotion of owning and possession guide his movements. Figure skating was after all an expression of emotion, a sort of dance with more flare. But as he went through his first set of jumps he was shocked when his eyes landed on one person in the crowd. It was Elsa. Covering the shock that she would be the one he saw at that moment he smirked and blew her a quick kiss which caused the pale skinned girl to blush a violent red as he spun away and continued.

In his opinion the programs went by to quickly and as the song reached its high peak and Lambert yelled his frustration Jack grabbed the edges of his leather jacket and went into his spins. Removing his jacket as he kept a steady speed he came to a sudden halt threw the jacket down, grabbed the hair on the sides of his head and landed on his knee. Always end dramatically, the judges loved it. And given the crowds response so did they. 

'Don't let them see the nerves Elsa', it was ever her mantra as she and Hans took the ice. Looking out at the crowd she was disappointed to still not see her parents in the audience and a nagging feeling in her mind told her she should have called one last time before taking the ice. But it was to late and as Hans wrapped his arms around her she looked out at the judges with saddened eyes.

Their program was about the struggle of a couple and how they just couldn't be, it was a piece that Elsa had adored. The music was perfect with the right lift and downfall that matched the lovers want and despair and she had memorized each movement. As they began to move around each other and then along side each other she caught her self glancing to the side to see if maybe they were there, but Anna still watched alone.

The first set of side-by-sides were perfectly executed as well as their double twist lift, so far so good. As their program began to draw to an end she looked to the side to see Anna give her a shrug and then a thumbs up. Then her attention was back on the task at hand as Hans's hands landed on her waist, the throw jump. Taking a slow breath she prepared and as Hans tossed her high above the ice she spun with all her heart before landing gracefully and without flaw. Taking Hans hands they fell into a series of spins as the music drew to a close and as the last note struck she was left laying on the ice while Hans stared down at her.

The crowd irrupted with cheers and applause as people tossed flowers and stuffed animals onto the ice. The pair bowed a few times each taking in deep breathes of air before gliding over to the hatch door and stepping off the ice. Anna offered Elsa her blade guards and clapped her hands excitedly as she had always done when she thought they had nailed it.

"Elsa that was amazing!", she gushed as she handed her a rose.

"Could have been tighter on the spins", Hans grumbled as he passed by making Anna stick her tongue out at him.

"Where is Mom and Dad?", she asked Anna who bit her bottom lip and shrugged. Elsa grabbed her water bottle and took a much needed drink before looking around.

"I'm sure they are almost here", Ms. Alice interjected as she offered Elsa her coat. Taking it with a smile she looked around the stadium as she slide her cool arms into the sleeves.

"Looking for somebody", Hans asked from the bleacher seats that were reserved for skaters only.

"Probably Jack Frost", she turned to toss her bottle at Anna.

"Why you litt-".

"Ms. Alice?", Elsa turned to see one of the rink officials making her way over to their area with two Police Officers behind her.

"Someone's in trooooouuuuble", Anna sang in a whispered tone.

"Probably here for Frost for being a criminal on that ice", Elsa heard Kahara giggling with Anna. Elsa just shook her head and watched as her Coach conversed with the official and the officers, her interest peeking as Ms. Alice brought her hand to her mouth and shook her head.

"Ms. Alice?", she called, watching as she turned to look at her and offered a very weak smile.

"Elsa pl-please come here", she nodded and went to her coach's side.

"Are you Elsa Arendelle?", with a nod she glanced over her shoulder to see her sister horsing around with Kahara as they picked on Hans before looking back at the Officer. "Im Officer Kawena and this is my partner Officer O'Malley", she shook O'Malley's hand as he offered it but quickly pulled her hand back and wrapped her arms around her self.

"What's this all about?", by this time Anna had wondered over to her side and hooked her arm with Elsa's.

"You and your sister have to come with us down to the station", Officer Kawena said softly but she shook her head and placed her hand over Anna's arm.

"Not until you tell us why", panic was starting to grip her as she watched the adults around her.

"Elsa there has been an accident", Ms. Alice spoke up, her voice shaken. Looking to her Coach she felt Anna stiffen beside her.

"Then we should be going to the hospital", it wasn't a question.

"Why don't we just calm down, we have contacted your next of kin. Your Aunt Wellsie is catching a flight as soon as possible-".

"Why would you call Aunt Wellsie? Elsa what's going on?", Anna sounded frightened beside her and Elsa had to do everything in her power to remain in control of her emotions.

"Where are our parents? Tell us what hospital they are at and we will go see them", looking to Officer O'Malley as he looked away her eyes darted to his partner expectantly.

"They….I'm sorry girls…but your parents, they didn't survive the crash. We phoned their emergency contact which was your Aunt and were told where we could find you.", his words seemed to fall on deaf ears as Elsa felt hot tears slide down her face. At her side Anna had slipped from her grasp and fell to her knees in shock, their world was crashing around them in what felt like slow motion.

"Mama….Papa..", Anna sobbed as Ms. Alice went to her but all Elsa could do was look down at her skates as tears fell and landed on the white leather. 

"Elsa are you ready to go?", her mother called as a ten year old Elsa grabbed her skating bag and looked around her room to make sure she had gotten everything. With a nudge from Olaf she laughed and turned for the door.

"Elsa are you ready to go?", slipping out of a memory at her Aunt's voice Elsa wiped away a few tears and looked down to see Olaf at her side.

"Yeah…I-I'll be there in a minute", she took a deep breath and picked up a card board box that was filled with some of her things. It had been a week since the funeral but it didn't feel real to her, none of it did. She and Anna were moving to live with their Aunt because it wouldn't have been right to make her quite her job and leave her life. But none of this would have happened if Elsa hadn't of rushed her parents to make the competition.

Setting the box back down her shoulders began to shake as she silently cried, it was her fault. Taking a deep breath she watched as Olaf picked up her skates and wagged his tail merrily. Sniffling she took the skates from him and looked at them with sad eyes.

"Elsa?", it was Anna now that called her. She had barely spoken to her sister since that day at the rink. Her guilt weighed to heavy on her shoulders as she realized what her impatience had done to their family.

"We're coming", picking up the box once more she and Olaf left her room. And there on the boxes marked 'donations' was her skates. Leaving them behind was the hardest thing for her to do, but how could she compete with the knowledge that it was her fault her parents were rushing. Her fault that they were dead.

_**There you have it! Please review and let me know what you thought!**_


	4. NeverAgain

_**Wow! Just Wow! I was sooo happy to get a few more reviews on my story! Last chapter was a bit of a challenge but got through it but look alive there is more to come! Enjoy the chapter!**_

DISCLAIMER: Don't own any Dreamworks or Disney characters or places!

BEASBETH: Thank you very much for your review I was very happy to get it and hope to hear from you again!

Guest#1: Im glad that you love it and ill update as often as I can! Hope to hear from you again!

Guest#2: Loved the enthusiasm lol it really boosted my happy and ill keep going, hope you enjoy!

WHAT HAPPENDS TO BE THE END MAY REALLY BE A NEW BEGINNING

With a tired sigh Elsa closed her locker door and rested her forehead against the cool metal, her first week in the new private school had been some what of a success. Adjusting to being the new kid in school wasn't the hard part. Being the new kid whose parents just died was the hard part. Anna on the other hand seemed to blossom with the change. Though she still heard her sister's soft crying at night Anna had made the best of a bad situation. Now performing under a new Coach at the local rink she showed progress, where Elsa was stuck.

Picking up her backpack she started for the front exit but halted when a piece of paper on the bulletin board caught her attention. It was a bright yellow piece of paper with black lettering and a picture of a pair of figure skates. It was a request for student volunteers to work at the Guardian Rink for extra credit. Pulling the piece of paper off she shrugged and folded it up as she left the school.

"Well if it isn't Elsa Arendelle", she shot a glare to the side as she saw Ksenia and her small group of Barbie drones. The other set back to moving in with her Aunt was her location. It happened to be the same place that Jack and Ksenia went to school and skated.

"Hello Ksenia", she always played nice. Her mother had once told her it didn't pay to be mean.

"So when will we see you on the ice again?", the mere mention of skating made Elsa suddenly nervous.

"I hung up my skates, you know that", brushing her off she walked down the steps and to the side walk, intent on getting home as soon as possible so she didn't have a panic attack in front of everyone at her school.

"Im home!", Anna announced with extra joy as she slammed the front door. Elsa looked at Wellsie as she looked up from her laptop both of them shaking their heads.

"Sounds like someone had a good day", she answered as Elsa returned to her homework.

"An awesome day thank you very much", Anna beamed as she entered the kitchen with Olaf lumbering in behind her.

"Hey Wellsie can I go to the Guardian Rink?", she watched as both her Aunt and sister looked at her like she had grown another head.

"Yeah?', Wellsie shrugged as she answered, 'Why?".

"Extra credit through the volunteer program", she answered, noting how Anna slumped slightly.

"That sounds good. I can drive you there once im finished with this-".

"No it's alright I can walk. The rink is only a few blocks anyways right?", her Aunt nodded. "Do you have practice with Sandy today Anna?", she looked to her sister who was enjoying an apple.

"No, the hockey team has the rink today", getting up from the table she tucked away her books and grabbed her jacket.

"Ill be back as soon as I can", with that she left the two in the kitchen.

"I was almost hoping for something different", Anna sighed as she nibbled at the red fruit.

"In her own time, everyone grieves differently", Wellsie answered as she sighed. And Elsa was grieving hard over the loss of her parents, they both knew that.

The cool temperature of the rink would make most want to cuddle up in thick clothing but Elsa enjoyed it. The cold never really bothered her. Moving through the main halls she quickly located the skate rental kiosk and pulled out the paper she had taken from school.

"Hello?".

"Hello? Who's there?", Elsa had to refuse the urge to result to a knock, knock joke as a rather frazzled looking woman came out of the back office. Her copper hair was pulled back in a twist while thick reading glasses rested on her nose.

"Mrs. Radcliffe?", she had recognized her school librarian, Anita Radcliffee the moment she had seen her.

"Elsa?", the blonde smiled. "Oh thank heavens, im guessing you are here for the volunteer job?".

"Yeah".

"Oh thank heavens, I told Edmund I was not cut out for this sort of thing.", she laughed softly and motioned for Elsa to follow her. "Lets go over the basics and then I'll set you lose alright?".

"Lead the way", this was what she needed, a distraction.

It was always entertaining to watch big lumbering guys move around on ice with no real form of balance. And as two crashed into each other Jack couldn't help but laugh at the domino effect as others were knocked down as well. Hockey was never his thing.

"Oy what in tha heck is wrong with you, Kristoff focus! Tulio! Miguel! If you two don't get your heads outta your arses you'll be benched!", Coach Edmund Hare. Jack had, had his fair share of run ins with the Australian, he was a good coach but lacked a sense of humor. As he barked orders to the school's hockey team Jack waited for his own practice to begin. At eight the ice would be free and no one would be around to tell him how to skate or what to do.

Resting back in his seat high up in the stadium he pulled out his Ipod and started searching through his play lists for something to skate to. The right music had to be picked or it could throw everything out of whack for him. Stuck between a celtic band and a remix of Mozart his train of thought was broken when he heard a startled screech and a loud 'whack'.

Stuffing his Ipod into his pocket he decided to leave his bag and venture out into the halls, a decision he was glad he made as he found the source of the calamity . Rental skates were scattered around on the floor and in the center of the mayhem sat someone with a box over their head. Jack quickly identified the said person as female do to a colorful pair of sneakers, skinny jeans, and the muffled groaning.

"You alright under there?", he asked while dodging the skates and leaning down. Grabbing the edge of the box he lifted it to find a red faced Elsa underneath. "Ice Queen?".

"Frost?", she sat there holding a skate and against his better judgment he started to laugh.

"You alright?", he removed the box and set it aside as he kneeled down.

"Yeah I just tripped.", she looked down at the skate that she held and shook her head as Jack reached out and took it from her.

"Lem'me help you", he watched as she shook her head once again and started getting to her feet.

"No I can do this", her answer was quick as she got to her feet but she quickly rejoined him as her foot landed on a skate and she landed awkwardly on her side.

"Smooth on the skates, klutz on your own feet", he chuckled as he stood and offered her his hand. "I'm just offering you some help", she looked up at him for a moment as if questioning his motives but soon gave up as she took his hand. Once she was upright again he set to picking up the skates and tossing them into the box were they belonged.

"The rink is slotted out to the school's hockey team….why are you here?", her voice was soft as she spoke and he paused to watch as she set each skate into the box as if they were made of glass. His train of thought seemed to go blank as he looked at Elsa, and how petite she was. The skinny jeans she wore showed off each muscle and the purple tang-top with grey over sized half sweater also show cased her body nicely. "Earth to Frost", he shook his head and looked at the skate in his hands.

"Practice….I mean after practice. I'll practice.", with a nod he tossed the skate and rubbed the back of his neck out of nervous habit. "Why are you here?", noting how she straightened and turned her attention to him he straightened as well.

"Volunteer work", she pointed at the box. Picking it up he looked around for a moment and Elsa seemed to take the hint. "This way", as she turned to lead his eyes dropped from her shoulders to the way those jeans hugged her.

"Right behind you".

"I liked you better when you thought you were to good to even talk to me", Elsa laughed softly as she watched Jack spin on the ice. The hockey team was long gone, leaving what seemed like just the two of them.

"I was young, I'm fifteen now. Come on your not gunna let me tear up this fresh ice all by myself?", he spread his arms out as if to emphasize. Looking from him to the ice she took a deep breath and then looked at the skates he had pushed into her hands moments ago.

"I cant do this Jack", she whispered, jumping when his hands closed over hers on the skate.

"Sit down", she looked up at him with suspicion. "Humor me", she watched as he rolled his eyes but did as she was told.

"What are you doing Frost", she asked but he hushed her.

"Just trust me Ice Queen".

Trust him. His words echoed through her head as she closed her eyes and took very deep breaths as she waited for further instruction. All she had was feeling as his hands glided down her calves and removed her shoes, wanting nothing more then to bolt out of the stadium her hands curled into fists on the bench. But before she could do any thing she felt his hands on her own as he pulled her to her feet and they started walking.

"Open your eyes", his voice was soft and her hands still in his as she did as he asked. Shock and a tinge of fear filled her as she looked around frantically.

"Jack", her voice was a gasp of air.

"Just look at me Elsa", her eyes snapped to his as he guided her back to the buffer and off the ice. Brushing past him she almost fell onto the bench as she quickly removed the skates from her feet and stepped into her shoes. Looking out at the ice she stood up and looked at Jack who was rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to pu-".

"Same time tomorrow?", she asked breathlessly, shocking him as he looked at her. He nodded dumbly and before he could say anything else she grabbed her rental skates and took off down the exit ramp.

"See you then…Ice Queen", he smiled before going back out onto the ice.

_**Hope you all enjoyed and that you review, till next chapter!**_


	5. LetItGo

_**Chapter 5! Not as many reviews as I would hope so far but the ones that I have received I am very thankful for cuz they are awesome! The age flux in our main couple will change only two more times before it settles at the age I want these two to be but in order to get there you al have to know the back story. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**_

_**TheCutiePie- Im glad you are enjoying and it has been developing nicely, first time I have written a time extended fic but it seems to be flowing nicely so im happy with it and im gad everyone seems to like it!**_

FORGET WHAT HURT YOU BUT NEVER FORGET WHAT IT TAUGHT YOU

Wellsie worked diligently on breakfast while the girls scurried about the kitchen and dining room to set up the table. It was Saturday and under strict rule of their guardian it was to be a family sit down. As Anna pulled plates from the cabinet Olaf bumped her which caused a plate to go flying. Elsa caught it and set it on the table and as if on queue the two of them smiled at each other. The next five minutes were all laughs as they tossed cups, plates, and utensils across the nook.

"Elsa catch!", their Aunt shouted from the stove as she sent a pancake sailing through the air. Grabbing a plate she angled it carefully and caught the fluffy circle with ease as Anna clapped her hands. "Heads up Anna!", another went flying and the strawberry blonde squealed as the pancake landed on her plate.

"Elsa watch out", Anna yelled as a pancake went flying at her, ducking they all watched as the pancake landed on their Aunt's cat. Duchess launched off the small bench that sat against the wall landing in the door way with an unsatisfied look as she licked butter off of her white fur.

"Oh Duchie mommy's sorry", Wellsie called as Elsa and Anna stifled a laugh with their hands. "Alright enough games, sit down", the girls did as they were told while Olaf retrieved the pancake that had struck his playmate.

As the dining room calmed Elsa looked across the table at her sister and then to her Aunt as distant memories of sitting at the table in their old house surfaced for a moment. It had been a month, time passed by quickly as she and her sister settled into their new life. Their Aunt was adjusting well to the figure of parent, even though it was a role she had once claimed to never want. Anna was doing well also. She was skating for a new coach at the Guardian Rink and had made friends with a couple of her fellow skaters as well which helped her in the school setting as well. As for her self, Elsa had found it still a little difficult to adjust.

While working in the volunteer program had given her something to do as an after school hobby she had yet to really find a place to belong in school its self. She had been propositioned by the cheer squad, an offer she quickly turned down. And then there was the dance team and drama club, another set of turn downs. Then there was Jack.

Though she had found him to be ignorant, selfish, and utterly annoying when she had first met him seven years ago and she still wasn't completely sure how she saw him currently. Nibbling on a piece of toast she continued to think on the matter that was Jack Overland. On the ice the guy was a genius, she recalled watching him as he practiced at the rink while she was supposed to be working. And then there was after his practices with Pitch were over. He would coax her out onto the ice with him, where she would spend a few minutes before what she described as a panic attack would make her bolt.

"That doesn't mean anything", she said aloud.

"Yeah, it means pass the syrup", jumping slightly she looked at Anna who was staring at her.

"Sorry, here", passing along the bottle she refocused on her breakfast.

"Elsa is everything alright?", Wellsie chimed in. Looking to her Aunt she opened and closed her mouth a few times but wasn't surprised when words didn't form correctly before she settled with smiling and nodding.

"Ok that was awkward for all of us", Anna giggled as she hid behind her glass. Tossing a sausage link at her sister Elsa laughed before looking at her Aunt.

"Im just thinking about work. I told Coach Hare I would be there for today's practice to go over the new orders for the rental skates.", Wellsie nodded as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Well look at you little miss business at the age of fourteen, alright that covers one now for two?", she watched her point at Anna who thought for a moment.

"No practice buuuuuuuuuuuuut can I go with Elsa?", Anna smiled sweetly.

"Why?", she asked, drawing both of their attention. With a shrug she pretended to suddenly find interest in her food.

"Well a friend of mine is playing hockey and I said I would go watch".

"Is this friend a boy?", the humor in Wellsie's voice made Elsa smile as she looked up.

"Duh it's a boy's hockey team', Anna giggled and then looked at Elsa, 'Ill just tag along with Elsa and watch the practice and after its over we will walk home together".

"That's a great idea right Els?", she nodded at both of them with a smile before inwardly groaning. Jack was supposed to meet her today.

"Ksenia you must arch more if you wish that Biellmann spin to actually qualify as such", Jake turned to watch Ksenia nod and pick up another round of spins as she worked to improve. As she worked the skate up behind her fatigue began to show as she suddenly released her leg to catch her balance.

As much as he couldn't stand the girl he didn't like to watch someone push to the point of breaking and then push some more. Shaking his head he weaved around the ice with a care free ease, a quick glance to the clock said that he had three hours. Three hours and he would be on this same ice with Elsa, that thought alone made him smile.

"Oy watch where yor goin!", before Jack could stop he plowed into Coach Hare and was sent back on his behind. Rolling back up onto his blades he looked at the hockey coach and laughed half heartedly.

"Sorry Coach Bunnymund", he watched as the older male's face contorted into anger at his senseless nickname.

"Im Aulstralian you bloody show pony", Jack couldn't hold back his laughter as he stuffed his hands in his hoodie.

"Last time I checked I had this rink slotted", Pitch's voice had them both falling silent.

"Nah yor times up mate, time for my boys to get practicen", moving away from the two Jack stepped off the ice and was waved over by Kristoff. He was a friend since childhood who had proven a better hockey player then figure skater, but regardless their different classification of skates they stayed friends.

"So be it then, Ksenia training tomorrow and Jack….Jack!", he turned from Kristoff and raised his hand as if it were a beacon to give Pitch a more direct target to boss around. "Double practice in the afternoon. Coach Hare", Jack rolled his eyes as the two coaches went through their usual pissing match.

"Now that the Boogie man is gone', he chuckled and looked at Kristoff something suddenly catching his attention, 'New Hockey jackets?".

"Yeah aren't they sweet", Kristoff spun around to show off the new digs.

"Enough with the bloody fashion show, on the ice now", he winced as Hare bellowed and each of the hockey team members jumped to action. Watching them from the benches for a few minutes Jack found he enjoyed watching the warm up do to the entertainment value.

"You skate like my sister!", Miguel yelled as he and Tulio raced around the outside.

"I have seen your sister skate! That's a compliment!", Tulio retorted before he slammed into a lanky teen who was fumbling with his gear. Jack winced and chuckled as the two slid across the ice in a tangled heap. If his memory served him right Kristoff called the kid 'Hiccup' do to his nervous reaction before games that made him fall into a fit of hiccups.

"Alroght you lot tim-".

"Jack Frost?", he tensed before looking up the isle to see a strawberry blonde haired girl with blue eyes looking down at him. After running quickly through faces in his head he rose from his seat when he realized who she was.

"Your Anna. Your Elsa's sister.", she nodded with a wide smile.

"Your Jack Frost! Your petty-wait what?".

"Huh?", he tilted his head as the girl smiled nervously before slipping around him and heading down to the buffer. Watching as she waved he looked out to see Kristoff lower his stick and wave back, his lack of focus earning him a nice body check from another player. Rubbing the back of his neck Jack looked around the rink and then took off up the steps, his destination the skate rental kiosk.

The sound of laughter reached Pitch's office as he locked up for the evening, and with a glance at the clock he grew curious. Hockey practice had ended almost a half hour ago which meant the rink should have been children free. Walking to one of the high boxes he was careful to be quiet as he stepped into the chilled air.

"Jack give back my scarf!", with a grumble he marched over to the railing, prepared to yell at his student for wasting time on the ice to flirt with a girl. But as he reached the wall and looked down he drew to a stop at what he saw.

"If you want it you have to come get it", there on the ice was Elsa Arendelle. Watching them as they glided around each other in an odd game of tag he couldn't help but smile. The girl had been absent from the ice since her parents death and he thought he had missed his chance to collect one of the worlds next elite. But as Jack used the scarf to pull Elsa close he saw the opening that he had needed and Jack was his ticket.

_**Well there you have it, hope all enjoyed and like I said I LOVE reviews so feel free! The button is down there so yeah…..**_


	6. AfterHours

_**Updating earlier then I was going to because the reviews I have gotten have just made me soooo happy! There is still some fluxing in Jack and Elsa's relationship to come but they are getting there. I never saw them as the couple that would just fall head over heels, Elsa is reserved and careful while Jack is upfront and playfully in your face. So as I said be patient gotta work out the small details before you hit the ultimate button right? Well enjoy and stay with me!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything**_

_**YellowRose: Your about to find out lol your review made me laugh when I read it cause it was the same question I asked my self when I moved to write this chapter, cause honestly this story has taken a huge turn from my original concept lol Thanx for the review**_

_**BEASBeth: THAT is an awesome review lol thank you very much, this story was just killing me and I had to get it out there. Im so glad you are excited about it I love when people enjoy what I write**_

_**NicoDiAngelo101: Holy cheese I loved your wording in your review lol thank you so much and I hope you continue to enjoy!**_

_**MadEclair: First off…I love your name, now on to your review which I am thankful for. I am developing their relationship slowly bcuz I never saw them as a quick fire couple but trust me there will be further development, some downs and highs lol so please stick with me and check it out**_

THOSE WHO FEAR THE DARKNESS HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE LIGHT CAN DO

Looking down at her lunch with distaste Elsa opted for looking over her schedule for the week as she pulled an apple out of her bag and took a bite. It was Thursday which meant she had to man the skate rental kiosk at the rink for open skate night. This actually meant that she got to watch a good portion of her fellow class mates having fun while she usually did her best to ignore them and enjoy whatever book currently held her interest.

"Sitting alone again Elsa?", with a glance over her calendar book she took in Ksenia with a few of her drones, Aurora and Esmeralda if she remembered correctly.

"I prefer the quiet", she responded.

"More like she's a frigid bit-".

The Barbie drone beside Ksenia didn't get to finish as a series of trays were set down at Elsa's table and bodies began filling the seats. Elsa pulled her schedule to her chest as she looked at the slightly familiar faces but as a final tray was placed beside her she looked up to see Jack smirking down at her.

"Thanks for holding the table", with a confused nod she watched as he sat down.

"Jack what are you doing?", Ksenia asked, her disgust obvious.

"Eating this nutritional meal with my fellow education seeking peers in this great hall we call, the cafeteria…..you?", his long winded answer made Elsa laugh softly before looking to the gang of pampered princesses.

"Jackson Overland if you had half a brain in that skull you would distance your self from her. Or have you forgotten? She's bad luck", the words were like sharp edges of glass as Elsa lowered her eyes to her hands in her lap.

"And you're the plague', a boy sitting at the other end of the table spat as he picked up his soda and shook it really hard, 'Three seconds Tooth".

"Jamie Bennett you wouldn't dare", she propped a hand on her hip as the boy smirked and pulled the tab. Elsa watched as the condensed spray was released, successfully misting the small group of girls who in turn screeched and scattered in different directions.

"Now that, that is over….oh that makes three times now my damsel", Jack whispered the last bit to her as he settled beside her.

"You didn't have to…none of you did, Im used to her", she blushed.

"Trust me, you never get used to Ksenia", Jamie grumbled and she watched as the rest agreed.

"Well then, im Elsa".

"Right…Im Kristoff', she looked to a rather broad shouldered boy with blonde hair as he started introductions, 'The dynamic duo to your left is Tulio and Miguel".

"Im Tulio", the dark haired boy spoke up.

"And I am Miguel and together we are', they both rose from their seats at the same time and spoke in unison as a display of poses were struck, 'Mighty and powerful hockey gods!". Elsa giggled as they sat back down while the others mumbled and rolled their eyes.

"Moving on. The genius with the soda can is Jamie, the ever sarcastic Meg please don't feed she bites', the brunette girl in question flicked him the bird, 'That's Hiccup, im sure he has another name but that's irrelevant to the rest of us and of course you know the one and only Jack the frost Overland". Elsa nodded to each of the announced individuals before looking at Jack.

"Hockey players and Figure skaters? Co-existing? Without blood shed?", he chuckled at her but nodded.

"Yeah weird I know but most of us have known each other since we were kids, so the different blades never effected us", with a nod she looked at Meg.

"Do you skate for Pitch as well?", the girl shot her a look before looking at the boys as they all started laughing.

"No I like to break noses", at this comment the table fell silent.

"Actually Jamie there is the only other skater and he skates for Nic North", Jack pointed out to her as he stole what she could only guess was a meatball off her plate.

"North? But I thought Pitch was the primary coach at the rink?", Jamie shook his head.

"North coaches his own group of skaters, with the help of Sandy. She coaches your sister am I right?", Elsa nodded as she pushed her tray over to Jack. He smirked and went to work on the meal that had made her cringe. "Maybe you should drop by a practice some time Elsa I have seen you skate at a few competitions, your really good", at this she froze. Just the thought of performing again made her lock up as memories of why she quite in the first place filled her mind, the wounds were still to fresh for her to just brush it off.

"If you will all excuse me", grabbing her bag she shoved her calendar book inside and got up from the table.

"Wait Elsa! Damn it Jamie!", she heard Jack growl before she was out of ear shot. Moving through the different crowds of students as they milled around and enjoyed their free period she looked for a way out. Somewhere she could go to collect her self privately and not look like a complete fool in front of others. Heck she had already done that by bolting from the table.

'Way to go Elsa, screw up your only chance at making friends in this darn town', she chastised her self as the familiar feeling of tears forming in her eyes had her moving her frantic walk to a run. It wasn't till she reached an empty hall way that she slowed, quickly finding a door way to hide in. With her back to the wall she slid to the floor, her backpack being tossed to the side as she drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Elsa?", with a gasp she lifter her head to see Jack peering at her from around the corner of the wall, his breath slightly heavy. He had ran after her.

"I need to be alone", she tried to chase away the shake in her voice and hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"We both know that's the last thing you need", his voice softened as he came to sit beside her. She looked at him but bit her bottom lip and shook her head, before hiding her face in her knees. They sat there in silence for a few minutes as she tried like hell to make the tears stop. Why did she have to be weak like this?

"You know, when I started skating it wasn't because I wanted to be a figure skater? I wanted to be a hockey player", he took a deep breath and then let it out, as if making a decision. "That's not true, my dad wanted me to be a hockey player. He was a hockey player so he thought I should be a hockey player. One day when I was arriving at practice with my mom we were early and out on the ice there was this guy skating. He was flying around the ice like he owned it.". Slowly she lifted her head and watched as Jack seemed to be reliving his childhood.

"Then he did a triple axel, coolest thing I ever saw. I looked at my mom and it was like she knew what I was going to say. So behind my dad's back I started taking lessons. Wasn't till the opening game of my second season that he found out, he showed up for the game…but I wasn't there. You see my dad was never really a dad, when he wasn't at work he was at the bar reliving his glory days by watching hockey games with the other town drunks. My becoming a figure skater seemed to make him snap cause when we got home that night he was waiting in his chair. I remember my mom trying to calm him down but he was drunk so he started yelling at her about how she went behind his back and made him look like a fool. He said, 'What do I tell the guys at work? That my son doesn't want to play hockey cause he would rather parade around like a little faggot?'.", she gasped but he continued.

"Mom was pregnant with Soph at the time but regardless of her knowing she needed him financially she told him to get out. Haven't seen the bastard since and I hope I never do.", as he finished Elsa's tears had dried and she watched him with confused eyes.

"Why are you telling me this?", he looked at her and shrugged as if he had no clue.

"Because things can get rough but you don't have to get knocked down", his sad attempt at something inspirational made them both laugh. She watched him get to his feet and dust off his pants but as he looked as though he was going to walk away she spoke up.

"They died because of me', he turned slightly but did not look at her, 'They were running late and I rushed them. It was just a stupid competition and the weather was horrible. I was so wrapped up in my self I failed to think of the consequences…..and now my parents are dead, we are living with my Aunt. I cant go out on that ice and perform ever again because the faces I need to see the most in the crowd….they wont be there and its my fault.", Jack finally turned around and kneeled in front of her, his hands resting on the outside of her knees.

"Im sorry Elsa…you don't have to perform. Just promise you wont stop skating with me", she smiled at him and nodded slowly.

"Only with you", helping her to her feet Jack rubbed the back of his neck but before he could say anything else the bell rang and they were forced to go their separate ways.

Jack collapsed onto the bench as he took a strong pull from his water bottle to quench his thirst that had built up thanks to an intense practice. Pitch had allowed him to do single training a few nights a week by himself and he took full advantage of them. Grabbing a towel from his gym bag he wiped his forehead and looked down at his watch. Kristoff was having a gathering at his house and had invited him and Jamie over as well as the hockey crew. Draping the towel around his neck he fished out his cell phone and checked his text messages, a task that never seemed to lack entertainment.

INBOX: 6 Messages

Kristoff: Hey U done yet? Jack: Just finished

J-Man: Ditch Training early Boogie will nvr kno Jack: Hell he wont!

Mom: Sophia doc appt in AM wont be home, have fun! Jack: Kk, luv u both

T-God: YOU Jack: Huh?

M-God: SUCK Jack: I hate u both

IceQueen: Looks like that makes 4 times, thnx again P.C.

Jack stared at his phone in disbelief, she had text him. Elsa had kept his number and text him. With a suddenly over exaggerated and completely uncalled for fist pump he went to return a text when the sound of someone clearing their throat made him sit up straight and slide his phone into an outside pocket on his bag.

"Quite the practice", with a sigh he turned to see Pitch. Of course the guy had watched, it was like he lacked a life to live. Well besides the one where he lived to turn Jack and Ksenia into Olympic Gold Medalists.

"I did so many sets of spins im still dizzy", reaching down he started untying his skates while his Coach looked out at the ice. As he clasped his hands behind his back Jack felt an unease settle on him, that was the sign that Pitch was about to get into a winded discussion with him.

"You know Jack the life of a skater is a committed one", nodding he kicked off his skates and grabbed his street shoes.

"Yeah tell me about it, iv'e suffered so many sprains and strains im sure by the time im your age ill be wishing I had chosen a different profession", at this Pitch laughed half heartedly. "How old are you anyways?", the question seemed to kick his Coach back onto track as he cleared his throat.

"How many nights have you brought her here?".

'Straight to the point', Jack rolled his eyes and fiddled with the strap of his bag. "I still practice, I still give my all when im training", as the words left him he realized he was really going to argue this, argue Pitch's rules. What was that little Ice Queen doing to him?

"My last charge who went against my rules, well we don't need to go into the details cause im sure you are smart enough to catch my drift", Jack almost growled at the underlining threat.

"Don't threaten me with a good time Pitch. You cant afford to drop me".

"Can't I? You are a crap shoot Jack! I was the only one who would touch you", looking at his Coach with hurt and frustration Jack got to his feet.

"You….what do you want Pitch?", a slow smile spread across his ashen face making the teen grimace.

"That's my boy. You'll bring Elsa to practice-".

"She wont compe-".

"See you tomorrow Jack don't be late", he watched his Coach walk away with a smug look on his face. Remembering his conversation with Elsa he balled his hands into fists and punched the plexy glass that surrounded the rink. She was finally starting to trust him and open up and now he was about to ask her to do the one thing that she couldn't do. Compete. And also the one thing he would never ask someone to do. Skate for Pitch.

Sitting down on the bench he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the ground while he thought about the whole situation. He couldn't just tell Pitch to go crawl under a bed without a major repercussion. Skating was his dream and the right coach, choreographer, and talent were important to get where he wanted to be. If Pitch dumped him it would be hard to get another coach that would humor his spontaneous behavior and at times sour attitude. Releasing a long sigh he grabbed his bag and stood up, pausing as his cell phone fell to the floor. Picking it up he caught sight of Elsa's text message.

"P.C.", he chuckled., she was calling him Prince Charming now. But his humor turned to self hate as he thought back on Pitch's request. In his eyes he was no longer her Prince Charming, he was now the bad guy in her fairytale.

_**Alrighty some awesome reviews have been received, I don't mind suggestions as well as comments or praise lol so please feel free to leave me any of those Have a Nice Day….or Night?**_


	7. BendingTillBroken

_**Another chapter down! Im really enjoying writing this story I feel like it is developing smoothly but heartache is about to strike and leave our main couple in a hard place.**_

_**NicoDeAngelo101: Holy Happy Meal! Gotta love your reviews lol hope you enjoy this chapter cuz I worked really really really hard!**_

_**YellowRose: Yes Jack is in a hard place, stick around next chapter has the first KISS yayayayay! Oh and on the add Merida part I have been throwing in disney as well as dreamworks characters here and there and she was one on the list to add so I will for sure take your request into thought and work on it! Happy reading!**_

OFTEN IT'S THE DEEPEST PAIN WHICH EMPOWERS YOU TO GROW INTO YOUR HIGHEST SELF

"How is she?", Wellsie asked as Elsa sat down beside her in her reserved fold down seat. Placing Anna's bag down by her feet she pulled her braid over her shoulder and smiled at her Aunt.

"Nervous but she will do great", looking down at the many skaters that were getting ready and chatting away Elsa found her eyes searching for something specific. And as she kept searching her Aunt pointed to the other end of the rink.

"He is over there", she looked shocked for a moment but the smile on Wellsie's face made her just look down and blush.

"How did you know?".

"Well every time we come to watch Anna you don't settle down until you see him. I may be new at this parenting thing but im not that new Elsa.", she looked up at her Aunt and smiled before her eyes wandered to were Jack was stretching. His trademark blue hoodie was on with the hood up as he bobbed his head, no doubt listening to one of his upbeat-get-pumped play lists.

"I've been skating", it came out before she could stop it.

"You have? Since when?", her voice lifted with excitement. Wellsie had wanted Elsa to continue skating but when she realized how broken the she was she stepped back and let it be.

"Since I took the volunteer program job".

"You started that…its been a couple of months or so since you started. Why?".

"It was Jack", telling her Aunt this made her feel better and as she looked back to the end of the rink it was like he heard her say his name. When his eyes found hers he pulled down his hood and waved to her before the announcer started the introductions making them break eye contact.

"Well I just started liking this Jack a lot more, we should have him over for dinner".

"Please Aunt Wellsie I kind of like him and I don't want to jinx things", her Aunt nodded with a knowing smile before the announcer introduced the first performer for the men's programs.

"Wasn't Hans your old pairs partner?", nodding Elsa looked down to see Hans skating to center ice. Moving away and in with her Aunt wasn't all bad, it got her away from the hot headed teen. He was hard to please at best and unapproachable at worst, and if Elsa had to be honest she was glad to be away from him.

Watching him as he performed was like watching a painter who made reproductions of famous artworks. The skill and talent were there but it all lacked the whimsical lure that made figure skating so beautiful. There was no passion. As the music came to a soft end Hans stopped his last spin and stared up at the ceiling. Bringing her hands up she clapped briefly but then dropped her hands back down to her lap as she watched Jack pull off his hoodie and set it down with his Ipod on a bench.

His costume of choice made Elsa laugh aloud which in turn gained the glares of a few onlookers around her and her Aunt. He wore white slacks with a gold strip up the outside of each leg, and a white jacket that looked like one a prince would wear, all of the trimmings accented by gold. He was dressed as Prince Charming. Covering her mouth as she quieted her giggles Jack came to a halt down on the ice directly in front of the area were she sat above. Placing his left hand over his heart he extended his right hand out, the pose looking as if he were reaching for someone or perhaps professing some secret of the heart. Biting her bottom lip Elsa watched as his eyes lifted to hers and he took on that familiar smirk.

His winked and as the music started Elsa watched as he wove an intricate story with his body. Each element was chosen carefully for the performance as well as the music. With the gentle play of a piano he seemed to be searching the crowd as if looking for someone and as he came before the judges he demonstrated emptiness with a series of spins. The story was clear.

"The look on your face tells me Im missing something important", Wellsie whispered beside her.

"He is a Prince without a Princess…he's searching for her", her whispers were softer as she stayed captivated by the boy with snow white hair. And when his music came to it's end he was left in the middle of the ice with both his hands placed over his heart as he stared off to the side. Elsa and her Aunt clapped as he bowed to a cheering crowd and waved to the many spectators while he skated to the exit.

"Im going to go check on Anna one last time", her Aunt smiled.

"Good, Im going to search out a Ladies room. Meet back here in fifteen.", Elsa paused as she looked at Wellsie. "Five minutes to check on Anna and ten to see Prince Charming", she winked and walked away, leaving Elsa with a bright blush.

With a relieved sigh Wellsie exited the restroom and decided to take her time getting back to the seats. Adjusting her scarf she followed the many signs to find her way back to the section her and Elsa were sitting in. Before she could turn down the hall that led to the rink she heard a rather smooth accented voice call out to her. Looking back she caught sight of a man that looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't really place where or how she knew him.

"You are Anna and Elsa's guardian am I correct?", he asked once he had caught up.

"Im their Aunt yes, and you are?", she watched as he smoothed his hair and bowed slightly.

"Viktor Blackard, but please call me Pitch".

"You came", Jack seemed relieved as Elsa smiled. Anna had told her she was fine and didn't need to be distracted. The girl was a real laugh when she was waiting to go out on the ice, claiming that she had taken to method acting and could not be pulled from her artistic muse.

"Well Anna…", she trailed off and watched as he nodded. With a rather pink hue to his cheeks Jack brought his hand up and placed it on the side of his neck.

"Yeah right, Anna.", watching as he fidgeted Elsa couldn't help but giggle. "Did you see my program?", he asked as she reached forward and played with the gold sash that wrapped from his shoulder to his hip.

"Of course I did".

"What did you think?", his question made her hand still on the sash as his own hand covered hers and pressed it slightly to his chest.

"Jack I-".

"I did it for you", to say she was shocked by his reveal would have been an understatement. "Im alone without you with me out there", she lowered her hand from his chest but he still held on. What Elsa was not aware of was that Jack was speaking to her from his heart, he meant every word but Pitch's deal made him hate himself as he spoke. Smiling at his words she took a small step towards him

"What's so special about me?".

"Ev-".

"There you are! What the heck Jack Im about to take the ice and my wing man aint there", Elsa pulled her hand from Jack's which made him look at her for a moment but a small smile seemed to calm him down as he turned his attention back on Jamie.

"Sorry man, ill be up in a sec", the brunette nodded and took off up the ramp to the rink. They stood in silence for a few moments before Elsa glanced down at her watch.

"Well my Aunt will be looking for me", Jack nodded.

"I gotta go watch Jamie, but ill see you at the rink?", she nodded and turned to leave but in a last minute decision she rose up on her toes and kissed his cheek before heading back to meet with her Aunt.

Jack was left to stand completely shocked as Elsa walked away from him. Touching his cheek he smiled, what was that little Ice Queen doing to him?

Having shed his costume Hans had left the locker room with the intension of seeking out Elsa. After seeing Anna he knew she couldn't be far away. But as he walked around he was shocked to find Elsa standing in the back hall chatting with Jack Overland. Staying a few moments to watch and listen to the two he couldn't help but feel betrayed. Elsa was his girl and Jack had no right to talk to her before asking his permission.

Storming away when Jamie Bennett approached the two and engaged in conversation he decided to walk off some frustration. He wouldn't question Elsa when others were present, he would wait till he got her alone. She was far easier to handle that way. Turning a corner he stopped when he heard someone mention Elsa. The sight of Pitch made him interested so he hid just within ear shot so he could listen in.

"Jack has her skating again…but she has made it clear that competing is out of the question", identifying the female voice took a moment but Hans recognized it as Wellsie.

"Yes, yes Jack has mentioned that. But im sure with his help she will find her way back into the spot light. These things take time", the more he listened the more he was starting to hate Jack.

"Perhaps the two of them could skate together?", balling his hands into fists Hans shook his head in disagreement with her suggestion.

"Perhaps, he does seem fond of her".

"Well as you said, it all takes ti-", she fell silent as the announcers called out Anna's name. "If you'll excuse me".

"Yes of course", there was a long pause and Hans almost thought they were both gone but then he heard Pitch speak once more. "It's all on you Jack and if you do your part, Elsa will be my new star", as the man walked away Hans found his new way to get Elsa back where she belonged. With him.

Leaving the locker room so her sister could finish changing Elsa leaned against a near by wall and sighed happily. She had gotten to see Jack for a short while before her sister's program and talked about his choice of inspiration. He had been very sweet when he told her that when he performed he felt alone on the ice. That their skating together even though they never did anything program specific was what he enjoyed the most. And that he wished she could be out there with him, cause when she wasn't he felt lost.

His words and the way he had guided her back to the ice was like living some sort of fairytale. Losing her parents had been hard and it was still a very tender wound but Jack made that wound hurt less. Hugging her self with a small smile she looked down the hall and almost froze at the sight of Hans as he approached. Straightening she started to turn for the locker room when he spoke up.

"Elsa please…I just want to talk", his voice was gentle which was uncommon for him so she paused for a moment.

"You know I gave it up Hans so please-".

"Its not about us Elsa, it's Jack", this made her turn to look at him. With her arms still wrapped around her self she bit her bottom lip and shook her head.

"Im not going to listen to you tell me he's a bad guy Hans", he shook his head at her.

"Its more then that Elsa, please Im telling you this because I care about you", taking a slow deep breath she shot him a look.

"Make it quick".

"Whether you want to hear it or not Elsa, Jack is a bad guy", dropping her hands to her sides she grew angry.

"Good bye Hans", but when she turned away he continued.

"He's gotten you to skate again hasn't he?", she stopped and looked back at him as he gave her an exasperated look. "It's all part of his deal with Pitch.".

"What deal?", she told her self she wouldn't believe what he had to say. "Jack would never-".

"Let me guess he acted like your Prince charming who came to sweep you off your feet? He told you, you were special and how without you on the ice with him he felt alone?", she didn't want to believe. But why was she still listening?

"Pitch wants to collect you so he told Jack to cozy up to you and get you back on the ice.", doubt was starting to set in as she thought about his words. "Its all a game Els, he doesn't care about you".

"I don't believe you", she said as Anna came out of the locker room and looked at the two of them. "Aunt Wellsie's waiting, come on Anna", taking her sister's arm she guided her around Hans and towards the exit door.

"He will ask you! Then you will see the true Jack Frost!", his voice echoed down the halls as well as in her head. What if he was telling the truth? What if the Jack she knew, wasn't the real Jack?

_**Dun Dun Dun DUN! Whats a girl to do now? Stick around and you will find out…..oh and please review? Please?**_


	8. TruthOrLie

_**Yay another chapter up, im so glad to see it doing so well! This chapter was rough so I hope everyone enjoys I am also taking requests for JELSA FIC ideas, really like this coupling and Im interested in possibly doing another when this one is complete. So hit me up in the reviews!**_

_**YellowRose: Hans is such an easy character to hate isn't he lol? But yeah some bad stuff is about to happen, stay positive! And thank you for the review, Jack will kick ass soon enough**_

_**NicoDeAngelo101: Brilliant Brussel sprouts! Thank you again for a positively brilliant review lol I like hearing that my hard work pays off so enjoy!**_

_**BEASBeth: I love love that you love this, I work hard to keep a steady update. I for one cant stand when I have to wait a long long long time to read a new chapter especially if its really good so I understand *bows* ENJOY!**_

HURT ME WITH THE TRUTH BUT NEVER COMFORT ME WITH A LIE

It had been almost a week since the last time Elsa had skated with Jack, and she would be lying if she said she didn't miss it. They had their occasional run in with one another in school, he would sit with her during lunch and steal her food tray. While it would bother most people she didn't mind because she would never eat the odd concoctions served. The urge to ask him about what Hans had said kept nagging at her but Elsa just couldn't find the courage. Deep down she didn't want to believe any of it.

Pulling off the blade guards of a pair of skates she had found in the back office of the rental kiosk she set them down and stepped out onto the ice. Moving stiffly at first she soon began to relax and became more daring as she performed a few elements before smiling. Feeling rather daring she set up for a jump but as her skates left the ice panic struck and she lost all control. Landing hard on the ice she hissed in pain as tears filled her eyes.

"Elsa!". looking up she saw Jack skating towards her looking utterly fearful. Lifting a shaking hand she heard his skates kick sideways a few feet from her. Bringing her hand back down to the ice she felt the cold sting her palm as she pushed to sit back on her behind. Taking deep slow breaths she tried to calm her self down.

"I-I'm ok, ill be ok", nodding as she spoke Elsa wasn't sure at that point if she was trying to convince him or herself.

"Come here", he rooted his skates and offered her his hands. A few moments passed before she accepted the help and got to her feet but before she could back away from him Jack pulled her into his arms. Elsa could no longer stop the tears as she held onto him, standing there on the ice she cried in his arms.

Jack had entered the rink with a heavy mind. He had purposely avoided skating with Elsa because he didn't want to ask her. He didn't want Pitch to win but he didn't want to lose either. Tossing down his bag he reached down for his blade guards but was distracted by a flash of purple. Straightening he watched as Elsa spun around on the ice a bright smile on her lips. Leaning against the buffer he was completely stunned at how she moved.

With each reach and turn she drew him in, and as she came to a halt in the center of the ice he couldn't help but marvel at her. Her purple runner zip up and black yoga pants told him she had jogged to the rink and the way her hair was put up in a messy bun said she had something on her mind. Jack had picked up on her little quirks over the past few months and had grown fond of them. He had grown fond of her. As that thought settled he watched Elsa spin off the ice and come down hard. Her gasp of pain made him act quickly as he ripped off his blade guards and took off across the ice.

"Elsa!", but before he could reach her she lifted a hand to stop him. Sliding to a stop he watched her carefully, searching for any sign that she was badly hurt by the fall.

"I-I'm ok, ill be ok", the quiver in her voice made him move closer as he offered his hands out to her.

"Come here", as her small hands slipped into his he acted before he could think and pulled her tightly against him. Her hands grabbed onto his jacket tightly as her small frame began to shake, her tears sinking into his shirt as she cried.

What he had seen was the nail in his own coffin, he refused to ask her. Jack was now aware what the little Ice Queen in his arms had done. She had made him care about her more then he cared about himself. Rubbing small circles on her back with one hand he used the other to keep her stable and as close as possible to him. As she calmed down he leaned back slightly to ook at her as she wiped her eyes and offered a sad smile.

"Im sorry", she whispered .

"Don't be. Come on lets get you off this ice", as they skated back to the buffer he helped her off the ice where she put her guards on and looked up at him.

"This makes five", her words made him pause a moment but once they sunk in he chuckled.

"You know any other damsel would at least give her Prince a token", he watched as she peered up at him through her eye lashes. Wetting his lips Jack lifted her chin and took a step off the ice to bring them closer. There was a long pause at they just stared at each other and for the first time he felt his usually confident demeanor failing him.

"Im not stopping you', she whispered as their lips hovered a few inches apart, 'What are you waiting for….an invitation?". Jack couldn't help but chuckle as he used his free arm to pull her flush against him.

"I was pausing for dramatic effect", he countered, 'Thought you'd like that". His lips brushed hers and she gasped. Thoroughly pleased with himself Jack pressed forward allowing his lips to meet hers for the first time. The little blonde in his arms snaked her own arms up around his neck as he smiled into the kiss.

Her lips were soft and as he moved his own she tentatively mimicked the movement, following where he led. As she pulled back he allowed her to go, leaning forward to rest his forehead against hers. They stood there like that for what felt like an eternity but he couldn't care less as his hands rested on her hips. Stealing another chaste kiss he watched as her eyes opened slowly and she looked up at him shyly. But the moment was shattered as her cell phone blared from the bench making her withdraw from him to retrieve it.

Suddenly feeling shy himself Jack released a slow breath and looked down at his skates while she quickly answered the call. He watched as she jotted a few things down and nodded as if the person who had called could see her. Leaning against the buffer he couldn't help but smile, there before him stood one of the worlds most beautiful treasures and she was his. He felt on top of the world. When she finished the call she turned back towards him and smiled as she slipped her phone into her pocket.

"That was Anita, I just have to go and take care of a few things at the office….be right back?", he nodded and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah it's no prob, ill be right here", he stuck his hands in his pockets as he watched her.

"Ill be quick", he was shocked when she walked up to him and rose up on her skates to kiss him before walking away. Pushing back out onto the ice he couldn't help himself as he launched off the ice in an awkward twisting jump and landed with unsubtle ease.

"I don't remember that as an approved jump', Jack dropped his skate back and spun around to find Pitch moving slowly across the ice, 'Why the look of shock?". Looking to the ramp Jack noted that Elsa was gone, this was it. He was about to throw his entire career away…..for her.

Shuffling papers and setting a few order forms on the counters Elsa hurried through her tasks so she could rejoin Jack. Her hands stilled on the papers as she thought of the white haired skater. He had kissed her and she had kissed him! And she just left him on the ice to do work?

Putting all files were they needed to be she headed back for the rink with confident steps and a smile she just couldn't control. But as she came down the ramp the sight before her made her pause. Out on the ice was Pitch and Jack, both to deep in conversation to notice her presence. Standing completely still she felt all her confidence leave her as hurt and pain started to grip her at the throat. Hans couldn't have been right. What she had felt with Jack, the moment they shared as he kissed her…it had to mean some thing. Right?

"You have been avoiding me Jack. I hope you have a good reason for missing these past few practices", she watched as Jack lowered his gaze.

"I have had a lot on my mind and Sophie has been sick", he answered nonchalantly. "And speaking of I need to be heading out, gotta be home for dinner", as he went to pass Pitch the older man caught him around the arm to stop him.

"Have you forgotten our little deal Jackie boy?", his words made Elsa gasp as she covered her mouth. "It was your job to get her to skate again or have you forgotten why you have been getting close to her?", Elsa shook her head as she felt the sting of tears.

"No I haven't forgotten…", his words were like a straight shot to her heart.

"That's all I am!", the hurt and anger had built and she couldn't stop her self. Both of them turned to look at her a look of shock on their faces. "I may skate some day but when I do it will be for me", grabbing her bag she turned and ran, her skates giving her slight trouble.

"Elsa! Elsa please!", she could hear him yelling for her. His voice held panic and pain but she wouldn't hear it, after all he had played her so well this far.

When she reached the lobby she quickly unlaced her skates and kicked them off while pulling out a pair of flats and slipping them on. Looking down at the skates she couldn't help but feel betrayed by them, it was such an odd emotion. Jack had betrayed her but he had used one of her loves to do it. Wiping her tears she headed for the doors, wrapping her arms around herself she had to stop the urge to fall and curl into a ball.

"Elsa please stop!', he caught her arm, she wanted to pull away but could not find the strength., 'Let me explain all this".

"What is there to explain? I was just an end game! What would he give you Jack? What am I worth?", pulling free of him she stumbled back but caught her self as he dropped his hand.

"More then you know", he whispered softly but she didn't want to hear any more lies.

"Now I know why they call you Jack Frost…because you turn every thing you touch cold. Just stay away from me Jack", he was shaking his head as he prepared to reach for her but she acted faster. Pushing through the main doors she ran as fast as she could, wanting nothing more then to be as far from him as possible. As she ran up the front steps of her house and burst through the door she finally collapsed as she used her back to close the door.

"Elsa? Is that you?", Wellsie came out of the dining room and gasped when she saw her niece. "Sweetie what happened?", as her Aunt kneeled in front of her Elsa launched forward as the tears fell without stop. Wellsie didn't pause as she held her tightly, allowing her to cry and release the pain. "What happened?".

"He froze my heart", she whispered as she tried to control her sobs. The pain was indescribable and as she sat there with her Aunt she promised her self she would never allow it again. She would become the Ice Queen, whose heart was frozen.

_**Please review really would like to see where every one thinks this should go or is going, next chapter is ready just curious to see what every one is thinking.**_


	9. StrainCausesPain

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN IDEAS!

_**Alrighty before you start reading everyone take a deep breath and keep in mind you love this fanfic! Our favorite couple threw a wrench in my original plans and I can only hope you all enjoy. So please let me know what you all think, cause im all conceal don't feel but this chapter scares me lol, thanks all!**_

_**NICODEANGELO: Farfic-noogins! Im glad this story has made an impression that is what a writer strives to hear…so thank you #happiest writer**_

_**LITTLEHARMONIZER: Welcome new reviewer and hold on, it is always darkest before the dawn**_

_**PRISCILAORGLENE: Welcome, and thank you, he is going to do his best but first he must rise through his own hardship that helps to mold both him and Elsa, both separate at first and then together**_

_**MAGGILEFEY: When I received you message I was blown away you are my first non-english review I was excited even before I translated. Thank you so much I hope you enjoy and review again!**_

_**DARKVIOLETWATERS: There will be some school scenes soon but first comes another hard hit, I want them to grow on their own just a little as they find their ways back to each other, enjoy and hope to hear from you again!**_

_**YELLOWROSE: OMG! That would be sooo cool! Anyways I warned there would be some rough waters a head but please stay with me this chapter is a jaw dropper to but if you read above reviews you'll understand why. Enjoy, review, don't kill me lol!**_

DON'T GIVE UP, DON'T GIVE IN, DON'T LET THE FEAR AND NEAGTIVITY WIN

Avoiding Jack was not easy. Elsa refused to quite her job at the rink so she saw him every so often when he was coming and going from practice. It took a few run ins for him to realize she would not speak to him but once the message got through he respected her space. School went back to how it used to be, she would eat alone and every once and a while Ksenia would stop by to torture her. Setting down a box of newly arrived skates Elsa couldn't help but feel a chill in her chest. It had been there since she heard the truth.

"You still here ankle biter?", looking over the counter at Coach Hare she smiled shyly.

"Lots to do', seeing his tidy upped form she smiled, 'Date with Ms. Radcliffe?". The school's hockey coach was a tough guy but when it came to his lovely librarian the guy was practically a twinkie.

"Do I look alrioght?", he turned and Elsa looked over his choice of rugby shirt and dark wash jeans with an even bigger smile.

"Handsome", her answer made him chuckle.

"You alrioght?", his question seemed to throw her. "I was here", she formed an 'o' with her mouth and leaned against the counter.

"I don't want to talk about it", he nodded slowly and picked up his gym bag.

"Well take care of your self first kid, do what makes you happy. Worry bout every one else later yah?", nodding with a sad smile she waved him good bye as he left and turned back to the stack of boxes. With a glance at the clock she decided to call it a day and head home, she had promised Anna she would watch the Figure Skating Open and the skates could wait another day.

Locking the kiosk she tucked her keys into her coat pocket and started for the main doors when music coming from the inner rink caught her attention. Heading up one of the ramps she poked her head around the corner to find someone on the ice. It was Nicolas North, he was Jamie's coach and one of the worlds best male skaters. But time had changed him, aged him. Long white hair and beard made him look like an old man but he was anything but as he jumped off the ice and landed lightly. His jovial laugh made her giggle lightly as he moved about to the Russian themed music.

Stepping away from the wall she left the man to skate with no audience as he was before. Ms. Alice had always said there are two types of figure skaters, the ones who skate from the heart and the ones that skate from the head. Elsa skated from her heart, she missed it dearly but with the fear that clouded her mind and the ice that clung to her heart she wasn't sure if she would ever skate again.

"Popcorn?'.

"Check!".

"Score cards?".

"Check!".

"No bed time or morning plans that would require any of use to be up early?", Elsa and Anna both giggled before nodding and answering in union.

"Check and check!", Wellsie nodded and grabbed the remote as she settled in. With a few quick clicks the introduction to the Open started and they all cheered. Grabbing some popcorn Elsa watched as a few skaters warmed up on the ice while the announcers talked about the many faces.

"So to go to the Open you need…?", she looked at her Aunt with a smile. She wasn't as well versed in the skating world so her curiosity was always answered by the girls.

"It's invitation only", she answered while Anna nodded.

"Elsa has been invited three times!", Wellsie nodded at Anna and then looked at her.

"I only went twice, the third invite came after….it's an honor to skate there", redirecting the conversation she looked at the television.

"Wish I was good enough to go", Anna whined. Elsa wrapped an arm around her as the first skater took the ice.

"Some day Anna for sure", the strawberry blonde nodded and looked at the screen.

"I give that leo a 4.5, her stylist should be beaten with a meat clever", she and her Aunt both looked at Anna in utter shock. "What? Look at that color what is it puke green?".

Wellsie and Elsa both roared with laughter as they reluctantly agreed with her description of the atrocious outfit. The ridicule went on for another hour as they watched the female programs come to an end and the male programs begin. This prompted a round of who is the hottest skater and who has the hottest outfit. Elsa had left the couch to quickly grab another round of sodas from the fridge but as she returned the loud arguing had died down. A quick look to the screen told her why as a white haired teen skated the outter ring of the ice.

"We can chang-".

"No, its fine. A few months and a severe inner search and I think I can handle watching him…at least on the t.v.", she handed out the sodas and took her seat with a deep breath. The announcers seemed excited to introduce him to the crowd.

"Next to take the ice is Jackson Overland, Coach Viktor Blackard and it looks like he is doing his Prince Charming performance Robin", Elsa couldn't help but grind her teeth as she watched him stretch out in his prince attire.

"I have to tell you Marian this boy has taken the ice by storm they do not call him Jack Frost for nothing.".

"I hear you there, but along with his amazing talent comes a bit of a bad boy streak I hear", Jack had taken his position at center ice, his music starting seconds later. The announcers continued as they usually did.

"His opening jump a series of doubles…each executed with ease. He expels such raw power in his performances and the height in his jumps, it's like he is flying", she couldn't help but agree as she watched Jack move back and forth, the pain of the program evident. His acting skills almost fooled her.

"Alright and to end his program he will perform his triple axel", Marian commented.

"He is building the speed. It almost looks like to much speed, perhaps he is going to go for a quad?', the announcer paused as Jack's blades left the ice, 'And the set up and Oh My God!". Elsa gasped as Jack's explosive jump turned into a hard crash with the ice, his momentum carrying him into the wall. "Jack is down and into the wall! To much speed and power and he lost control of the landing. Ladies and gentlemen he is not moving, paramedics are out on the ice…this doesn't look good for the young skater".

"We'll be back after these short messages", Marian announced and Elsa watched in horror as a commercial replaced the image of paramedics racing out to Jack's prone body. Looking at her Aunt and sister she couldn't help but look at them with confusion.

"He's going to be alright", looking back at the screen expectantly she felt a stinging in her eyes.

"Maybe we should turn this off Elsa?", she shook her head.

"I have to know", Anna shifted beside her and reached for her hand. Her little spit fire of a sister had hated Jack for hurting Elsa but as a skater who loved what she did she knew what a bad fall could cost.

"He's tough Els", her words were only slightly reassuring and as the commercials ended they both looked to the t.v..

"And welcome back, as you all know before we went to commercial Jack Overland suffered a horrible fall here on the Open ice. We have been informed paramedics did get a response out of Jack but do to his fall he was taken off the ice on a back board and brought to the near by local hospital", Robin looked to his partner Marian as she released a slow breath.

"Our hearts go out to the fallen skater and we wish him the best of luck in recovery", Elsa stood at this comment and left the room. Tears fell freely now as she searched for her cell phone. Pulling it from her school bag she noticed a voicemail had been left. Pressing a few buttons she turned on the speaker phone and listened.

"Hey Elsa…its me again, Jack. I know you said you never wanted to see or talk to me again but before you erase this…please listen. Pitch wanted you to skate for him, he threatened to drop me if I didn't persuade you to skate for him…but I couldn't do it. I like you Elsa, a lot. And that night on the ice when I kissed you…I was gunna tell Pitch to shove it. Because I would rather give up skating, then lose you. Well im about to go on….I hope your watching. Bye.", the message ended there and all Elsa could do was cry. She wanted it all to be true, she wanted him to be her Prince Charming. Setting her phone on the counter she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath, her heart felt as though it was torn in two.

"Sounded legit to me", she turned to see her Aunt in the door way.

"But what should I do? Trust him?", Wellsie came forward and gave her a hug before looking down at her,

"You carry so much on these shoulders Elsa. Stop thinking with this', she tapped her own temple and then lowered her hand over her heart, 'And start thinking with this". Looking up at her Aunt she nodded slowly.

"When he gets back…".

"Do what feels right Elsa, for you", wrapping her arms around her Aunt one last time they both headed back to the living room where Anna was throwing popcorn at the screen and shouting about unjust scoring.

_**Don't kill me! Im even looking forward to where these two are going to lead me! Next chapter is mostly Jack, so please comment, request, review thank you!**_


	10. WhiteRoses

_**Sorry I have taken a little longer then planned to post a new chapter, typing with one hand is a hard accomplishment and thanks to an injury that is what I am left doing lol. I am so beyond pleased with the amount of reviews I am receiving it makes me very happy to see so many people are connecting well with this story. As I have typed in the past I love the JELSA pairing and if anyone has requests or ideas don't hesitate to private message me! Alrighty with that out there now onto the thank yous!**_

_**YOURGREATESTDREAM; If you read below you will see that I have tacken your review into thought thanks for the medical help, also thanx for the confidence builder it is hard to make these kind of decisions but so worth it when it makes the story better**_

_**NICODEANGELO; Dora the explorer? Lol that's a new one but yeah it was a tough call but one that had to be made to help progress the fic, read this chapter it'll make you feel better**_

_**MAGGILEFEY; Hola and gracias? I think that's how you say it lol, I am grateful for your review thank you again**_

_**YELLOWROSE; No Olaf but there is a warm hug…at least on one persons part. Read and enjoy and crying is okay, especially when its cause of a good story **_

_**LILITHCOSA; AAAAAHHHHHH! Reacting is good, I have found myself many a time tossing a book across the room cause of the chapter I just read so no big there lol thank you for the review do come back again!**_

_**PRISCILAORGLENE; Read and find out lol, its might be a teary one….**_

_**FROZENFANATIC; I would say I was sorry for making you cry but I am not, a writer strives to make their readers feel the emotions of the characters and the situation so if I have accomplished that I am happy and no worries I will see this one through to the end!**_

FALLING DOWN IS A PART OF LIFE, GETTING BACK UP IS LIVING

"Jack is down and into the wall! To much speed and power and he lost control of the landing. Ladies and gentlemen he is not moving, paramedics are out on the ice…this doesn't look good for the young skater", a growl of frustration followed as a remote soared through the air and struck the wall. Jack looked around the hospital room, he had been moved to his home hospital for observation do to him slamming his skull against the rink wall.

Never skate when your distracted. And that was exactly what he had done out on that ice. He started out thinking of his character and how he was alone and searching desperately but then his mind had found what he was truly looking for. Elsa. The next thing he felt was anger towards Pitch, towards himself and as he set up for his jump he knew he was in trouble. Memories of on the ice filled his mind as he winced and touched the bandage on his head.

_ "Jackson, can you hear me?", when his eyes opened he was looking up at Michael Darling, the rink's main paramedic._

_ "What happened?", he mumbled while trying to sit up. Michael placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him._

_ "You have a head wound stay flat till we know more alright?", as Michael turned to his fellow worker Jack reached up and touched his temple, with a wince he pulled back his hand and was shocked to find blood._

_ "Well that blows", he growled as pain started to bloom throughout his body and his vision began to blur. He could hear Michael call to him again, felt hands on him, but he couldn't stay awake._

"Jack? You awake honey?", looking to the door he smiled as his mother poked her head in.

"Hi mom, where's Soph?", she opened the door wide and his sister smiled as she wheeled into his room.

"Hey loser", she smiled brightly, her blue eyes shining.

"Hey brat", the bond with his sister was strong. He loved her dearly and did everything in his power to keep her safe from those who would pick on her. At the age of three Sophia decided she was going to be a ballerina, their mother put her in classes and bought her all the Pointe shoes and tutus needed. She was a protégée, just like her big brother. But when she was seven Sophie was riding her bike down the sidewalk when a neighbor was backing out of his driveway, he never saw her. The result left Sophie in a wheelchair, her dreams of dancing shattered. But she didn't break like most would. Instead she rose like a phoenix and became dedicated to show that her handicap did not make her any different from others.

"How you feeling?", with a sigh he looked over at the remote on the floor. "That good?", she rolled to his side and pulled a small bouquet of flowers from her bag on the handle of her chair.

"Flowers really?", he rolled his eyes.

"Stuff it. They will make you feel better", he chuckled but the laughter died as the Doctor peered in.

"Doctor Porter", his mother greeted the elderly man who smiled in a friendly manner.

"Hello Mrs. Overland. How are we feeling Jack?", he looked to his sister as she giggled.

"Been better…..what's the good news?", the good Doctor walked to his bed and pulled up a chart. While he flipped through it Jack couldn't help but cross his fingers nervously.

"Well good news is you didn't fracture your skull…besides the concussion there is a hairline fracture in your left wrist, no doubt when you tried to catch your fall and you managed to twist your right ankle pretty badly. Im going to keep you for observation one more day and then you will be free to go home and take some time before I have you meet with the physical therapist.".

"Physical Therapist? When can I skate again?", Doctor Porter shot him a look.

"Jack your lucky your not in a cast. That wrist is going to be wrapped and slinged, your ankle will be wrapped as well, and you are going to be on crutches for at least four weeks.", shifting on the bed Jjack winced but pushed it down as he looked to his Doctor.

"How long?".

"Jack", he shot a look at his mother who fell silent.

"How long Doc?".

"Four to six weeks of resting coupled with six weeks of physical therapy and your ankle will be able to sustain minimal training but that wrist is going to need a few months to heal up. Your looking at almost a year before your back to competition standards.", shaking his head he looked to his mother once again.

"That cant be right. Can I ask for a second opinion?"

"Jack!", his mother almost hissed making him shrug.

"It's alright he has the right to ask for such things, but please Jack take my words more seriously. The damage done by your fall could have been much worst. Rest up and get back on that ice, we are all routing for you to make Olympic.", the Doctor's words made him snort.

"If im out for the rest of this year Im not gunna see that ice", which was true. He no doubt didn't place at the Open and being unable to compete at worlds meant there was no way he would make qualifiers for the US team.

"Your what sixteen now?', he nodded, 'There is plenty of time Jack.". He watched Doctor Porter leave the room before looking at Sophie.

"Maybe next time?", she smiled at him and nodded.

"Your still an awesome loser", with a chuckle he looked down at his wrapped wrist. The recovery phase would be long but he would not be gone from the ice forever.

"That kids room is like ice, I need gloves just to go in and bring him his meals or to check his stats", a nurse complained as Elsa approached the desk. Another nurse nodded in understanding as she looked over a chart.

"He'll catch a cold in that temperature".

"He likes the cold cause he is a figure skater, we're used to it", they both looked at her as she chewed her bottom lip.

"Im sorry honey visiting hours are closed, only family allowed", the nurse who was rubbing her hands together spoke up. Elsa looked at white two white roses she brought and smiled sweetly before reaching up and pulling off a black beanie with silver accents.

"Im sorry my name is Sophie, im Jack's sister", the nurse in front of her glanced down at a paper and nodded to her co-worker.

"Sorry bout that, it says here you vivisted earlier today?".

"Yeah…he's my big brother. Im just worried", with a shrug she watched the charts nurse nod with a sympathetic smile.

"You have an hour or so, young thing like you shouldn't be out this late", with an understanding nod she turned around and headed down the hall but paused when she realized she didn't know what room he was in.

"You alright?', turning to see the cold nurse she smiled.

"Hospitals just freak me out…especially at night", rubbing her arm the nurse came out from behind the desk.

"Ill walk with you", it was only a few short minutes before she was standing along outside of Jack's room. Reaching for the door knob she paused as if considering just leaving but as she pulled her hand back a loud crash and mumbled words made her push into the room.

There on the floor lay Jack, his face contorted in pain as he pushed a stool away from him with a curse. Acting on instinct she closed the door, the flowers she brought now lay forgotten on the floor as she rushed to Jack. The shocked look on his face didn't stop her as she helped him to get up off the cool floor. A blush painted her cheeks as she realized his only form of clothing was a pair of grey sweat pants which rested dangerously low on his hips. Once he was sitting safely on the edge of his bed she stepped away from him and played with the hem of her jacket.

"You came to see me", it wasnt a question but she nodded anyway.

"I saw your accident…how are you?", she watched him run a hand through his unruly white hair before he took in a slow breath. She couldn't help but watch his chest expand from the breath and the way his shoulders sagged slightly as if in defeat.

"Handicapped, doc says it could take up to a year for me to compete again", the anger and disappointment in his voice did not surprise her but the way he looked at her made her pause. "Elsa-".

"Don't…please don't. I came to see if you were alright and to give you these', she set the flowers on his night stand, 'And this". She held out the beanie he had used to distract Hans with so long ago. As she stretched her hand out to give him the hat she gasped when he took it and tossed it on the bed before his other hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him as he rose off the bed. His arms locked around her and his face turned into her neck as he inhaled deeply.

"I have missed you Elsa", his voice was a smooth rumble and Elsa had to fight the urge to wrap her arms around him. "I feel like you're the only person that can see me".

"Jack", her voice shook slightly, making him pull back to look at her.

"I hurt you…after I promised to protect you. Im sorry Elsa", his hands ran down her arms till they found hers and held on. Easing him self back down onto the bed he lifted sad eyes to look up at her.

"Hans told me about the deal", it came out before she could stop it. Jack's eyes darkened as he looked away from her for a moment as if to process what she had said. "I didn't want to believe him but when I heard you talking to Pitch…", she trailed off as tears filled her eyes and threatened to fall.

"Why are you here Elsa?". It was a fantastic question, but she didn't have an answer.

"I don't know", he pulled her hands which made her step towards him and as she stood there between his knees he slowly wrapped his arms around her and hid his face against her stomach, causing his back to hunch slightly. Not sure what to make of his actions she set one hand on his shoulder while the other smoothed over his hair.

"I always hated Hans.", a yawn escaped him and Elsa smiled as she looked down at him. She couldn't help but want to be close to him, to want his attention on only her. Glancing at the clock she felt a slight moment of panic as she realized she would soon have to leave.

"I cant stay much longer", he pulled his head back to peer at the clock as well. She watched as a few things passed through his expressive eyes. First there was what appeared to be raw hatred for the time keeper, then acceptance, and finally confusion.

"Wait visiting hours are over, how did you?".

"I told them I was your sister", the look of shock was quickly replaced by humor as he threw his head back and laughed. Watching the way his muscles tensed and relaxed Elsa blushed and averted her eyes, suddenly feeling shy again.

"For some one who has pretended I was invisible for the last few months you sure did go to a lot of trouble to see me", his eyes now held a sort of calm.

"This doesn't change anything Jack, I only wanted to make sure you were alright", pulling back from him she started for the door.

"What do I have to do to make this right?", she paused with her hand on the door handle and sighed softly.

"Learn how to thaw a frozen heart", she whispered before opening the door and slipping out.

_**Please review the button is down there somewhere…you know you wanna!**_


	11. OpenDoors

_**This is a long long chapter…..sorry, and do to it being so long im going to say THANK YOU to all my REVIEWERS in this little bit and in next chapter Ill do the individual thanks! But I appreciated them all it made me very happy! Enjoy this crazy chapter and be ready for the cliff!**_

"You look like hell", Jack shot a look at Meg as she finished pulling her long hair up into its usual high pony tail.

"Thanks you don't look half bad your self there Satan's sidekick", she shrugged and went to picking at her nails while the others shared a chuckle. Setting his crutches against the table he took a seat beside Jamie who offered a friendly smile. "How'd you finish at the Open?".

"Second…That jerk Hans took first", Jack nodded as he looked at the others. They were hanging out in the park near the rink, he had managed to get out of the house thanks to Sophie.

"So how long are you bladeless?", Kristoff asked as he sat on the top of the picnic table and snacked on a carrot, a personal favorite of his.

"Old guy said the ankle could take a month or so", he grumbled the words as he watched Tulio tackle Miguel for a bag of chips.

"And the wrist", Hiccup asked as he took a seat across from him.

"Longer", he groaned. Jamie patted him on the shoulder with a true look of sympathy. There was a long pause as they all sit there looking at each other. Jack looks at his friends for a moment and he feels as if they are all having a private conversation without him.

"Fine, ill ask', Kristoff sighs before looking at Jack, 'What's with you and Elsa?'. They all seem to move in closer as Jack looks from face to face in utter astonishment.

"Why is everyone so interested in my affairs all of a sudden?", they all looked sheepish for a moment.

"Jack the kicked-puppy look is not for you, that's Hiccups look-".

"Hey that is not my look', they all glance at him and he rolls his eyes, 'Fine ill claim that look…but only because its pointless to argue anything when one is out numbered". They all share a good laugh but Meg gets right back to business as always.

"So break it down", he almost growled at her persistence before releasing a long sigh.

"She came to see me at the hospital but she says things haven't changed. She still doesn't trust me", playing with the wrap on his wrist he finds him self thinking of a certain blue eyed Ice Queen.

"Guys maybe we should lay off", Jamie shifts next to him but he barely notices.

"Lay off? Have you seen him? He looks pathetic", Meg commented. Lifting his eyes to his friends he notes how they all look at him with mixed emotions.

"I gotta go hit the ice", going to get up he hisses as he gets to his feet and his ankle reminds him that his plans aren't going to happen. Grabbing his crutches with a soar look he gives a brief good bye and heads towards his house.

"We gotta do something", Kristoff spoke up and they all nodded.

Grabbing a math book from her locker Elsa couldn't help but release a tired sigh as she prepared for a day of classes and god knew what else. Adjusting her bag on her shoulder she watched those around her conversing and catching up with friends, something she never got to do. Why was she such a damn loner. Slamming her locker door she started down the hall when someone ran into her and sent her books and bag sprawling.

"A damn right klutz I am, geez will you look at this mess!", the thick accent Elsa look to her left to see a massive tangle of red hair.

"Im sorry?".

"No, No! My fault. Mah feet get ahead of the rest ov me", gathering the surrounding papers and books she tried hard not to laugh.

"Your new here?".

"Straight ov the boat so tah speak, but aye im new', as the girl stuffed a few books in her bag she looked at Elsa who smiled, 'Names Merida Mor'du".

"Bless you?", Elsa watched the girl laugh and shake her head.

"Nah, that's mah name Merida Mor'du", she repeated while throwing a hand out to Elsa, who smiled politely and took it.

"Elsa Arendelle", as they got to their feet the girl looked around as if mystified by the hallway.

"Quite the place here".

"It's a school", she deadpanned but Merida shook her head.

"Nah its amazing", she responded.

"You were home schooled", it wasn't a question but an observation.

"Yah but not anymore mah Ma says this would be good far mah wee brothers and I", nodding as she listened they walked along the hallways towards the homerooms.

"It was noce talking to you Merida".

"You to, ill see yah at lunch then?", Elsa paused but nodded with a smile.

"Yah…..ill see you there", with a wave she headed for her class room with a smile, maybe she wouldn't be a loner forever.

Pushing her food around her tray Elsa listened to Merida talk about her three brothers, her horse, and what it was like to live in a foreign land. It was all fascinating but she couldn't keep her mind from wandering to Jack. He had been out of the hospital now for a week and they hadn't talked, she had seen him crutching around the school but she didn't dare go near him again.

"And then mah Da got his leg bit off by a bear!".

"That's cool", she nodded absentmindedly.

"Aaaaand your off in tha land ov the Wisps", at her laughing voice Elsa looked up and shook her head.

"Im sorry Meri-".

"Don't be sorry, tell me what his name is", the blonde blinked with wide eyes. But when the red head flashed her a don't-you-dare-act-like-a-dummy look she sighed in defeat.

"Jackson Overland", as his name fell from her lips two trays were set down on either side of her making her tense and squeak in surprise. Miguel smiled on her right and Tulio on her left. "What are you two?".

"Call it an intervention on a major scale", she looked up at Meg while Hiccup sat down as well.

"Well this just got goowd", Merida clapped her hands and Elsa hid her face in her hands. "Im Merida", she waved and they all looked her way.

"Tool-".

"Tulio!".

"Whatever', Meg rolled her eyes, 'Miguel, Hiccup, and Im Meg". Merida looked to Hiccup in confusion.

"Hiccup?".

"An ongoing joke that im fearing may be permanent", he shrugged.

"Back to business. Elsa sit", she groaned and plopped back down on her stool while glaring at Meg.

"If this is about Jack-".

"Who said anything about Jack? I was extending invitation to you, to join us tonight at the rink for skate night", she looked at Meg for a moment and then at the others.

"No tricks?", she asked softly.

"No tricks", Miguel replied while Tulio nodded. She looked at Merida who smiled and nodded with excitement.

"Only if Merida can go", she wasn't sure why she had said it in the first place but the girl was a good distraction and seemed to have good intentions.

"Deal", Meg smiled and Elsa couldn't help but feel like she just made a deal with the devil.

Nervous. It was the only way she could describe how she felt as she, Anna and Merida walked into the rink. Aunt Wellsie was all to pleased to drive all three girls to the rink and even stopped to get some fast food before hand. A rare sight for the usual health nut. As they entered the main way Elsa went to the rental kiosk but stopped when she found it open and Anita behind the counter. At first she had tried to argue that she could work but Anita just dropped some skates in her hands and urged her to go have fun. Following the others down the ramp she felt the air grow colder and it seemed to relax her slightly as she took in a deep breath. This place was always home to her.

"Come on Elsa!", turning to see her sister sit down next to Kristoff she took a moment to observe the two. Kristoff was clumsily tying his skates while Anna was careful and precise. The two were so different yet she could see the soft sparks of interest, interest she would be sure to ask Anna about later. Kristoff was older but he was a kind soul with bright potential once he figured out what direction he wanted his life to go in. They reminded her of her parents.

"Need sum help ov'r here", snapping from her thoughts she turned to see Merida with her fingers tangled up in the skate strings.

"Here", Hiccup offered a short tutorial on how to tie skates while Elsa sat and tended to her own.

The first step out onto the ice seemed to be the hardest as Elsa took steadying breaths, but once she was clear of the buffer she took off like a shot. The feel of her skates on the ice and the wind caused by her speed she closed her eyes and moved without thought. Turning her skates sideways she came to a graceful stop as ice shavings were sent dancing. With a sad smile she looked around the rink but she didn't see the others, she saw herself and Jack as he guided her and spoke softly. It was maddening how the memories made with him seemed to haunt her but she let them.

"Hi", Anna said as she came to a stop beside Elsa.

"Hi', she answered back, 'We haven't been on the same ice in a long time". Anna looked at her and nodded with a small smile. "I haven't been going to your practices or your competitions either…Im sorry Anna".

"Don't be Im not afraid to be on my own but I will admit it did get a little lonely", she wrapped her arms around her self and Elsa saw the little girl who had lost her parents, her home, and in some ways her sister as well.

"Well Im here now, for you", she put her hand on Anna's shoulder and her sister smiled bright before pushing off and going to join Kristoff. Taking a moment she watched everyone on the ice, there was quite a few other skaters and locals coming out to enjoy the skate as well. Merida was holding onto Hiccup for dear life as he tried to show her how to skate, Kirstoff was watching Anna from the buffer as she demonstrated a few techniques, Tulio and Miguel were racing around while dodging innocent bystanders', and Meg and Jamie seemed to be having a heated discussion concerning figure skates vs. hockey skates. It all seemed perfect, well seemed.

"If it isn't Ice Queen", her back went rigid as she turned to see Ksenia skate around her and stop in front of her, some distance left.

"Hello…Tooth", she spat the nickname out, remembering when Jack said the name bothered Ksenia cause it was a constant reminder of how she wasn't perfect.

"Cute. Having fun with all your friends?", at this she looked around at the others who weren't aware of her presence.

"What do you want? If its just to try and humiliate me good luck with that", pushing off to leave the girl she jerked to a stop when she was cut off by Ksenia.

"Just came to ask if you heard the good news?".

"What news?".

"About my new partner on the ice', Elsa's eyebrows drew down in confusion, 'Well he's not new to you actually. You see now that im sitting on the top of the board thanks to your choking, I figured I would dominate the only other thing you were good at, and who better then to do it with then….", she lifted an arm out towards Elsa and she felt a chill run up her spine as reality sunk in. Turning with a sharp cut of her blade she watched Ksenia's new partner skate past her.

"Hans?", his name left her mouth in a gasp of air but he heard it.

"Hello Elsa, so good to see you again".

"But how?", she shook her head, this wasn't happening.

"My old Coach was holding me back and then I got a proposition I just couldn't pass up. Pitch offered me a spot on his team and a partnership with Ksenia", she couldn't believe what he was saying. If Pitch had taken on Hans then what would happen to Jack's career?

"But Jack-".

"He's old news! Pitch cant win with a handicapped skater, Jack's done for the year. Don't bet all your money on a dead horse", Hans chuckled while Ksenia looped her arm with his and smiled.

"Does Jack know?", she knew he would be crushed by this news.

"Who cares if Frostbite knows, Pitch was gunna drop him anyways', she watched as he skated up to her and leaned forward slightly his voice dropping to a whisper, 'And now I have his place on the ice and soon I may just have you too". Her blood ran completely cold as she went to take a step back but slipped and fell.

"Hey!", Kristoff placed himself between her and Hans and she shakingly got to her feet.

"Hans?", Anna gasped as she stopped by Elsa's side.

"Hello there little princess", he smirked but Elsa didn't care how this situation was going to play out, she needed to see Jack. Taking off across the ice she couldn't believe she was going to him, why was she going to him?

"Elsa!", her sister had called out for her but she didn't stop as she stepped off the ice.

"Oh come back Els", she heard Hans mock her as she tossed down the skates and took off up the ramp. Hans was a bad guy she wasn't strong enough to face alone, there was only one person who ever made her feel like she could face the storm inside her mind. Doubt had made her not trust him but it was never him she couldn't trust. Bursting through the main doors she took only a few steps before realizing she had completely forgotten her shoes.

"Elsa you'd forget your head if it wasn't screwed on right", she shook her head before deciding shoes were over rated.

The erratic knocking woke Jack up first but the shouts of his name had him nearly falling off the couch to grab his crutches. Moving at a pace that resembled turtles stampeding through peanut butter he opened the front door and nearly dropped his jaw to the floor.

"Ice Queen?".

"Hi Prince Charming".

_**Wow that was a long one…...REVIEW!**_


	12. ThawTheFreeze

_**Okay I have hemmed and hawed over posting this chapter an decided the hell with it, im posting it. For all of you craving some Jelsa fluff…your welcome. Now for the thank yous…**_

MAGGIELEFEY: Thank you yet again, translators only give me broken sentences but I see where you are coming from and thank you

NICODEANGELO: Just for you my crazy cantaloupe an entire chapter of Jelsa fluff so enjoy

GUEST: *posts chapter with a smile while also putting a blanket over your shoulders* Thanx, enjoy!

FROZENFANATIC: Aw thank you we are reaching the tippy top and soon we will be on the other side of the mountain so be patient answers will be revealed

AMONGTHEGREATS: Where to start…Well my grammar does need work but its mostly do to pain medication and use of only one arm lol so sorry, and thank you I wanted the story to flow and be believable there are many cameos cause I love both Dis and Dream characters lol and you don't sound snobby. The winter Olympics and wiki were very helpful in my creating this! So please enjoy and feel free to review again!

PRISCILAORGLENE: I love the PC stuff had to bring it back, I love this couple and personally I love this story sounds weird but I find myself reading to edit getting to the chapter end, and going what the heck? Lol

YELLOWROSE: I believe you asked for Merida so there you go! Enjoy, enjoy I aim to please!

"Ice Queen?".

"Hi Prince Charming", it wasn't the most graceful thing to say but it was the first thing to pop into her head at the time. Plus she had never felt more like a damsel in need of saving then right now. She watched Jack as he looked at her in shock, as if she could vanish at any moment. Wrapping her arms around her shivering body seemed to snap him to as his eyes dropped to her feet.

"Are you out of your mind Elsa? Get in here", he moved out of the way and she entered without hesitation as he closed the door. "Come on the living room is just around the corner", following behind him she looked around at the many picture frames on the wall and stylized décor.

When they reached the living room she smiled at the old school fire place which had a few logs burning within. Elsa hadn't seen a fire place like it since she and Anna had moved out of their parents home. Not realizing she had paused in the door way she felt Jack's wrapped wrist touch her wrist as if to bring her back. Looking to him she wrapped her arms around her body again as if that could fend off anything, why had she come here?

"You gotta warm up", with a nod she walked to a mint and white paisley couch and sat down while putting her hands out towards the warmth of the fire. Jack seemed to be stuck in his next decision as he rubbed the back of his neck with his good hand while his mouth opened and closed a few times.

"Els-".

"Im sorry", she blurted out while bring her hands back to her chest.

"What? Why are you apologizing to me? Im the bad guy here", he spread his arms out but winced as he grabbed his crutch to steady himself.

"But that's just it', she looked up at him with tear filled eyes, 'Your not the bad guy". The sight of her made his eyes soften as he moved clumsily to the large oak coffee table and sat down in front of her.

"Elsa what happened?", she took a deep breath but instead of a steady exhale it came out as a whimper.

"I messed everything up for you Jack, it's my fault", he shook his head and took one of her hands into his.

"Hey, hey that's not true.", he tried to calm her down but Elsa shook her head as the tears fell freely.

"Have you talked to Pitch?", his eyes narrowed as he looked to the floor, he was confused. "Ill take that look as a no", she sighed. She didn't want to be the one to tell him.

"Are you going to tell me why you're here Elsa?", she took a deep breath and took his injured hand carefully into her own.

"It's Hans", his crystal blue eyes almost looked grey as he looked towards the fire.

"What'd that self absorbed windbag say now?".

"Pitch gave him your spot", the words left her in a whisper but he heard her loud and clear.

"I should be shocked, surprised even…..but im not. With the injuries I knew it wouldn't be long before I was replaced…..guess it just sucks that it's that snake that replaced me.", he turned his eyes on her and she calmed slightly at the gentle look. "Thanks for telling me.", she nodded slowly and looked down at his wrapped hand.

"Im tired of being scared Jack…I cant be strong on my own, not when I need to be.", his free hand touched her chin and made her lift her eyes to his once again.

"That's what im here for remember?".

"Your still my Prince Charming?", he chuckled and peered down at his broken state for a moment.

"Consider me your own personal knight in shining armor", there was a pause between them before they both broke out into a fit of laughter. Elsa sobered when her cell phone started blaring in her pocket, the familiar ringtone reminded her that she had left Anna alone at the rink.

"Anna? No calm down…..Im fine I promise….im not home, where are you?", she looked at Jack with an apologetic look but he shook his head with a smile. "I don't know when ill be home…..ill call Wellsie-", she sat confused as Jack took her phone and pressed it to his ear.

"Hi Anna', he pulled the phone away suddenly and Elsa could hear Anna squealing excitedly before he put the phone back to his ear, 'Anna give the phone to Kristoff! Hey reindeer games remember that favor you owe me…yeah im cashing in. Make sure Anna gets home safe and tell Meg she is having a sleep over.". Elsa watched Jack completely dumb founded as he set the details out with Kristoff before he handed the phone back to her.

"Anna? Yeah im going to meet Meg at her house, if Wellsie throws up a parental flag just remind her how she tries to get me out more. Thanks kid I owe you…ill see you after school, love you Anna", hanging up she looked at the phone as if it would bite her. Glancing at the clock on the mantel she knew if she left now she could meet Meg on her way to her dad's house. "I guess I should go", as she went to get up Jack stopped her.

"You don't have to go", she looked at him with confusion. "I mean you could go to Meg's but she wont be surprised if you don't show up", a blush covered Elsa's cheeks.

"But wont your mom…".

"She took Sophie on a mother daughter get away, they do it every year around this time to keep Sophie's mind off the accident", she remembered when he had told her about Sophie and what had happened to her.

"But what about school and they left you alone?", he shrugged.

"Sophie is an Einstein and im crippled not a vegetable", she nodded and started fidgeting with her fingers nervously. "If it makes you feel better you can sleep in Sophie's room but I understand if you still want to go to Megs'.".

"Do you…do you want me to stay?", she watched as Jack bit his bottom lip before smiling.

"The company would be nice", returning a smile she put her phone on the coffee table and rubbed her hands on her thighs.

"Then I'll stay", before Jack could respond Elsa's stomach gave off a rather loud grumble making her look at it like there was an alien hiding inside.

"I was just thinking about dinner", they both shared a laugh before he jerked his head towards another door way leading out of the living room. "Lets go see what we can find".

Jack handed a twenty to the delivery guy while Elsa took the pizzas and padded back into the living room. He watched her as he closed the door with a chuckle. Their sad attempt at dinner resulted in the fire alarm going off and tomato sauce all over the floor. Apparently they shared a lack of basic cooking skills so they agreed on the good old universal fall back, a half pepperoni, half pineapple and pepper pizza. Hobbling into the living room he watched Elsa finish pouring a soda before grabbing the television remote and turning the channels to find something to watch. She was now dressed in a pair of his black workout pants and her light blue tang top, her hair was in a single braid over her shoulder and even though she said she looked like a bum he thought she was beautiful.

"Okay, may I present to you a perfectly made dinner. Made by somebody else but it's the thought that counts", she sort of mumbled the last bit but he made his way to the couch with a smile and fell back on the couch.

"It looks great either way", he patted the seat beside him and she sat down. After handing him a plate with a slice of pepperoni she grabbed her own and settled back with a content look.

"Favorite genre?", she asked while going though the library of movies on his game console.

"Hmm, how about fantasy".

"Do you mind musicals?", he thought for a moment and shrugged.

"Consider my life a musical honestly", she laughed at his comment and he smiled while chewing on his pizza.

"A musical, really?".

"What you don't agree? We practically ooze jazz hands, sometimes I swear Jamie is on the brink of breaking out into a song and dance".

"Whatever im picking the movie", he watched as she selected a movie. He looked at the cover while chewing, the picture showed a girl trapped in a glass ball held by a man with wild hair that was surrounded by odd looking creatures.

"Is that David Bowie?", the giggle that followed his question made him smile as she hit play and nestled in beside him.

"It's a favorite, me and Anna used to watch it when we were younger. Once I actually asked the goblin king to take Anna away when she stole my favorite leotard".

"Didn't work huh?".

"Nope, no labrynth, no hot man in spandex, and no dance numbers", as she looked at him he couldn't help himself. Leaning towards her he pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss before returning his attention to his pizza. He thought she would say something but to his surprise she rested her head on his shoulder while nibbling at her crust.

Staring up at the ceiling Jack inhaled and released a relaxed sigh, when they had finished the movie and cleaned up they were both tired. He had shown her to Sophie's room and set her mind at ease that he would wake her in the morning for school. With another sigh he tucked his good hand behind his head and rested his other on his chest.

"A lot on your mind?", he jumped slightly and looked to his door to see Elsa hiding behind it. Sitting up he leaned back on his elbow and smiled at her and how she leaned her cheek against the door while biting her bottom lip.

"You alright?".

"Describe alright?", she responded with sad eyes. Lifting his blankets he laid back and watched as she thought about it. "Are you sure?".

"Elsa come here", he watched as what he could see of her stiffened at the command and he could have punched himself in his face. "I didn't mea-Elsa Im sorry", he started to get up but she had already entered and closed his door.

"I know you didn't mean it that way", he watched as she crossed his room and stood beside the bed for a moment before climbing in but she didn't lay down. Jack sat up beside her as she tucked her feet up beneath her and picked at the comforter.

"I can sleep above the covers", he started to move but she touched his arm.

"I trust you Jack", with a nod he laid back against his pillows, watching her as she uncurled beside him and pulled the blankets over them.

"Elsa?", a soft yawn left her and he smiled.

"Yes Jack?".

"C-can I hold you?", he felt stupid asking her but he had to. A sudden fear seemed to grip him that if she wasn't in his arms when he went to sleep she wouldn't be there beside him when he woke and the whole night will have been a dream.

"Promise to be a gentlemen?", a chuckle left him as he turned his head to look at her.

"Ill only do what you want me to", she smacked his stomach lightly as they both shared a laugh. Upon sobering he snaked his hand under her and rolled her gently into his side, where she fit seamlessly. It was like they were made for each other, a perfect fit. "Is this alright?".

"As long as you don't let go", she whispered. Using his wrapped hand he guided her chin so her lips brushed his and after giving her plenty of time to reject him he sealed his lips to hers. It was gentle and slow as he pulled back only long enough to feel her press forward for another kiss. With a smile he obliged, guiding her lips to open and allow his tongue to seek out hers. Though the kiss excited him Jack knew better then to treat Elsa as anything other then the delicate treasure she was, so as he drew his tongue back and sealed their lips together he pulled away slowly and kissed her forehead. Resting his chin on the top of her head he inhaled her scent with a deep draw in of air before sighing contently.

"I promise my Ice Queen….ill never let go".

_**Hope you enjoyed your stay do remember to rate your experience and don't forget to review your thoughts, thank you for reading and do drop by for the next chapter!**_


	13. WhatTheFjord?

_**Sorry it took so long! To those who are still with me I am sorry for such a delay I have been going to hospital visits and such to take care of this damn arm as well as dealing with the other stresses of every day life. But after some thought as to were this fic was going I have found the inspiration to continue! Plus star trek fics have been stealing my attention I loved the old school but I have truly fell in love with the two new movies Man I love them! Beautiful Spock yummy lol ok sorry on to the thank yous!**_

_**LITTLEHARMONIZER- thank you very much good to hear from you again!**_

_**FROZENFANATIC- Im so glad your still smiling I didn't want to over do the mush but that seemed like just the right amount I hope**_

_**NICODEANGELO- Awe Cantaloupe Im so touched byt his review thank you so much**_

_**YELLOWROSE-Elsa and Jakcet? Lol that was funny yes they will be getting back trust me!**_

_**BEASBETH- The concept of Tooth came up out of no where I like Tooth from the movie but needed a bad girl and she footed the bill, the name Ksenia is from the Russian skater lol but im glad you are enjoying and hope this chapter makes you happy!**_

_**AMONGTHEGREATS- Labrynth was my movie growing up I absolutely love love it and had to use it, anyway glad your still with me hope you continue to enjoy and review**_

_**CRAZYEIGHTS4EVER- Welcome and I am glad you are enjoying so far, it is a story that I am truly happy I decided to post, its become my baby**_

_**LOVEPRN- Hello new reviewer and thank you even a single word can make me happy lol im so simple**_

_**JELLIKELLI- Lol I can actually say that I have my own PC lol but no worries he is out there for you too im sure, thanks for review and do enjoy future chapters!**_

_**DANCINGUNDERTHEVELVETMOON- Im glad you enjoy welcome to the review panel and I do hope to hear from you again!**_

_**WILLOWPIERCE- Love that you love it so far, I reached a hiccup but im powering through lol so please stick around**_

_**YELLOWROSE- holy reviews you lol but that last one I couldn't find the pic and it made me sad but thanks for reviewing!**_

_***Deep breath* So many reviews I am so glad this fic is getting so much praise I am so very very happy lol….Alright on to the chapter!**_

The alarm sounded so distant but Elsa withdrew from comfort just long enough to cease the horrible noise before burrowing back into the warmth that seemed to surround her. A deep breath brought the scent of mint and pine which made her brow furrow as she slowly opened her eyes. Looking at the comforter she seemed even more confused, when had she changed her bed spread?

As she started to get up a weight around her waist tightened and pulled her back down against a warm length. Memories of the night before had her heart beat slow to its natural cadence as Jack nuzzled her neck with a sleepy groan. Unable to hold back her smile she enjoyed the way he tucked her up against him and tangled their legs, but as she shifted a yelp left her. Jack woke suddenly and scooted back from her with a bright blush on his pale cheeks.

"Elsa! Im sorry! I didn't-I wasn't….urghhhh", he covered his face with his hands as Elsa started to laugh. It was soft at first but she soon lost control of it as she covered her mouth and shook her head.

"No…its….fine. It's-it's natural….Jack", her own face was covered in a blush as she couldn't help but find the whole situation comical.

"You don't have to laugh you know", he growled but she just moved closer to him and moved his hands away from his face so she could see him.

"And you don't have to be a….stiff", her shoulders started to shake as she fought back the laughter and Jack gave her a less then impressed look. Leaning closer she pressed her lips to his in what was supposed to be a chaste kiss but the tables turned quickly as he used his good arm to wrap around her and pull her so she was half on him and half off. He asked her permission to deepen the kiss and she was all but powerless to grant him access. As he moved to kiss along her jaw the sudden blaring of the alarm clock made him pull back with a sneer.

"School", he grumbled and she nodded.

"Im gunna go take a shower", getting to her feet she silenced the clock and undid her braid.

"Can I join?", he asked making her eyes nearly pop out of her head.

"Jackson Over-".

"I was kidding…kinda, I blame hormones", he chuckled. Watching as he laid flat on his back with the blankets around his hips Elsa felt a blush cover her cheeks at the sight of him. Jack looked like he had just woken from a long night of vigorous activity, his hair tussled and his chest bare. For a moment she found herself wondering if they stayed together would he be the one she would share intimacy with for the first time?

"Like what you see?", his voice brought her out of her thoughts and she looked down at her hands.

"Im the only one who can see you remember?", the playful look left his eyes as he sat up and beckoned her back to the bed. Doing as he requested she rested her hands on the mattress and leaned on the bed. He touched her cheek gently, making her lean into his touch.

"Im yours you know, I think I always have been", his words made her look at him before pulling back and crossing the room to the door. "Elsa?", his voice sounded hurt. Stopping in the doorway she glanced back at him with a soft smile.

"So you'll be my Ice King?", his shoulders lost their tenseness as he smiled.

"Of course", she bit her bottom lip as she left the room and walked down the hallway, a giddy feeling filling her heart. Jack had done it, he had thawed her heart.

The hallways were bustling as usual when they had arrived and Jack had wished they had just stayed in his bed all day. Looking around he quickly spotted Kristoff who had Jamie in a head lock while Meg was picking at her nails and leaning against her locker but there was no sign of the rest of the gang. Trying to decide if he wanted to face them now or later he looked at Elsa who just shrugged and started towards them. Decision made.

"Well if it isn't the love birds", Meg deadpanned.

"Thanks for the cover last night", Elsa tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before looking at him.

"Don't mention it", she responded. Jack opened his locker and tossed his bag inside before grabbing a notebook and tossing it at Jamie who had to stop fixing his hair to catch it.

"I have to go to the rink tonight and do a few things for Coach Hare so ill see you guys there?", he turned to look at Elsa as she spoke.

"Yea we will be there", Kristoff answered but rubbed the back of his neck before speaking up again. "Will Anna be there too?", they all shared looks.

"If I remember correctly she has practice with Sandy before your practice, oh and she likes chocolate by the way", Jack smiled at Elsa as she winked to Kristoff who nodded excitedly.

"Aren't you a little old for Anna?", Jamie asked but earned him self another head lock.

"Who asked you shrimp?", Jack grabbed Elsa's hand and pulled her over to him gently.

"Gunna say good bye?".

"Jealous Frost?", she smiled and he leaned down slightly to rest his forehead against hers.

"Get a room", Meg grumbled before pushing off of her locker and grabbing her bag. Jack shot her a brief look before dipping his head and kissing Elsa quickly.

"See you at lunch?", he leaned back to enjoy her blush. Elsa wasn't a public-display-of-affection kind of girl but she wasn't about to say anything about his actions.

"Ill save you my tray", her response made him chuckle.

"It's a date", letting her go he watched as she headed down the hall and met up with Merida who had been waiting for her. Releasing a sigh he fell back against the lockers and smiled like a fool but when he turned to look at the others he shrugged. "What?!", they all looked from one another before Jamie spoke up.

"Someone's got it bad", he pushed off the locker and followed the others as they all laid on their own comments and impressions of him with Elsa. It didn't bother him in the slightest, he had her back and that was all that mattered.

With a content sigh Elsa placed her bag on the office desk and headed back out to start opening up the rest of the rink. Practices wouldn't start for another hour so she had plenty of time to her self to get things in order for the craziness that would over take the ice. Looking to the pair of skates she had borrowed the other night she bit the inside of her lip and smiled.

The cool air made her heart beat ease and as she let down her hair and raced across the glass surface she smiled. A few turns and minor spins and she came to a sudden stop. The feeling of excitement filled her entire body as she laughed to herself. Had her time with Jack really mended this much of her damaged heart?

"It is freeing no?", she gasped and turned to see Nic North as he slowly glided past, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Im sorry I didn't mean to mark up the ice", he came to a smooth stop that looked as natural to him as breathing.

"No need for apologizing Elsa".

"You know who I am?", this made her feel suddenly amazing. North was an elite skater and an even more elite coach so for him to know her by name was just amazing.

"Of course I know of you!", he laughed fully as if she had told a joke. "You are inspiration to many of my young skaters".

"You mean I was, I don't skate anymore", he nodded in agreement before skating slowly around the rink and motioning for her to follow.

"You could again', he looked at her pointedly before continuing, 'Tell me why did you stop?".

"My parents death…it ruined me", she answered softly as she skated beside him.

"I have seen you, on this ice…..with Jack no?", her blush was joined by a smile as she nodded.

"He showed me how to love skating again".

"So what is delay to inevitable? Why have you not shared your gift?", listening carefully to his heavy Russian accent she thought about his questions carefully.

"Because I am scared", she came to a slow stop and so did Coach North.

"When I was young my brother died', she looked up at him in shock but he didn't stop, 'The ice on our pond was thin and he fell through". She watched as North looked out at the ice and then placed a hand over his heart. "The loss of happiness like that is heavy but we can not let us die with them Elsa. Do you understand what I say?".

"I cant skate alone….I cant…".

"Then don't", he shrugged and looked past her as a smile broke across his face. Elsa turned slowly to see what he was looking at and as her eyes fell on a lone figure standing at the buffer she smiled. There stood Jack with a smile and a white long stemmed rose in his free hand. "Jackie! Are you ready to go over your contract?".

"What?", Elsa looked to North.

"I am Jack's new Coach, when he is ready to skate again he will be on team North!", the man chuckled happily and Elsa turned to skate to Jack.

"Is it true?", he nodded.

"Mr. North seems to think I will be a great pairs skater", his smile made her feel slightly weak in the knee but his words brought her back to reality.

"Wait…pairs but who will you skate with?", she watched as he lifted the rose and looked at her before slowly sinking down onto one knee.

"Im a Prince Charming still searching for his Princess but I think I have finally found her', she started to shake her head but he rose and carefully pulled her to him with his free hand, 'Elsa please".

"But what if we aren't compatible on the ice?".

"We are perfect together", his tone was confident and kept her grounded. As she closed her eyes and drew in a slow breath he leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers.

"You'll catch me?", she asked as she opened her eyes.

"Every time", his answer was instant.

"I cant believe im doing this", she whispered but pulled back and turned to look at North with a soft smile. "I'll do it", his face lit up as he threw his hands in the air and shouted with joy.

"What amazing day it is, I must tell Sandy!", he stepped off the ice and started for the ramp but paused for a moment and looked back at Jack. "Your center?", she watched as Jack smiled at his new coach.

"Her", he answered and despite Elsa's confusion the man threw his hands up again and shouted out in Russian before leaving them.

"Should I be scared?", he chuckled.

"Ill explain later".

_**KEEP IN MIND THAT I LOVE REVIEWS LOL SO YEAH…YOU SHOULD ALL REVIEW…IM OFF TO READ MORE STAR TREK…..SPOCK IS SO PRETTY LOL CHOW CHOW ALL!**_


	14. FixerUppers

_**YELLOWROSE- OMG I was writing this chapter and checked the comments one last time and there was your review about the formal! Get out of my head! Anyways it hasn't happened yet but you will get your wish lol enjoy!**_

_**HELLBOUNDANGEL- I rate all my fics M but my characters are aging in this fic, I have thought to ask the opinion of my readers if I should put in a lemony treat hmm maybe I shall do that! And thanks I love this story and how it is developing, please do keep reading!**_

_**AMONGTHEGREATS- Yes they have all been very cute lately thanks for review**_

_**FIGURESKATINGGUEST- I believe in getting as many facts straight as possible and when I made up my mind about this story I knew I was biting off a big piece of the pie bcuz I am not a skater, so thank you thank you thank you for your kind words**_

_**CRAZYEIGHTSFOREVER- Thanks and don't wait READ! Lol  
LOVEPRN- Thanks!**_

_**FROZENFANATIC- Strong Elsa moment in here just for you *Offers a cookie* Thanks for waiting patiently hope you enjoy**_

_**AJUNEBUGA- YAY!**_

_**AMAZED- Thank you I love hearing that people are enjoying**_

_**NICODEANGELO101- Hi favorite! My arm is doing okay but im waiting for another round of tests to find out what is wrong thank you for your concern! And Star Trek is awesome lol but I have been so lost in how to continue and then it was like BAM right in the face so im back up and sprinting ENJOY!**_

_**PLEASE READ- To all those who have been reviewing! Thank you soooo much it means a lot to know what you guys are enjoying and what might seem off though I am glad to say I have received no such reviews about this fic! And keep in mind I am taking requests as well as listening to any ideas for things you may like to see. You all make me so happy I am really hoping to break at least 100 reviews with this story before it ends…..at least im praying to lol. WELL READ AND HOPEFULLY LOVE! AND REMEMBER I LOVIS YOU ALL!**_

DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything Disney or Dreamworks only the lovely situations that my mind comes up with, so no sue me please!

"What are you wearing to the winter formal?", Elsa watched as Merida went to respond but ended with an exaggerated sigh and shrugged.

"What doo I need a dress far, no ones go'in tah ask me?".

"You mean he still hasn't asked?", Merida looked at her in confusion but Elsa just smiled. Hiccup had been hinting towards asking Merida to the formal since the tickets started selling but had apparently not worked up the nerve to ask yet. Coward.

"What aboot you?", the memory of Jack's romantic request to escort her too the dance made her sigh softly. "Take it Jack ask'd yah?", she nodded.

"He stood outside my bedroom window and attempted to quote Shakespeare", Merida smacked her forehead.

"Ho'd that trayn wreck end?".

"Oh he butchered it, but when I attempted to return to bed he scaled the climbing vine trellis to my window and threatened to break out into song unless I agreed to allow him entrance so he could ask me in a more dignified way to go to the formal with him", they shared a giggle as Elsa hugged her books to her chest

"Shop'n then?", looking at her fiery haired friend she nodded happily.

"Better hurry ladies!", they both paused to look up at their gym teacher Amelia Legacy as she clapped her hands and then tucked then behind her. The woman was amazing and athletic, which meant gym class wasn't your every day relax on the bleachers study hall.

The school had a co-ed various grade gym program which combined a bunch of different levels of teens, it always made for an interesting time during dodge ball. Moving along quickly Elsa and Merida changed and met back up in the gym both looking at the many set up mats as well as the other students.

"This is going to be fun", they turned to watch Meg crack her knuckles and come to stand beside them.

"Dodge ball?", Merida questioned.

"Even better, the school decided to teach self defense classes", Elsa tilted her head at this.

"Urgh they can teach yah how tah beat each oth'r but not archery?", both girl's rolled their eyes and looked up as Mrs. Legacy walked out onto the center mat with Mr. Doppler. Elsa looked at Meg and both girls laughed lightly while making Merida look at them. "Whaat?".

"She is going to own him", Meg laughed as they all looked at Mr. Doppler. The man was more of a librarian type rather then a gym teacher type while Mrs. Legacy was an ass kicking in size five pants.

"As you all know the school is taking an active role in teaching abstinence as well as teaching the common elements of self defense. Now boys don't you be laughing these classes will be beneficial for you as well, Mr. Doppler here has decided to include himself in some of these classes. As per directive we will pair same gender partners only!", there was a collective groan from some of the teens but Elsa looked at Merida and shrugged.

"Now we shall start the partnering", Mr. Doppler started pairing people and Elsa looked at Merida with a bit of a start. They might not be paired together.

"And that leaves Elsa with our new add to the class…Hans-".

"Wait why does she get paired with a guy?", Aurora complained.

"Hush it', Mrs. Legacy yelled while looking at her clip board, 'Hmm…uneven numbers. This wont be a problem will it?".

"Not at all", Elsa shuddered as Hans spoke up as he stepped up, catching her self she went to comment when Mrs. Legacy nodded and held the board behind her back.

"Excellent! Everyone partner up and select a mat!", looking to Hans she lifted her chin and walked to a mat. She would not allow him to intimidate her.

"N-now our first exercise will be…..", Elsa tuned them out as she watched her instructors move through the paces. She desperately wanted to be as far away from him as possible and as the others moved to copy the demonstration with smiles and jokes she felt her body shake. As she went to turn around two strong arms wrapped around her as a chin rested on her shoulder.

"Better act quickly or your attacker will get you were he wants yo-", he didn't get to finish as she shifted one foot back between his parted legs and drove her elbow back into his ribs. He released a huff of air and his arms tightened harder making her panic further. Hooking the foot between his legs around the back of his leg she pushed off hard while pulling sending both of them to the mats. The momentum made him lose his grip as she rolled away and got to her feet, shaking violently. Hans got to his feet and went to advance when Mrs. Legacy stepped in his way.

"Elsa im pairing you with Meg, Aurora broke a nail", she looked at her teacher and nodded before quickly moving away, leaving Mrs. Legacy to deal with Hans.

"You alright?", Elsa jumped as Meg settled beside her gym locker while rolling a lollipop around in her mouth.

"Im fine, takes more then a defense class to get me all demure", she went to laugh but the look on Meg's face made her sigh. "Im good, I have to go grab a new running schedule from Mrs. L she said it would be a good work out to help me build my stamina for skating.", Meg nodded.

"Alright we'll catch up with you at the cafeteria", Merida joined Meg as they left the locker room. Grabbing her bag Elsa went back out into the gym and got the papers she wanted from Mrs. Legacy with no comments about the class. Exiting the gym she headed down the hall at a steady pace while looking over the papers in her hand with an excited smile.

Using the back halls as a short cut she tucked the exercise papers into her bag and pulled out her phone. There was a message from Jack telling her he would be running late to lunch because of a heated argument with the nurse about how he didn't need a check up after dissecting a frog. Her laughter turned to a gasp as someone wrapped their arms around her roughly, her cell phone slipped from her hand as she was suddenly thrown against the wall.

The pain and shock made her voice die in her throat as she turned to face the person who had grabbed her. Hans smiled at her in triumph when she shook her head and leaned back against the wall. Fight or flight kicked in quickly as she went to dart away but Hans was faster and stronger. She was tossed back against the wall before she could even manage a few steps.

"Are you insane we are in school?", she hated how her voice shook and sounded so weak.

"I just want to have a little talk Els", he stuck his hands in his pockets and looked like they were having a carefree conversation.

"Elsa? Hey Elsa!", they both looked down the hall as Kristoff lumbered towards them. His face held a friendly smile but she had come to know him better then an outsider, his eyes were filled with aggression.

"Kistoff…..", her eyes darted back to Hans, she didn't trust the snake.

"Heading to lunch?", nodding slowly she was shocked to find that she couldn't move, her body was frozen. Kristoff wrapped an arm around her shoulders and looked at Hans threateningly before forcing her to move down the hall. They paused only for a moment as Kristoff picked up her phone and ushered her around the corner.

"You cant tell Jack", her voice was a breathy whisper as she fought the tears and stamped them down.

"Of course not', she looked up at him as he pulled his arm off of her, 'He'd kill him".

Removing her shirt carefully Elsa looked at her self in the tall mirror she had in her room and winced. There was a nasty bruise on her shoulder from when she came into contact with the wall as well as another on her arm in the shape of a few fingers. Her pale skin made the bruises look even worse then they would on some one who was tanned by the sun. Grabbing a long sleeve she stopped all movement as her eyes met a set in the mirror.

"Elsa?", she quickly put on her shirt and turned to look at Anna.

"They are from the defense class we are taking in gym", moving to her bed she started opening the boxes Aunt Wellsie had dug out of the garage. It was all Elsa's old skating stuff.

"Riiight, any ways I was wondering if you could do me a huge, huge favor?", Anna walked to her bed and looked into some of the boxes before looking at her.

"How huge?".

"Like I might be forever in yo-wait a minute you owe me!", Elsa smiled as she recalled her sleep over at Jacks'.

"Alright lay it on me".

"He invited me to the Winter Formal", by he Anna meant Kristoff. The two were getting close but from what Elsa could see the reindeer raising teen truly liked her sister and would not harm her.

"And I take it you need me to get Wellsie to approve of this date?", Anna nodded while adding big doe eyes for good measure.

"Please Elsa".

"Alright Ill work my magic, by the way me and the girls are going to the outlets this Sunday to find dresses", she watched Anna pick through a few leotards and then smile.

"How are you getting there?".

"Im letting her borrow the car", they both looked to the door where their Aunt stood.

"As long as we are back before nine", Elsa couldn't help but smile. She had gotten her driver's license the moment she turned sixteen, just in case.

"We?", Wellsie raised a delicate eye brow and the girls looked at one another for a moment.

"Anna was invited to the formal by one of Jack's friends".

"Jack is seventeen now correct?", the platinum blonde knew exactly were this was going. Anna was only thirteen and Kristoff was soon to turn seventeen, their age difference went outside of Wellsie's two year senior rule.

"Kristoff is sixteen and a close friend of mine as well Aunt Wellsie, if I thought he was interested in Anna for any reason beside an honorable one this would not be happening", Wellsie smiled and came into the room, flopping down onto the bed when she reached it.

"You deem this young man worthy?", her question held humor and Elsa smiled.

"Yes".

"Alright, she can go', both girl's squealed happily and bombarded their Aunt with hugs. "But you both need dresses-".

"She can come with me and the girls!", she pulled back and started putting her old trophies out on the shelves she had put up a few days ago.

"Im going to go tell Kristoff, thank you so much mo-Aunt Wellsie!", Elsa looked at Anna as she corrected her slip before darting out of the room. Her Aunt looked suddenly nervous which made her smile.

"I know you never planned…..us', she started in a whisper but courage grew as she smiled at Wellsie, 'But you would have made an amazing mom".

"I miss my sister dearly but in a way I never really lost her, because I have you girls", they shared a smile before Elsa returned to her task.

"You sure your ready for all this again?", she was motioning to the unpacked leotards and tights.

"No", she took a deep breath before walking back to her bed and looking down in the box before her. There was a picture of her parents, it was taken long before she and Anna were apart of their lives. Her mother was in a beautiful leotard dress and holding a trophy while her father was standing beside her in a hockey uniform with a freshly blackened eye.

"I remember that day. Your father's team was playing in the championship the same day your mother was skating for qualifiers, she was so nervous", she handed the picture to her Aunt as she smiled. "She needed him there but let him go….".

"What happened?".

"He purposely got in a fight and was suspended from the game', she laughed and handed the photo back, 'Drove like a mad man to get back to her". Elsa looked down at the photo and smiled at her parents faces. "That night as everyone celebrated her placing for the big team your father proposed. He told me that there was no way he could let her go again..", Wellsie's voice cracked as she got to her feet.

"I miss them", she said it softly as her Aunt nodded. "But I wont die with them", she repeated North's words and it was like the tears dried instantly.

"They would be so proud of you Elsa", moving around her bed she hugged Wellsie tightly and pulled back as Olaf lumbered into the room and released a groan.

"Aw someone needs a warm hug huh Olaf?", she laughed as she hugged the giant white ball of fur. "Dinner?", she asked while straightening.

"Im thinking take out".

"Sounds fattening", she countered to her usually healthy choice Aunt.

"We'll turn back the bathroom scale", her Aunt shrugged and they walked out of the room together while sharing a good laugh. Back in Elsa's room on the night stand sat the picture of her parents, were they could watch over her once again.

_**THANK YOU FOR READING!**_


	15. FightsAndDresses

_**Aw I am kinda sad….there wasn't that many reviews for that chapter…sorry if it wasn't that awesome, hopefully this chapter makes up for my fail on chapter 14!**_

_**NICODEANGELO101- You are such a sweet heart anyways im prayin for no surgery on the arm but im thinking that might be inevitable but whatcha gunna do, anyways glad you are still here and making me smile with each of your reviews!**_

_**AJUNEBUGA- Elsa is a tough girl and Jack will always be there to protect her but don't you worry Hans has some shit comin his way**_

_**YELLOWROSE- LOL your awesome im glad your enjoying and I also enjoy your input in your reviews, looking forward to hearing more comments or opinions. Do you think this fic could develop into having a lemon im starting to think this over since this fic is drawing towards its end?**_

_**CRAZYEIGHTSFOREVER- Thank you for reviewing every chapter, I feel like the last chapter fell a little short but hopefully this one will make up for it**_

_**FANGURLINIT- Well im very glad you are enjoying and thank you for your review, I am thinking about a sequel maybe a little two chapter deal….not sure**_

_**FROZENFANATIC- *holds you back* Easy crazy the time will come patience is a virtue and you cant rush love am I right? Lol **_

_**ALRIGHT taking a curious pole just wondering who thinks there should be a lemon in this fic? Leave a review if you don't regularly review a simple yes or no will suffice thank you to all that participate! **_

"Take it easy Jack my boy! That ankle is not re-", North fell silent as Jack's ankle gave out and he slid across the ice, 'Ready". Elsa giggled as she watched Jack growl and try to get to his feet, he had just gotten permission to return to the ice. She felt no surprise when he immediately tried the most difficult of tasks and failed. His strength had dwindled in his time away from the rink but he chose to ignore it and pushed himself.

She on the other hand had started small and after finding the basics to be as easy as riding a bike she stepped up her game with a series of doubles and a few stag jumps. Using her momentum she began to spin and as her surroundings melted away she let her body move on its own. Her right leg acted as her base while her left lifted off the ice. Grabbing her blade she guided her foot up slowly till her back was arched and her face was tilted back so her eyes were on the ceiling above. As speed began to falter she released her blade and shrunk down low to the ice with one leg extended out before tucking in tight and raising her hands above her head. The motion made her spin so fast that everything became a blur before she struck her foot out and came to a sudden stop. Her hands slowly lowered to her side and the quite was shattered as a thunderous clapping caught her attention.

"Bravo, bravo! Beautiful Elsa! Your form is stupendous! Did you see Jack?", she took in quick breaths as she tried to calm her racing heart. When her eyes found Jack's she lowered them immediately at the look in his eyes. There was no anger, hate or jealousy but something else, something deeper. Lifting her eyes moments later she noted how he had calmed his reaction and smiled warmly.

"She's perfect", he replied which made her blush.

"Today's practice is over, you both have much to do before you can be as one. Perhaps next we work on the basics yes?", they both nodded to North as he smiled. "Good, good. Now off with you both!", he shoed them off the ice and practically out the front door. Elsa slipped out of the locker room and grabbed her coat slipping it on quickly to cover her still bruised arm. She didn't see Jack approaching, who had caught site of the bruise but stopped himself from questioning her.

"Need a ride home?", his voice drew her attention as she zipped up her coat and smiled.

"You finally passed huh?", she smiled as he shrugged. Jack had proven it was possible to fail the driver's exam a multitude of times but maintain a positive attitude about it. Plus he claimed it gave him more time to focus on fixing his old jeep and making sure it was perfect when he could drive it.

"Is that a yes?", she giggled and nodded.

" I would love a ride home".

"Then allow me to escort you to the carriage", he offered an arm and she continued to giggle as she wrapped her arm with his and they headed for the parking lot.

"Your obsession with her is borderline unhealthy you know?", Hans looked over his shoulder as Ksenia approached him. He had watched North's practice with his new star performers and he found the whole scene to be a displeasure to observe.

"I keep a close eye on the things I want", she stopped beside him and folded her arms over her chest. Out in the parking lot Jack was opening the door to his jeep for Elsa who in turn rolled her eyes but got in.

"And if she never wants you back?", he parted from the wall he was leaning on and faced Ksenia with a smirk on his face.

"I always get what I want Ksenia, I got you didn't I?", he held her chin in his hand as he spoke but she knocked his hand away like it was a pesky fly.

"No, you GOT lucky that Jack put him self on the handicapped list and my Coach was looking for a suitable replacement. I suggest you get with the program because this time next year, with or without you I am going to make qualifiers", she was always a spitfire, Ksenia. Grabbing her by the hips he pulled her flush against him with a toothy grin.

"I love it when you get bossy with me", for a moment he thought she would punch him but the anger fizzled out as she raised an eye brow at him.

"You'd never like her you know", he tilted his head.

"And why is that?".

"She doesn't like it rough like I do", and with that she slipped out of his grasp and headed for the inner rink. Hans watched her hips sway as she went and for a moment he considered her words but as the loud rumble of an engine drew his attention back out to the parking lot he smirked.

"She may not like it rough now but im sure she'll come around", his words were heard by no one as he stood there in the lobby and watched the old jeep leave the parking lot.

"Kristoff stop playing with the reindeer or we will be late for school!", Jack slapped his hand against the side of his jeep as he watched the blonde jog down his driveway and slip out the front gate. A rather large reindeer grunted as it reached over the fence eagerly.

"Sorry Sven ill be back soon", he pulled a carrot out of his bag and offered it to the massive animal which took a bite of the offered treat and trotted back up the drive way towards the herd that Kristoff's family raised proudly. It was some kind of tradition to them. "Alright im good!", Kristoff chuckled as he tossed his bag in the back and hopped in while taking a bite off the same carrot he had offered Sven.

"Dude that is so unsanitary", Jack grimaced while putting the jeep in drive and pulling away from the front gates.

"Nah, Sven is like family", the blonde countered.

"He's a reindeer", he deadpanned while focusing on the road.

"Just this once Jack I will allow that comment but don't ever let Sven hear you say that", he chuckled at his friend's defense of the animal but deep down he knew Sven was very important to Kristoff. When Kristoff was just a boy his grandfather had given him the baby bull after finding him abandoned, five years after that his grandfather passed away. Kristoff had said that Sven was the last great lesson the man had taught him. How to care for another.

"By the way we are going to get fitted for our tuxes on Sunday, apparently the girls are all going to pick out their dresses and will text us the colors.", he caught the goofy grin on his friend's face and he chuckled. "Still cant believe Wellsie said yes".

"Why wouldn't she im a fabulous catch".

"For her thirteen year old niece..yeah cant imagine why she would consider downing that fabulous match", he spared Kristoff a glance as he turned into the school parking lot.

"Anna is special and im a traditionalist, I would never lay a hand on a woman I wasn't married to", Jack slammed on the breaks and looked at him in shock.

"What?".

"You heard me, im saving my self for marriage", shaking off the shock he pulled into a parking space and shut off the jeep.

"Let me get this straight you are going to wait? Isn't that what women do?".

"Men do it to! Well what about you?", the question stumped Jack as he thought for a moment.

"What about me?", what a great response.

"You still sit in row V right?".

"Yeah but im not going to wait till im married", he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What if Elsa wanted to wait till then hmmm?", Kristoff got a smug look on his face and Jack had to fold.

"Then I guess I would be waiting to", he chuckled and bopped his head on his steering wheel but when a massive hand landed on his shoulder he looked to Kristoff.

"She's that special huh?".

"Yeah…yeah she is", he answered before getting out of the jeep and heading for the bus drop off area, Elsa should be there waiting for him.

Securing the lock on her bike chain Elsa adjusted her bag on her shoulder and headed for the usual meeting spot for everyone. It looked like Hiccup, Merida, and Jamie had already arrived and then her sight landed on Jack and Kristoff as they crossed the parking lot. Quickening her pace she reached them in no time and Jack picked her up in a quick tight hug which hurt slightly as his touch reminded her of the bruises left by Hans.

"Morning Els", a chill ran up her spine as she turned in Jack's arms to see Hans standing a few feet away, wearing a smug look. She stepped slightly away from Jack as she touched the bruise on her arm which was hidden by the long sleeves she had taken to wearing till the bruises healed. The action did not go unnoticed by Jack as he looked at her in confusion and then at Hans. And like watching someone put the last puzzle piece into place on a particularly frustrating project, she knew he knew.

"You son of bit-".

"Jack no!", she tried to stop him but Jack launched at Hans without hesitation and they both went to the ground.

"How dare you touch her!", she gasped as Jack landed a punch to Hans's jaw. Trying to reach for him she was stopped by Tulio and Miguel who had appeared seconds before the explosion.

Hans laughed as he punched Jack in the ribs, making him buckle only for a second before going in for another strike. At this point in time a few of the school's security officers had taken notice of the fight and were approaching. They had to act fast or Jack would be facing expulsion for causing a disruption.

"Kristoff stop him before he gets caught", Elsa cried as the blonde grabbed Jack off of Hans and dragged him back into the crowd. She had never seen him so furious as he fought against Kristoff's hold to continue the fight. At this point Meg had arrived and looked at Tulio with a brief trace of apology in her eyes before she hit him. Elsa gasped but he shook his head and ushered her away with Miguel as Meg shook out her now red hand and turned towards Hans.

"How dare you think its ok to smack a girl on the…", as they got further away Elsa could no longer hear Meg screaming at Hans as the crowd around them thickened. Meg was causing a distraction so Jack wouldn't get collared for the fight. With a look at Tulio and his developing black eye she felt tears well up in her eyes. These were true friends, they were willing to take a hit to protect one another. How did she get so lucky?

"Why didn't you tell me?", his voice held so much hurt Elsa almost lost it again but managed to stay grounded and fight off the tears.

"I knew you would react this way", she whispered and looked at Jack as he shook his head. He had a split lip and a nice bruise developing on his side but other then that he was fine.

"My reaction was justified Elsa, he hurt you", he fell silent as the school's nurse brought over an ice pack.

"How did you say you hurt your self again?".

"It was my fault!", Kristoff spoke up, 'My reindeer got lose and Jack offered to help catch him". The nurse eyes both boys curiously but then shook her head and sighed.

"They seriously don't pay me enough…alright you are all set I have to go to the Principle's office. You darn kids just have to fight on school property don't you", it wasn't a question aimed at them but they all shared a glance before clearing out of the office. As they stepped out into the hallway Jack grabbed her and held her tightly for a few moments before pulling back to look at her.

"Ill see you at lunch", she nodded and rose up to kiss him before sinking back down and heading down the hall.

"So where are we stashing the body?", she distinctly heard before both boys were out of hearing range.

"Look at that one!".

"I love that color!".

"Someone kill me..", Elsa turned and laughed as Meg looked at the racks of dresses and then at the rest of them. She couldn't help but still feel grateful to the boisterous girl for her actions at school on Friday and how she literally saved Jack's behind from being kicked out of school. Thanks to her quick thinking and actions Hans was saddled with three days in school suspension and meetings with a school counselor about inappropriate touching.

"What color do you like Merida?", Anna asked excitedly as she clapped her hands.

"Som'thin green I think, it's mah fave'rit color", she watched her younger sister nod in agreement.

"And green goes great with red!", Merida nodded and looked at her.

"What bout you Elsa?", at first she wanted to answer confidently but then she fell flat as she realized she had not thought about it much, nor had she discussed colors with Jack.

"I don't know…Meg?", the tall brunette looked at a rack of dresses and sighed.

"Something in lilac", her answer made the three girls stop and stare at her in astonishment. "What? I like the color, so what?".

"Yah but its sooo….".

"Girly", Anna finished. There was a pregnant pause before all of them burst out into laughter.

Not long after they had each settled into searching racks, helping each other in and out of dresses and making sure to offer comments as well as concerns on each others many choices. Anna had decided on a lovely pale pink sweet heart strapless with a tight bodice and slip style skirt, the soft shimmer to the fabric gave a very ethereal look to it. Merida after much debate and green dresses had finally found one that sufficed. The strap that went around her neck was decorated with rhinestones that caught the light nicely as well as the band that went just under her bust line to give the dress a high waist and loose skirt which billowed around her when she moved. And then there was Meg, talk about a hard sell. She actually surprised Elsa the most with her choice of a tightly fitted mermaid dress. It was done with over lapping material to look full and the faux buttons that went all the way down her back gave it an elegance. Elsa found her dress on accident.

On their way to taking their dresses to a small shop that did alterations Elsa saw a beautiful dress on a manikin at the front of a small specialty shop. After some coaxing from her friends and sister she entered the shop and asked to try on the dress. Now she was standing in the changing room with said dress on.

"Well?", that was Meg.

"C'mon then, we're dyin tah see!", definitely Merida. Then there was a knock on her dressing room door and she turned to face it.

"Elsa…come out so we can see", she smiled softly at her sister's voice and took a deep breath.

"Alright, Im coming out", turning the knob she stepped out and was met with three stunned faces.

"Wow Elsa you look…amazing", she smiled brightly before looking into the mirror and blushing.

"This is the one", they all nodded in agreement and Elsa looked at her self one last time before slipping back into the changing room. Jack had better be prepared, cause she was going to knock his socks off.

_**Thank you!**_


	16. MayIHaveThis

_**Okay I hope everyone enjoys this chapter I took me a little longer to post then I had originally planned but some stressful happenings in my life caused my artistic drive and flare to jump out the window and run for the hills. With that being said I really hope you all enjoy this. My song choice was made randomly I heard the song and the scene just unfolded so smoothly with it but of course listen to any music while reading the scene…unless that's weird…but it kind of helps sink you into that moment. Or im just weird lol**_

_**NICODEANGELO- *Glompse* thank you my mango you are so sweet and I appreciate the concern, ill survive im a toughie**_

_**AJUNEBUGA- She is definitely a lovable sarcastic girl for sure**_

_**MAGGIELEFEY- Welcome back and thank you**_

_**JELLIKELLI- I will take you *wink* comment and use it well, there will be lonely Jelsa love comin your way soon!**_

_**JUSTANOTHERGIRL- Aw thank you very much I love writing it!**_

_**CRAZYEIGHTSFOREVER- LOL you are funny, I wanted to keep Elsa's dress a secret cause I wasn't sure what I would have her in but I decided to use her dress from the movie cus it is just breath taking and she looks dang good in it too, so hope you enjoy!**_

_**HELLBOUNFANGEL13- I agree I believe I will do a lemon I was waiting though since their relationship was just developing and they weren't of an appropriate age just yet but thanks for the input**_

_**STARGAZER225- Their ages are slowly revealed as the story developes but yeah I didn't make it like blatant but Jack is currently 17 and Elsa 16 if that helps, thanks for your review and point out!**_

_**ZOEBENSON- Welcome and thank you she is a personal fave for some reason lol**_

_**FROZENFANATIC- Down crazy! Lol he got only a sliver of the ass kicking coming to him so please be patient he will get his lol *Offers a cookie***_

_**YELLOWROSE- I heart Sven so much also the video I couldn't track it for some reason…made me sad cause I wanna see lol glad you are enjoying and Jack has something way better then flowers for Elsa hehe**_

_**WOW so many reviews I am a very happy person right now lol**_

adjusted the tie around his neck for what felt like the hundredth time before growling at the stuffy feel of it. With a quick glance around he pulled it lose and disposed of it in a pile of fake snow that lined the ballrooms walls. Undoing the top few buttons he sighed in relief and stuffed his hands in his slacks pockets. The winter formal was being held in their towns premiere hotel which was run by a man who loved the old feel of antiques and elegance.

Thanks to that love the ball room was beautifully decorated in hues of grey, blue, and pristine white to give it a true winter wonderland look. The main entrance was dressed to look like an ice tunnel as you entered before it opened to reveal what literally looked like a snow-scape indoors. There were ice sculptures of many kinds and the dance floor was covered in a thick mist that was dispensed by fog machines. And much to his dislike it was formal attire only.

Glancing over he watched as Kristoff paced back and forth like a pensive animal before looking at Hiccup who was fiddling with his cell phone with a rather terrified look. For some reason they had all decided that they would meet at the hotel, the girls claimed that was how they wanted it. Looking down at his suite he smirked, the jacket and slacks were white with a silver vest and white shirt. The tie which he had deemed a nuisance was a soft bluish teal, hopefully that wasn't important to keep on. Turning his attention on the guys around him he could already guess the dress colors the girls would be wearing based off the vests and ties.

Kristoff hadn't even thought to complain when he was saddled with a black tux that had a pink vest and tie, so Anna would be in pink. Hiccup was elated when he was dressed in a mocha tux and green accessories, claiming it beat pink. So Merida would be in green. But the ultimate shocker was Jamie who had shown up in a black tux with lilac vest and pocket scarf. When they all questioned his odd choice Jack was the first to put two and two together. Meg would be in lilac and her date was Jamie. No one could have seen that one coming. Then there was the odd balls Tulio and Miguel who had both come in outrageous attire, claiming that their lack of dates did not limit them to a certain color pallet. This translated to Tulio was in a vintage blue tux and Miguel in a vintage orange, both complete with top hats and canes.

"Where are they?", Kristoff stopped his pacing and looked at Jack who just smirked as his eyes fell on the tunnel.

"Here", he answered before straightening his spine.

Merida came forward with a smile and Hiccup did his best not to stutter as he commented on her dress and offered her a drink. The two in Jack's opinion were cute, Merida had helped Hiccup come out of his shell a bit which had been an improvement. Turning back as Meg came to stand by Jamie he had to hide the shock when she kissed the usually docile teen. 'That's awkward', he thought for a moment before his attention was drawn to the tunnel once more as Anna came through looking excited as usual. When her eyes landed on Kristoff it was like watching one of those romantic comedies, she tripped over her usually clumsy feet and he caught her. Despite the age difference between them Jack saw the relationship between them developing into something beautiful. He was an old soul though, a hopeless romantic.

The sound of people murmuring made him look to the tunnel once again and this time, he could have sworn his heart beat paused. There stood Elsa, her hair in a loose braid with strategically placed pins that caught the light and made it look like glistening pieces of ice. Her dress shimmered beneath the lights, its tealish blue color contrasting to her pale skin beautifully. With further examination he smirked at how the bodice hugged her form with the faintest shimmer of see through sleeves that started just off her shoulders and the precarious slit up the right side that almost went clean to her hip. As she turned towards him he noted how her cheeks turned a soft pink and her eyes dropped to the floor. Moving towards her he reached into his jacket pocket for the gift he had gotten for her when at the outlets getting his tux.

"Elsa", he spoke her name softly as he stopped as close to her as possible, using a hand to lift her chin so she was looking up at him.

"I can skate in front of hundreds of people wearing nothing more then a bathing suite without a thought and yet standing here-now in this dress with others looking at me I cant keep myself from trembling.", the grin that spread across his face was one of understanding.

"I see a damsel in need of rescue", he chuckled. Elsa seemed to relax at the sound of his humor, her shoulders losing some of their tenseness. "You look beautiful Elsa, you stole my breath away the second I saw you", he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box. Her eyes widened when he lifted the box between them and offered a soft smile.

"What is this?", she asked breathlessly.

"Open it and see", he pressed. With a graceful ease she took the box and opened it slowly, her eyes misting with tears.

"Jack…", her response made him smile as he took the box and lifted the necklace out of it. The silver chain was dainty but shimmered in the light and the pendent on it gleamed brightly as it slid. "A snowflake", she whispered as he tucked the box away and unclasped the necklace. Once it was secured he pulled back and pulled a chain out of his shirt.

"They say that no two snowflakes are alike…but every so often two are perfectly matched", as he spoke he watched her touch her own pendent before reaching out and touching his. "I don't know how it happened but I found my perfect match', he paused as the blush on his cheeks burned brightly, 'It's you".

"Your embarrassed", she giggled softly.

"I've never fell in love before, im a little new at thi-", before he could finish he was dive bombed by Kristoff who ruffled his hair playfully.

"Enough of the hallmark moments, it's time to dance!", before he could react the lumbering goon who was his friend returned to Anna and pulled her into the fray of swaying bodies on the dance floor. Turning to Elsa he was about to say something when Merida grabbed her with a loud 'whoop' and headed for the dance floor. Looking down at the pendent he smiled and tucked it back into his shirt before following the others with a laugh.

"He said he loves you?", Anna bounced on her toes as she clapped her hands happily.

"It's not a ring but it definitely looks expensive", Meg commented as she reapplied her lips stick in the mirror. Elsa glanced down at the pendent and smiled once again before shaking her head.

"He said he had never fallen in love before", she corrected Anna.

"Sounds like luv tah me", the thick accent could only come from Merida as she opened the stall door and headed for the sinks.

"My sister's going to get married!", Anna shouted making all the girls in the bathroom look at her in shock.

"No! No im not! Anna!", she growled her sister's name who shrugged innocently.

"Sorry", she smiled as they all left the bathroom together.

The guys were all sitting around their reserved table, some of them lacking their jackets do to the heat from dancing. Jack was poised in his chair with his feet up on the table as he balanced on two of the chair's legs, he looked content. Walking to him she took a deep breath before twisting and falling into his lap making the chair slam back down on all fours. His shock was replaced with a smile as his arms wrapped around her and he buried his face in her neck.

"I hate this penguin suite", he grumbled. Elsa stifled the laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You think this dress is comfortable?", her response was met with a grunt.

"You look amazing though", she looked at her dress and then nodded.

"I do, don't I?", he pulled back for a moment and chuckled before pressing his lips to hers in a teasing kiss. As the music changed to a slow song Elsa turned to see the others at the table all making their way to the dance floor but before she could comment Jack got to his feet and placed her in the chair before kneeling.

"May I have this dance?", she rolled her eyes at his Prince Charming act but smiled.

"Of course", as he kissed her hand and got to his feet she couldn't help but sigh softly. She loved him. With all her heart and her soul she truly loved Jackson Overland.

_ People say we shouldn't be together_

_ We're to young to know about forever…_

Jack took a step into the small space between dancing couples and spun Elsa till she stood before him. The soft smile on her lips was contagious as he bowed to her and she curtsied back with a soft laugh. Placing a hand on her hip he positioned their other hands out, almost in the traditional stance of the waltz. The lyrics of the words seemed to fill him as he guided her around in graceful steps, her body moving with his as if mirroring him perfectly.

_ So I don't wanna wait any longer_

_ I just wanna tell the world that your mine girl.._

Taking her hand he spun her out and then with a smooth pull she curled back into him, her back settling against his chest as he set his chin on her shoulder and they swayed together. Pressing a kiss to her neck he smiled as she shivered. Taking her hand in his he spun her out once more and brought her back flush against him with a smile and a wink.

_ They don't know about the up all night's_

_ They don't know I've waited all my life_

They moved together in a sweeping waltz that mixed with a few elements of lifts and spins, not realizing that as they moved other couples slowly cleared an area just for them as they became lost in the dance. Jack's wrist was tingling and reminding him of it's injured status but he couldn't seem to care as he took Elsa's hands and gracefully lifted her off the ground in a sweeping circle before she was brought back down onto her shimmering heels.

_ They don't know about the things we do_

_ They don't know about the I love you's_

_ But I bet if they only knew….They would be jealous of us_

By this time they had an audience watching the moment they were sharing but he didn't care. She was looking at him with that same sweet smile as he moved them around the floor. Sending her away in a quick moving spin she came to a stop and looked at him as he placed a foot back. She knew this lift and the confidence in her eyes was not only in her self but in him as well. She knew he would catch her.

_ They don't know how special you are_

_ They don't know what you've done to my heart_

_ They can say anything they want…'Cause they don't know about us_

Placing one hand over his heart he bowed to her and smiled as she curtsied once more before they both straightened and he nodded to her. Those around them watched as she kicked off her shoes and ran to him.

_ They don't know what we do best_

_ That's between me and you_

_ Our little secret…..But I wanna tell 'em…._

His hands found her waist with ease as hers landed on his shoulders and with a sudden surge of power from her kick off and his toss she was almost flying about his head. Catching her hips she lay back, her body draping gracefully as he lowered her down onto his shoulder and she turned in his arms. Her hands ran through his hair and came to rest on either side of his neck as her feet settled back on the ground. Their breaths mingled as he rested his forehead against hers and they shared a soft laugh that was almost like an exhale.

_ They don't know about us….._

As the last words echoed in the air there was a moment of silence before applause broke out around them. Jack pulled back to look around as a good portion of their fellow peers clapped and shouted cat calls at the two of them.

"Way to go!".

"That was beautiful!", they turned as their friends surrounded them with 'whoops' and smiles.

"You two looked amazing", Hiccup commented as he wrapped an arm around Merida's waist who was beaming.

"Here's your shoes Dirty Dancing", Meg smiled as she handed over Elsa's shoes. With a chuckle Jack wrapped his arm around her waist and curled her back into him so he could give her a chaste kiss, the others seemed to disperse as music filled the air in a fast pace beat.

"I think it's time Elsa", she looked at him with confused eyes.

"What?".

"May I have this skate?", she giggled and took Jack's offered hand as they skated around the ice, their coach choosing to watch from the buffer. As they moved together around the outside she couldn't help but feel an unbelievable calm with Jack at her side. Skating with him was nothing like when she had skated with Hans. When they reached for each other there was a need, each caress held feeling, and every time he tossed her into the air he was there to catch her. She had found her partner.

"Beautiful! We will end with that for today, yes?", she turned to look at Jack as he favored his wrist.

"Yeah, no sense in pushing we have a few more weeks before our first competition", his automatic agreement told Elsa that he was in pain from practice.

"All the more reason for you to be practicing harder Jack", the smooth and eerie voice made Elsa grab Jack's hand as he tensed beside her. As Pitch emerged Elsa related his movements to that of snake.

"Pitch", North greeted him with a serious air.

"Taking in strays now North, seems like a stretch even for you", Elsa looked at Jack but he did not take his eyes off his ex-coach.

"Jack, Elsa. Time to go", he opened the buffer and Elsa pulled Jack along. As they walked up the ramp that eerie voice made her freeze.

"When you are ready to be a star again Elsa, do be sure to give me a call", she looked at North as he turned to look back at her. With a deep breath she looked back over her shoulder and lifted her chin.

"I only skate for the best", and with that she turned back around and walked out of the rink with her coach on one side of her and the one person who she needed most on her other side. Jack.

_**Thank you!**_


	17. BeenThereDoneThat

_**Well last chapter didn't get the response I was hoping for but what are yah gunna do here is the next chapter and I really hope everyone enjoys, the background stuff has been laid and our lovely couple will be competing again very soon. Hope everyone stays around till the end!**_

_**WICKEDGREENPHANTOM- Thank you very much for your review and im glad you got emotional makes me feel like im doing my job right lol**_

_**YELLOWROSE- Watched the video it was soooo amazing that it gave me an idea for another story and ill be probably using that song for some competition writing inspiration thanks a bunch!**_

_**CRAZYEIGHTS-Thank you again and the competing will start up again probably next chapter im working on it now so excited to put them and their emotions into the programs**_

_**FROZENFANATIC- *Eats a cookie and looks over the chapter* It was a fun write and I wanted to put in a lot of feels especially if this fic is a potential lemon fic…still trying to work that out**_

_**NICODEANGELO- My arm has been killing me but good news is I have my next appointment on Thursday so hopefully ill get some results, hope you enjoy this chapter worked hard on it!**_

_**ENJOY ALL!**_

With a deep breath Elsa tucked her arms in tight and turned her head to the left as her body spun through the air before coming down once more as she landed without error. She could hear North shout with excitement but all she could see was Jack's eyes as they softened from panic to relief. He always held the same look when he threw her.

With a few sweeps he was back at her side and taking her hand as his base leg caught and she began to drop towards the ice. The death spirals were one of her favorites. As her head sank dangerously close to the ice Jack applied a careful lift and brought her back up so they were holding hands and facing one another. She smiled at him and quickly dropping his hands as she turned and skated away but he was always faster as he swooped around from her side and easily lifted her into his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck she leaned into him for a moment before using his assistance to flip backwards and land on one skate while the other trailed behind her.

"It is like you are one mind", North commented as they approached the buffer, both panting from the physical excursion. They prided themselves in pushing the envelope in every practice.

"Well since we are one mind….can we start putting together a program?", Elsa looked from Jack to North as he seemed to think on it for a moment. Though Jack had been asking for the past week North had refused. He told them that the program had to form itself and that they would know it before they planned it.

"I think I will allow, but first pick the music! We will start choreography tomorrow", she nodded with a bright smile as their Coach crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wait we have to pick the music?", Jack asked looking slightly set back.

"You skate, you chose. But do so together. See you early and bright!", he shouted as he headed up the near by ramp. Jack watched him for a moment before looking at her with that traditional lopsided smirk.

"Your house or mine?", she giggled but answered quickly.

"Mine. Anna is staying at Giselle's house and Wellsie might be around but she does a lot of her paper work in the study.", he nodded as he put on his blade guards and handed hers over.

"Ill run home, grab a few things and meet you there?".

"Sure", he picked up his bag and started away but turned back to give her a quick kiss before heading for the locker room. Taking a moment Elsa looked out at the ice and took a deep breath. They would be competing soon and she would be lying if she said wasn't slightly nervous. Could she do this?

"Ey there ankle biter", jumping she turned to the ramp to find Coach Hare coming down with his gym bag.

"Ey your self", she giggled.

"No Frost huh?", he looked around for Jack before looking back at her.

"He already headed out, we have some skating homework to do tonight", sitting down she started unlacing her skates as the older man sat down to put on his.

"Thot's right you two buggas got the big skate comin' up yeah?".

"Yeah", she put her skates away and rubbed her hands together before grabbing her sneakers and slipping them on.

"Nervous?".

"Yes".

"Why?".

"Why not?".

"Touché", he chuckled.

"Well I have to head home, it was nice to see you again Coach Hare", he nodded and got to his feet.

"Anita and I will be there", she stopped to look at him and couldn't help but smile. "Wouldn't miss your big day fur the world", putting down her gym bag Elsa stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. He and Anita had become like family since she started working at the rink and the idea of them being there made he happy.

"Thank you", she whispered before pulling back and grabbing her bag.

"You'll make us all proud, know you will".

"Im home!", she called as she came through the front door.

"And im on my way out the door", her Aunt laughed as she crossed the hall from the dining room and walked into the living room while putting in earrings.

"Work?", she asked but when she peered around the corner and caught sight of Wellsie she couldn't help but smile. "Pleasure", she corrected. Her Aunt was in a royal blue tight cocktail dress that ended above the knee with a beautiful thick Rhine stoned color necklace. Her auburn hair was up in a flawless bun and her make up was light and warm.

"It's a business dinner", she corrected while grabbing a small royal blue pull string purse and slipping on her black pumps.

"Please I have seen those up tight women suites you wear to your business dinners so don't get mad at me for calling bull crap", tossing her bag on the couch she folded her arms over her chest and smiled. "What's his name?", her Aunt went to respond but the door bell rang and they both stared at each other for a moment before darting for the door. After a brief power struggle over the door Wellsie stepped back and checked her reflection on the mirror in the hall as Elsa opened the door with a smile.

On the front porch stood a man in a suite that looked almost like a traditional tux, complete with a ribbon tie and white gloves. Leaning back and looking at Wellsie from around the door she raised an eyebrow before looking back at the man as he cleared his throat. His red brown hair was cut nicely and bangs slightly hung down over his forehead but did not over shadow his hazel eyes.

"Hello you must be Elsa", he offered a hand which she smiled at but did not unfold her arms.

"And you are?".

"Elsa", her Aunt whispered harshly but she did not falter.

"She mentioned something like this may happen', he spoke with a sigh before straightening his shoulders, 'My name is Dimitri".

"Uh-huh…..job?".

"Curator at the museum".

"Kids?".

"None".

"Pets?".

"A dog named Pooka".

"She hates seafood".

"We are going to Ratatouille, lovely little Italian place that just opened".

"On school nights the curfew is ten but since it's Friday midnight is considered adequate", it was finally at this point that her Aunt caved and stepped around the door.

"Dimitri you're here early", her casual tone suggested she had not just witnessed the interrogation but Elsa knew better.

"Well I figured we could take the scenic drive and I brought these", he pulled a small bouquet of red roses from behind him and Elsa couldn't help but be impressed.

"You didn't have to do that", she watched Wellsie accept the roses and take an experimental sniff before turning for the kitchen. "I'll just put them in water before we go", she called over her shoulder.

"If you survive this date her favorite flowers are star gazers or yellow roses", he smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Any words of advice for a guy flying by the seat of his pants?".

"Pay the bill, be a gentleman, get the door, aaaaand be real with her', she looked up at him with a warm smile, 'And you'll do fine".

"Elsa there is money for take out so please, please don't cook. Anna is staying at Giselle's and ill be back later tonight so don't wait up", Elsa bit her lip as she thought for a moment but finally broke. She couldn't not tell her.

"Jack was going to stop by…we have to pick out music for our program", she watched as Wellsie went to give her the mother impression when Dimitri cut in.

"Wellsie if we don't hurry we'll be late for the reservations and be late for the gala", her Aunt looked to him and nodded before turning her attention back on her.

"Alright but no crazy house parties, the neighbors already whisper about us".

"I still say that's because of that creepy totem thing you put in the back yard, Miss Eglantine Price thinks we are witches or something", they both shared a soft laugh before hugs were exchanged and Elsa wished them both a good night. Closing the door behind her she couldn't help but feel happy for her Aunt, Dimitri seemed like he really wanted to impress Wellsie and it had been a while since she had gone out. If Elsa was correct the last guy she brought home was some muscle head from the gym, complete moron.

Rolling his eyes Jack released a frustrated sigh and tossed yet another cd case aside before grabbing the next in the pile. They had been at it for what felt like hours and he was starting to think that they wouldn't find what they were looking for within the massive collection they had built of possibles.

"I give up", he laid back on the floor with a dramatic flourish.

"Olaf detain the traitor", he looked up just in time to have Elsa's large dog sit on his stomach.

"Holy cow what do you feed this dog!", he wheezed which only made the four legged fur ball wag his tail.

"Dog food and lots of treats", she giggled as she hauled Olaf off of him. Rolling up into a sitting position he glanced at the clock and gaped.

"We have been at this for four hours", Elsa shrugged and picked up a Chinese food carton.

"Im not complaining", she winked at him and started eating some of the left over noodles.

"I need a break before I start throwing these things", he spun a cd on his finger before looking at her as she sucked a noodle into her mouth. As her tongue ran over her bottom lip to get the excess sauce Jack had to look away. Thanks to hormones he had been losing his track of thought lately when he was alone with Elsa.

"I agree", she got up and started picking up empty containers off the floor. He watched as she bent over with a tilted head, his mind returning to yet another blank state. "..what do you think?".

"Huh? What?", he snapped his mouth shut and straightened as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I said…why don't we go up to my room 'cause I have more music on my laptop. Maybe we could make a mix?", her face brightened at that idea and Jack nodded before getting to his feet as well.

Opening her bedroom door slowly Elsa almost considered forcing Jack to go back downstairs while she retrieved her laptop. There was something about having him in her room while no one was home that just felt so naughty. Stamping down the thoughts she crossed her room to her desk and opened her computer, all the while listening as Jack stepped in behind her.

"Never took you for the four poster bed type", looking back at him she smiled.

"Its an antique, Wellsie has a thing for that sort of…well thing. I think its cause of her job at the museum", with a shrug she turned back and entered her pass code before scrolling through her library. Hitting a few buttons she let a random play list start up before getting up and walking to her curious boyfriend, who was currently looking over her book shelf.

"Can I kiss you?", he stepped towards her with such a presence that her breath caught. Jack knew he didn't have to ask permission for such things but for some unknown reason he would.

"What if I said no?", she countered as his lips lingered barely an inch from her own. He brought his hands up towards her shoulders but he didn't touch her.

"Would you?', his response was slow and calm. Elsa's head grew fuzzy when his hands finally made contact, one of his hands cupping the side of her neck while the other landed on her hip in a firm hold.

"No", she gasped before his mouth collided with hers. Stepping closer she heard him groan into their kiss as her hands fisted the front of his t-shirt. But the fierce and almost hungry need suddenly left him as Jack broke the kiss and released her as if she burned him.

"Im sorry", his apology was quick and unexpected as he backed away. The back of his knees hit the edge of her bed and with his momentum it caused him to lose balance and fall onto the mattress in a seated position.

"Jack I-".

"Just give me a minute…please", his voice was husky and had traces of pleading as he rubbed his face in his hands.

"Did I do something wrong?", she was confused. The insecure feeling that filled her made her wrap her arms around her self as if it would protect her from anything.

"You could never do anything wrong Elsa", he answered with a chuckle which only confused her further. "It's me. I don't want to-I don't want to rush you just because im a ball of pent up frustration", it was like someone opening a fridge as she connected the dots. Light bulb.

"Don't protect me from you Jack", he looked at her in shock as she walked towards him, stopping when she stood between his knees.

"Im not always a gentleman", it almost sounded like his voice trembled slightly. His hands grabbed her hips as he rested his forehead against her stomach like he had in the hospital.

"Just shut up and kiss me Jack", she couldn't believe it had come out of her but when he pulled back to look at her she took the initiative and climbed onto the bed. Settling her knees on the mattress she easily straddled his thighs, her hands finding balance on his shoulders. Jack's own hands had moved from her hips to slide behind her and up her back so his fingers just settled on the tops of her shoulders.

"As you wish", he whispered before his lips captured hers with a sudden urgency.

She gasped as he immediately nibbled on her bottom lip and the moment her lips separated his tongue slipped past to coax her own into a sensual dance. A sort of haze filled her head from the way he held her to the way he kissed her, it was like the effects of a drug. Releasing a soft moan her nails dug into his shoulders making him groan in return. The need for air made her pull back from the kiss but Jack took in his breaths between open mouth kisses he pressed to her exposed neck.

"Ja-".

"Elsa!", they froze in place as the front door opened down stairs.

"Wellsie', she gasped softly as Jack went completely rigid, 'Hide!". Slipping off his lap she grabbed his bag he had brought up stairs and tossed it to him before heading for her door way. "Be down in a minute!", she watched him move as quickly and quietly as he could before going down stairs to meet her Aunt.

"There you are", Wellsie smiled brightly as she pulled off her shoes and stumbled slightly.

"Need some help?", there was a nod and Elsa smiled. "How was your business dinner?", she threw plenty of sarcasm into her voice while taking her purse and removing the fancy necklace so it wouldn't get broken.

"He is so smart…and handsome…and cultured….", the slight sound of disappointment made Elsa pause.

"I knew that hair was to nice", she growled.

"What?".

"Is he?", she raised both her eyebrows and Wellsie broke out into fits of laughter.

"Is he? Oh! No, noooo, he isn't. Its just im a mess and he is so perfect. What would a girl like that want with a guy like me?", they both paused completely and looked at one another before laughing.

"You have had one to many, lets get you to bed and we can go over the details in the morning", trying to usher her Aunt out of the hall she spared a nervous glance to the top of the stairs.

"I can tuck my self in', she waved Elsa off, 'You just make sure that boy sleeps in the guest room or there will be hell to pay. Am I understood Jackson Overland!". There was a pregnant pause before Jack appeared at the top of the stairs looking bashful.

"Yes ma'am", Wellsie smiled and looked at Elsa as she gaped at her.

"How did yo-".

"His jeeps parked down the street and those are not my pair of converse sneakers. Don't think I haven't tried to sneak a boy out the window after my folks came home early. I have been there, done that and got the t-shirt for it. You teens are just playin' reruns", the woman was amazing. "Now if you will both excuse me I am going to go take some Tylenol and put on my feetie pajamas", with a final nod she walked down the hall towards her bedroom.

"Night", Elsa murmured before climbing the stairs to a very shocked looking Jack. "Soooo….wanna stay the night?".

_**Thank you!**_


	18. AddictedAndHeartbreak

_**Alrighty this chapter was harder to write then I had anticipated so if it is not up to par for everyone please let me know because im seriously thinking I shouldn't post it but if you all enjoy I shall leave it were it is. Things are about to heat up for our couple and things are going to get rough again the end is drawing near I fear lol so stick around and see how this fairytale ends!**_

_**Oh and bear with me on the song choice it just fit the tense and sensual battle that I wanted to convey for this performance;)**_

_**GUEST- HERE HERE HERE lol**_

_**NICODEANGELO- lol thank you again sweet thing I am doing well enough and am trying to keep a sunny look on all this besides with this fic to preoccupy me im less likely to think about it, ENJOY**_

_**MAGGIELEFEY- Welcome back! Thank you I like it this way Jack has that quality were he could definitely be a hormone battling teen lol im glad you liked!**_

_**YELLOWROSE- *Passes the tissue box* Well you may need these later so here, any who thank you for the review I did enjoy the video and it turned me on to the song I am using in this chapter so thank you for that! The next story has already takin flight but I wont be posting it till this one is complete so yeah**_

_**SAPHIREDRAGON15- Thank you I thought it fit well love it when your like YES and then something happens and your like NO lol never expected that chapter to go that way but it just fit**_

_**HELLBOUNDANGEL- Thank you so much I really appreciate your reviews since they are in depth and let me know what you are enjoying, sorry bout the slight confusion I thought it transitioned smoother between Jack's injury to when they returned to the ice together I will have to check that out. I get in the zone when I write these two cause they are just such deep characters so thank you again very much!**_

_**STARGAZER225- I will have to listen to both of those for the later performances thank you for the suggestions always appreciated**_

_**Don't own anything but my own ideas!**_

"Jack", he could hear his name through the fog of sleep but he refused to wake and with a groan he rolled onto his back. "Jack", there it was again, cutting through to his mind. Dreaming was better and he refused to let go of his current one. He refused to let go of her.

"Elsa", he could feel her name on his lips as it slipped out in a groan.

"Dreaming of me?", with a lazy nod he reached for the voice that caressed his ear. A slight weight settled on his lower abdomen and he couldn't help but smile.

"Definitely", his hands reached but were pinned to the pillows above his head.

"What am I doing?", the nervousness and breath in her voice made him want to growl. It was her naïve and gentle nature that called to his more possessive and dominate side.

"Other then making me-", a shift of the weight on him made him suck in a breath. He was really enjoying this dream.

"Jack wake up", he shook his head.

"Just a little longer", shifting he rolled. The soft squeak seemed to trigger some portion of his brain and he opened his eyes slowly but instead of looking up at the ceiling he was looking down at Elsa. "Elsa?".

"Morning", she giggled as he placed his hands flat on the mattress and lifted his upper body off of her so as to not crush her. "I wanted to know if you wanted breakfast", he felt a slight blush as he realized none of what he was doing was a dream.

"Your driving me insane", he growled but her usual innocent gaze seemed slightly different.

"Sorry you're a horn dog", she responded with a scrunch of her nose.

"Only for you", leaning down he kissed her while lowering himself down onto his elbows to bring them closer. Elsa didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around his neck but when one of her legs came up and wrapped around his waist he froze. A growl rose in his throat as one of his hands went down to grip her hip, his lips leaving hers so he could rest his forehead against hers.

"Sorry", she whispered breathlessly.

"No to breakfast but yes to a cold shower", he chuckled and got off the bed. Grabbing his bag he pulled out a change of clothes he had brought with and looked back at her.

"Do you think we are ready?", he almost dropped his shirt before looking at her with wide eyes. She was still laying on the bed looking ready for the taking but he curved his direction of thought and took a deep breath.

"Im willing to wait for you", she turned on her side and looked at him with a smile.

"I think im ready", Jack exhaled heavily.

"Are you sure?".

"Well Coach Hare said I was ready", her words made him drop his clothes this time as confusion filled him.

"What?", his voice held more shock then anger.

"Yeah he even said he would be there, isn't that nice of him?", with a laugh he covered his face and fell to his knees beside the bed.

"Your talking about the competition", it wasn't a question and as he raked his fingers back through his hair he looked at her.

"Of course. What did you think I was-oh my gosh", it all seemed to click as her cheeks turned bright red.

"Yeeeeaaaaah", he rubbed the back of his neck and Elsa giggled.

"Stop fidgeting", she sighed and dropped her hands to her sides. Averting her attention she looked down at her outfit and smiled. It was a gift from North, both of their outfits were. Hers was a pristine white with lace, around her lower legs there were white ribbons crisscrossing, on her wrists were cuffs with small curves of feathers and on her face was a lace mask. She loved this costume.

"Your not nervous?", she looked up at Jack as he took in a big breath and then faced her completely.

"As long as you are out there with me ill be fine", this made her smile as she reached up and fixed his collar. He wore the traditional black slacks but his shirt was black as well with white fading around the cuffs and collar, a black mask completed the outfit. Biting her bottom lip she slid her hands down his chest and then pulled them away before she got in trouble for molesting her partner.

"Good luck Elsa", she looked at Anna who was smiling brightly with Jamie beside her giving them a thumbs up.

"Piece of cake right?", she laughed nervously.

"Look Hans and Ksenia", Jack drew her eyes back to the ice as their rivals set up and awaited their music. Elsa watched them closely as they moved together, it looked so robotic. They were perfect in terms of technique just as Elsa and Hans had been when they performed but in her opinion it lacked the romanticism that was needed in pairs skating.

"They look good", Jamie said almost in defeat.

"No they look great", they turned at the sound of Meg's voice.

"Kristoff you came!", Anna ran to her light haired beau as he wrapped her in a hug.

"Of course im here", Elsa smiled at them before looking back out at the ice. Jack seemed to identify her needs as he stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her, his lips settling beside her ear.

"Don't let him get to you or this wont work", his voice was a deep whisper that made her shiver.

"Everyone else has gone with such safe programs, even _they_ went safe", his hold tightened on her as he nipped her ear.

"That's why we are going to be dangerous", she took a deep breath and nodded. Reading her like a book Jack released her and removed his blade guards, it was their turn.

The judges of the particular competition they were at were known for being over critical and very old fashioned when it came to programs and their topics. North and Sandy had worked diligently with them but did not guide them by the hand. The program was entirely their own. At first Elsa had urged a gentle concept like a shy couple but Jack had said it was to safe. The next day he came in with a wicked smirk and an even more wicked program idea.

"And now returning to the ice are Jack Overland and Elsa Arendelle with their program titled….', there was a pause and Elsa blushed as she knew the announcer must have, 'Addicted pleasures".

Elsa found her mark in the center of the ice and lifted her arms towards the ceiling just in time to feel Jack come up behind her. One hand rested on the right side of her rib cage while the other wrapped around and rested against her exposed neck. Leaning back slightly she was drawn to his warmth and as the music started she slipped into character.

_** Your like a drug…your like a demon I cant face down…**_

She bent forward as his hand slid from her neck to her hip and with a push off she was brought off the ice and above his head in a surrendered lift before he returned her to the ice. Pulling away from him she grabbed the sides of her head to convey the way he was flooding her senses.

_** It's like the only company I seek is misery all around…**_

As those lyrics filled the silent rink Jack threw her into a spin above his head before catching her and easing her yet again back to the ice. But with a quick jerk he pulled her back, the sudden movement made Elsa wrap her legs around his waist and push at his chest as she arched back. The whole while Jack supported her while spinning in circles before coming out of the spins and releasing her once again.

_** And I know I let you have all the power…**_

_** And I realize im never gunna quite you over time**_

Jack caught her around the waist and she nodded as he waited for the word to hit and as the music lifted suddenly he threw her into the jump. Three full rotations is a long time to be in the air but as her skate brushed the ice Elsa released the breath she was holding, she didn't fall. As the rest of the song began to play she felt the tension leave her body.

Every time they came together Elsa felt the fierce tenseness in Jack's body, he was so deeply invested in this program. With each pull and push they told the story of an innocent woman being pursued and trapped by this dark and sensual man that wanted to own her. She knew Jack had chosen this to antagonize Hans because he always wanted nothing more then to possess Elsa but Jack didn't want to claim her in such a way and that was what made the end of this program so beautiful.

_** Im hooked on you, I need a fix, I cant take it**_

They began their side by side spins and jumps, each of them on point as they came together and Jack dropped her smoothly into a death spin. Using the momentum of bringing her back up he pulled her hard against him and dropped down with one foot out while he held her waist. Using the gravity of the spin she maneuvered her leg up till it was flat against her body in a standing spin.

_** In my thoughts, in my dreams, you've taken over me**_

As they separated and circled while facing each other Jack grabbed the bottom of his shirt and with a smooth movement ripped it up over his head and threw it aside. Beneath the black shirt was a tight white laced vest and as they came together with the last words drifting Elsa removed his black mask to reveal a white one. Wrapped in his arms she dropped back with one hand cupping the back of his neck while the other held out the black mask in victory.

_** Its like im not me…..**_

_** Its like im not me…..**_

The crowd which had been silent through the entire performance irrupted and to Elsa's surprise a good amount of them got to their feet. A standing ovation. Bowing to their audience she couldn't stop the tears as they streamed down her face. Skating to scoop up Jack's shirt she circled the rink and met up with him as he offered her a bouquet of flowers that had been tossed down by a fan. Accepting them with a wide smile she moved to the buffer with him close at her side.

"Oh my gosh no wonder you were scared Elsa that was intense", Anna giggled as she handed over a water bottle.

"I feel like I need a shower", Meg commented with a smile. Pulling on a jacket Elsa took another sip from her water bottle and handed it to Jack who nodded a thanks.

"Not regretting it are you?", he asked between pants.

"Never, id take last place any day to get that kind of look from those up tight judges", she laughed.

"Well score is in their hands', they looked to north as he eyed the judges, 'Now we wait".

Jack eyed the second place trophy that sat on Elsa's lap, they had taken a chance and played it dangerous. Unfortunately it didn't pay off, one of the traditionalist judges just couldn't compromise and it had cost them first place. The pair skaters from Atlantis Ice had taken first with their lovely rendition of Romeo and Juliet while Hans and Ksenia sat in third. It wasn't a total win but in his book they still won.

"You were amazing out there", he blurted out while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Thanks, you were…intense", out of the corner of his eyes he saw he look at him briefly before directing her attention out the window.

"I did get a little riled", rubbing the back of his neck he chuckled. An awkward silence filled the jeep and Jack wanted to hit his head off the steering wheel. Opening his mouth he snapped it shut because he refused to just let words fly out and risk them sounding wrong.

"When you said you would wait for me to be ready…", she trailed off and he grinned.

"I wasn't lying Elsa', he spared a glance and she looked at him, 'When your ready and not a moment sooner". His voice did not falter and his words were like a pact. Jack hated sounding cliché or fake but taking that step was one that was important to girls and they could be easily broken by a guy just taking something like that from them. And he didn't want to break Elsa.

"A girl could fall in love with you", she tried to lighten the atmosphere.

"And a guy could fall in love with you", the response was his way of saying he had already fallen.

"…you should have seen them together mom, and dad you will be glad to know that I have started watching hockey again!", Elsa took a soft breath as she held the flowers tight to her chest and approached Anna who was kneeled down before two head stones. She had told her self that she would never come to this place. That by coming to it was her truly admitting that they were gone. For good.

"What are you doing?", she asked her sister softly.

"Im telling them about all the things they have missed", Anna answered with out wavering before she got to her feet.

"Anna you know they cant hear you".

"Of course they can….you know Elsa maybe you should talk to them…it helps me, maybe it will help you", looking down at Anna she watched her sister smile before glancing back at the two matching slabs of stone. "Well I love you both, bye for now", and with that Anna walked back towards thee car where Aunt Wellsie was waiting. Elsa took a slow breath before leaning down and placing her flowers next to Anna's, pausing she reached a hand out and traced her mother's name with shaking fingers.

"If you guys can hear me…..im sorry I haven't come by to visit. It was so hard losing you the first time and I feel like if I came here…", she had to stop as tears filled her eyes. "Anna's doing great, mom you would be so proud of the young lady she is turning into. As for me…..well im skating again. Jack….he's my partner now", she laughed as tears fell. "Daddy I think you would have liked him cause he is a perfect gentleman. I wish you guys were here. I miss you so much but I want you to know ill take care of Anna, no matter what. I love you", touching each stone before getting to her feet she wiped her eyes slowly and took one last deep breath before turning towards the car. As she came to stand by Anna they shared a long hug before pulling back and sharing a soft smile.

"Lets go home", Anna whispered and Elsa nodded.

"Yeah", with a slow nod she turned to their Aunt who was dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. "Wellsie?".

"Yeah sweetie?", she put the tissue away and lifted her head as if saying the time for tears are over and now its time to be strong.

"Thank you….for everything", Wellsie pulled them both to her in a strong hug and they returned the gesture.

_**THANK YOU!**_


	19. CelebrateGoodTimes

_**OMG **__**First off may I say I am sorry for taking so long to post another chapter. Second I would like to apologize for the shortness of this chapter do to the fact that I couldn't further it without ending in an odd place. Thirdly…Im not sure what the third thing was now but I apologize for whatever it may be just in case. If you are still with me thank you so much! Next chapter is going to be a harsh one so please go easy on me….the END is drawing near!**_

_**JUNEBUG- YEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW!**_

_**MAGGILEFEY- Love you and your reviews I gotta come up with an awesome Spanish review thank you **_

_**NICODEANGELO-*Glomps you* Thank you sweets you are to kind! Hope you enjoy, sorry its short**__**L**_

_**FROZENFANATIC- You dirty mind you, you'll get your loving be patient lol *Noms on chocolate***_

_**HELLBOUND- Sorry for any typos I get going so fast and tend to post without pre-reading I do it to often but I hope that isn't to distracting…thanks for the grammar check!**_

_**CRAZY8S- I thought once saw amazing dance done to that song of similar styling and I was like omg I heart it so much I need to do a rendition of it**_

_**YELLOWROSE- did you not see Wellsie's fave flower? Yellow roses lmao just a small tid-bit I threw in there, glad you are enjoying**_

_**ISHIPJELSA- I love to hear that cause no lie I only find a handful every now and then that I just cant stop reading, stayed up half last night reading one…anyway so glad you are loving this thank you**_

_**UNKNOWN- I love that you love my story thank you so much for your anonymous review!**_

_**JULIZ- Maybe there will be a sequel we will see lol but it aint over yet so enjoy my friend!**_

_** OH ALSO…OVER 100 REVIEWS! I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS YOU FEED MY DRIVE WITH YOUR HELPFUL COMMENTS AND WORDS OF CONFIDENCE THANK YOU ALL!**_

"So how many does thot make now?", Elsa looked across the cafeteria table at Merida as Jack stole her tray and set a bag in front of her.

"Three over alls and a couple second places", she dug into the bag lunch Jack had taken to bringing for her since she rarely ate lunch.

"Best news is that Hans and Ksenia haven't beat them once!", Jamie butted in. Nibbling on a carrot she nodded to agree before glancing at the others around the table.

"Speakin ov those two, haven't seem 'em around", her fiery haired friend looked around the cafeteria and then back at the rest of them.

"That's not a bad thing", Jack rumbled beside her. Nudging him with her shoulder she watched as he shrugged and went back to what she presumed was a sort of pasta.

"Anyways with prelims for regional's approaching Jack and I are sitting pretty for a seat into the semis for the finals before the open", she couldn't contain her excitement. The two of them had proven that their bond off the ice was just as strong on the ice and North seemed all to pleased with them.

"That's awesome", Kristoff commented and everyone spared him a glance. "What?".

"Its just a shock that you speak figure", Jamie chuckled.

"Anna has been teaching me", he sat up a little straighter as if proud of himself, there was a long pause before everyone broke out into laughter.

With a smile on her face Elsa looked at Jack who seemed to catch her exact thought as his hand slid into hers and gave a slight squeeze. She never wanted to leave her parents but the life she lived now was one that she wouldn't let go. Anna was doing great in school and had a lovely beau who would do anything for her without question. Wellsie slipped into the parent role with a stumbling ease but they could easily over look those first few months and since that gala date she had seen Dimitri a whopping seven times. And then there was herself. Looking down at her and Jack's joined hands she smiled yet again, yeah life was good.

"Im done!", Ksenia yelled out in frustration before skating away from Hans.

"The semis are in a matter of days and we haven't perfected the throw jump", Hans responded as he started after her.

"Don't care, I got better things to do! When you get your head out of your ass give me a call…till then,', she stepped through the buffer and turned with a smile, 'Im going shopping".

"Get back on this ice Ksenia", he growled at her but the saucy spit fire rolled her eyes.

"Im not Elsa, Hans! Unlike her I like pain so you wanna get handsy…bring it", with that he watched her grab her bag and saunter away.

"Drama queen!", he yelled after her before skating around the rink to work out some of his aggression.

"Trouble in paradise", the ghosting quality of Pitch's voice made a shiver run down his spine. The guy was a creep but he pushed Hans the way he needed to be pushed if he wanted to make it to the big podium.

"She isn't as malleable as my last partner", Hans snorted back as he glided along side the buffer where his coach rested.

"If the two of you don't find some semblance of unity the only thing you will have going is singles".

"Well im the best there is in singles", he bit back with a grin.

"As long as Jack stays out of the running, yes, you are", the comment made Hans come to a stop as his hands curled into fists.

"Whatever", he didn't know what to say.

"If the two of you don't make the semis you will be out of the running for the Open Ice Tournament", the cool way Pitch addressed the situation is what made Hans know that he was angered by these facts.

"We just have to make the top two and then we are into the finals", he shrugged.

"You would settle for second?".

"Of course not", Hans bit back.

"Then you better think Hans".

"You mean cheat?", there was a moment were they just looked at each other before Pitch shrugged lazily.

"She hurt you Hans', he turned and started to exit the inner rink, 'Hurt her back".

"Alright quiet down the crazy I have an announcement!", Wellsie yelled over the large gathering of people in the combined kitchen and dinning room. Elsa took a fork and bounced it off her root beer float with a giggle as everyone settled as much as they could. "First of all thank you all for coming!".

"Like wee'd miss it!", Coach Hare chuckled as Anita placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Two down, two to go!", Tulio and Miguel cheered. With a smile the platinum blonde looked at all the faces that had come to celebrate with them. The hockey gang was all present, Kristoff with Anna on his lap, Jamie sitting beside Meg, and Hiccup standing beside Merida's chair. Then there was North and Sandy who stood near Anita and Edmund, Dimitri had also come to celebrate with them. He had been around a lot lately and Elsa couldn't help but feel happy that her Aunt had finally found someone. There were a a couple of people from Wellsie's work and Jack's mother and sister had even come to join in on the fun. It was perfect.

"Yes, we are all here tonight to celebrate not only Anna's first place in her division and Jamie's strong performance', the boy of mentioned did a theatrical bow which earned him a laugh, 'Ok you settle down! Anyways, we are also here to celebrate a most miraculous return of two amazing skaters. As the boys have said, 'Two down, two to go'….we are all so proud of you two. Congratulations", the room irrupted yet again. Elsa smiled brightly while Jack wrapped an arm around her and hid his face against her neck with a chuckle before pulling back and raising his own root beer.

"If I could add onto that?", everyone turned their attention on him and she looked down at her glass. "This all wouldn't be possible without you Nic', everyone glanced to their coach who put his hands up but smiled, 'You believed in not only me but Elsa too. You told me that if I had to catch someone, to make it someone I would never want to let go. And now that I have her…I wont be letting go any time soon". As he looked down at her Elsa couldn't stop the feeling of tears as they started to develop. There were a few claps and some exaggerated 'awe' noises as everyone returned to their conversations.

Looking around as she rested against Jack, Elsa smiled at the natural flow of it all. In a month they would be going to the finals and after that the Open. And if their steady rise was anything to go on they would easily find them selves at the Olympic Qualifiers. It was all happening so fast and yet in slow motion.

The party came to an end somewhere around midnight and Elsa was moving through the wreckage with a garbage bag while Jack tossed things in. They worked in a comfortable silence, each immersed in their own thoughts of the soon to be upon them semi-finals. Pausing for a moment she sighed and settled down in a chair beside the dining room table.

"Penny for your thoughts?", Jack had asked while dragging a chair over so he could sit in front of her.

"It's all just happening so fast Jack and I feel like I haven't got a second to catch my breath", there was a slight panic to her voice but as he took her shaking hands into his the erratic thrumming of her heart seemed to settle.

"Easy there, im right here Elsa. Your not going to go through this alone. I promise", taking a deep breath she looked at him with a smile and nodded slowly.

"Jack honey?", they turned to the doorway where his mother had entered. "Oh, im not interrupting am I?", Jack shook his head.

"No mom, I was just helping Elsa clean up a little", his mother nodded with a smile.

"I was wondering if you would help Soph into the car while I grab my bag?", the way Jack's eyes soften and he got to his feet without further hesitation showed Elsa how much he cared for his sister and mother.

"Sure thing, ill be right back", he whispered before leaning down to kiss her temple, with a nod she let him go. Sitting there with his mother standing in the doorway she started feeling slightly awkward and didn't quite know what to say or do.

"He really cares for you", the words made her jump slightly but she nodded.

"And I really care for him, Jack is like my Prince Charming come to life, just to rescue me", speaking what was on her mind she lifted her eyes to meet Mrs. Overland's gaze.

"I see. His birthday is next week, Sophie has an appointment in the Metro', Elsa tilted her head as if confused, '…don't let him spend it alone". There was a silent undertone to the words and Elsa almost asked about her meaning when Jack came into the kitchen with a smile.

"Sis is all set mom, ill be right behind you", his mother smiled and glanced at Elsa with a nod before leaving the kitchen without speaking a word.

"Jack?", he came back to sit before her and stretched before responding.

"Yeah?".

"Next week', she paused as she watched his body stiffen slightly, 'What's wrong?".

"Next week is my birthday", the less then pleased tone to his voice made her curious. They had not celebrated his birthday in their time together which at first had struck Elsa as odd but she didn't press the matter.

"You make it sound like your funeral?".

"Just never really cared for it is all…", it was his way of saying it had something to do with his father and from experience Elsa knew these memories were better left as they were, memories.

"Your mother said she would be away", she was coaxing him out of his foul mood as best she could.

"Yeah, I told her not to worry bout it, but apparently she is worried", he released a sigh and she touched his cheek gently.

"She cares about you Jack", as she went to continue Dimitri came trudging through the kitchen like a zombie, well a smiling zombie. Both teens watched him with mild amusement as he grabbed a bag of chips from the counter and the remnants of a six pack from the fridge before heading back to the stairs.

"Well that was more of Dimitri then I ever wanted to see", Jack shook his head while she giggled.

"Never took him for a comic book fan", the subject title of his boxers would be ammunition for future blackmail should she ever need it.

"You should get going", she said once the fit of laughter had come to an end.

"Yeah….ill see you on the ice tomorrow?", he got to his feet and after a few turns back and forth located his jacket and pulled it on.

"Count on it".

"Good night Ice Queen", he muttered against her lips before sealing the kiss. As they broke apart she hugged him close and whispered softly against his ear.

"Good night my Ice King.".

_**THANK YOU!**_


	20. CuttingToDeeply

_**I am so sorry I kept you all waiting, some unfortunate family stuff has kept my mind busy and unable to string together what was needed to complete this chapter. And thanks to Supernatural I am feeling much better and ready to write once again. And by write I mean not only this story but the novels I have been working on for the last 6 or 7 years…..oh boy I am a whirlwind of stories begging to be written. Oy Vey lol well enjoy and please review.**_

"Im heading to Meg's now!", Elsa yelled as she grabbed up her over night bag and back pack. Anna looked up from her homework and rolled her eyes before stretching.

"You're going to Jack's house aren't you?".

"Hush Anna!', she spun on her sister with a frown, 'Or have you forgotten the formal?". Anna thought for a moment and then smiled apologetically.

"Have fun with Meg!", she responded with a cheerful tone as Wellsie came into the kitchen while drying her hair.

"Leaving so soon?", Elsa smiled and adjusted the strap on her shoulder.

"Well I was going to take the scenic route…..going out with Dimitri again?", the blush that her Aunt tried to hide made both girls share a look.

"Can you two just make it official?", Anna asked while putting away her books.

"We're friends-".

"Please", it was Elsa's turn to roll her eyes with a sigh. Wellsie leaned against the counter and folded her arms with a defeated look.

"So you guys like him?", the girls nodded with their own small smiles.

"He is a great guy Wells, you'd be crazy not to snatch him up….officially", Anna nodded in agreement as their Aunt smiled.

"Thanks girls. Oh and Anna, when Kristoff gets here remember-".

"No going upstairs and he better be gone before you get home, got it", looking at her younger sister Elsa couldn't help the fact that her mouth fell open.

"Wait your leaving her home alone with him?", Wellsie smiled and headed for the door.

"Well it's not like she is sneaking out to see a boy or anything", as their guardian left the kitchen Elsa and Anna shared a look before shaking their heads.

"There is no way she knows, im out. Be good!", with that the blonde headed for the door while her sister waved her off.

"This is the worst competition suit I have ever seen", Elsa laughed as she lifted up a rhine stoned shirt that was a pale blue and lilac. Jack covered his face as he laughed before reaching out and taking the shirt from her to launch it back into his closet.

"I swear it was Pitch's way of getting even with me for the time I color bombed his office pink", the innocent shrug made her laugh again.

"Pink?".

"Yeah, pink. Have you seen the guy? All he ever wears is black!", watching him get to his feet she thought on it and nodded.

"Do you miss skating for him?", the look she received from Jack made her realize it was a dumb question. "Never mind".

"Come here", the way his voice darkened made a shiver run through her body.

"And if I say no?".

"Ill come and get you", he answered without hesitation and she smiled before getting to her feet.

"Think you can catch me?", the way his eyes shifted down her body made her shift on her feet.

"You wont even make it to the door".

"Challenge accepted", she giggled before bolting. It was only a few steps to the door for her but Jack had done as he said. Before she could reach the jam his arms wrapped around her and pulled her clear off her feet, a series of giggles leaving her as she playfully fought against him.

A sort of growl made her stop as the rigidness of his form made her think she had some how accidentally hurt him. Settling without further struggle she felt him nuzzle the side of her neck and release a sort of sigh, his hold not loosening. Allowing him to just hold her, Elsa took the moments to enjoy the way his body seemed to warm her own.

"Jack", his name came out in a whisper but she knew he had heard her in the way he hummed softly in response. "Not yet…..you wont have to wait much longer…..I promise", the stiffness that suddenly coursed through him made shiver.

"I told you Elsa. When you are ready and not a minute sooner", she smiled as he kissed her neck and slowly turned her around to face him. "But I wont hesitate to say….you are a damn tease", the chuckle he released made her laugh as well.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be", with an innocent shrug of her shoulders he shook his head in return.

"It's getting late', he glanced at the clock by his bed, 'You sleeping in Soph's room?".

"Yeah", the look of confusion on his face made her smile.

"Tell me your joking".

"Yeah", she smiled. Jack scooped her up into his arms and walked towards his bed.

"Good, cause I wanna cuddle", they shared a loud laugh before settling in for the night.

The Iceplex was stacked full of people and camera crews all waiting patiently for the programs to begin, while skaters dotted the ice in an attempt to get warmed up for the upcoming events that would decide some of their fates. One of those skaters was Jack. He glided backwards with a lazy ease while listening to his Ipod.

This was his routine.

It was familiar, and calming.

Coming to a stop he lifted his eyes to see Elsa stepping out onto the ice with an absolute look of unease. With a smirk he dug the picks at the front of his skate into the ice and adjusted his direction so he was skating towards her. As he eyes met his there was a sudden look of relief that flashed across her blue pools. Stopping beside her he offered one of his ear buds, which she took with a small smile and placed into her ear.

"Let it all fall away Elsa", taking her hand he led her around, their pace slow and smooth.

It was moments like this that made his heart soar.

Made him feel like the world could end and he would be content with where he was.

"Finish your warm up', he looked to Elsa as she removed her ear bud, 'I have to go get ready". With just a nod he watched he skate to the buffer with a new and bright smile, apparently that moment was all she needed as well.

With a look down at his Ipod he flipped through the songs before settling on a upbeat and intense song. He had a lot of energy to work out thanks to his lovely girlfriend and with the program they had decided on he needed a distraction.

Closing her locker Elsa took a deep breath and headed for the door, pausing when she caught sight of Ksenia who was lacing up her skates.

The two of them never got along.

It wasn't for lack of trying on Elsa's part, she was always friendly and never snotty about her wins over Ksenia. But try as she might the girl never came around from being down right rude and condescending. Fixing the glove on her right arm she headed out of the locker room and started for the arena ramps.

"Elsa…smile ice princess….", the echoed voices made her stop dead in her tracks before turning to look down the empty hall way.

"Mom?", her voice trembled as she spoke but with a few rapid blinks of the eye and shake of her head she touched her forehead.

"Good luck out there sweetheart…", her heart beat skipped, that was her father's voice.

Taking off down the tunnel she ran as fast as she could in her skates before coming to the main way out into the front lobby of the Iceplex. Taking deep breaths she looked around feeling suddenly frantic, she knew she had heard her parents talking to her.

"Elsa?", she gasped and spun around to see Wellsie and Dimitri coming towards her. "Are you alright sweetie you look like you've seen a ghost", shaking her head she adjusted her leo and smiled shakenly.

"No im fine….ju-just looking for you guys", walking with them to the arena ramps she split to go to where the competitors gathered to await their time on the ice.

"Hey Ice Queen", she turned at the sound of Jack's voice. "Where have you been? I got a little worried there for a minute", nodding she busied her hands with her gloves.

"Yeah sorry about that I was looking for my Aunt", following him throw the many sequined and bedazzled performers they stopped when they reached their bags.

"What the?", Jack reached down and picked up a stuffed bear that was sitting by Elsa's bag. Offering it to her with a grin he shrugged. "Secret admirer?". Accepting the bear she froze as she looked it over, it was a bear that her parents had given her the day before the accident.

"I-I don't understand", she whispered before looking around with watering eyes.

"Next up….Jackson and Elsa!", an announcer yelled as Jack winced.

"It's Jack", his complaining fell on deaf ears as Elsa put the bear down gently. "Well we're up beauti-hey are you alright?".

"F-fine", her answer was quick.

"Els-".

"No….lets go", walking to the buffer she removed her blade guards and handed them to North who offered a cheerful smile.

Skating around and waving to the crowd Elsa came to the center of the ice and planted her skate while lifting her hands to reach towards the heavens, the air stirred and she knew Jack was taking his place. He was to be poised with his back to her and his arms crossed over his chest while showing a cocky demeanor. Their decided program was one about an angel trying to save her ward.

As the music started Jack started into the program without a second thought but Elsa froze in place. The music that filled the stadium was not the music they had picked for the program, it was the last song she heard before finding out her parents had died. It was the song that she and Hans had skated to.

Hans.

Jack was all business and no play as he skated across the ice but when he turned and reached back for Elsa, she wasn't there. Looking across the space between them he became confused by the fact that she stood there completely frozen. And then the music reached him.

He knew the song, it was one that haunted Elsa.

The audience started to 'boo' and shout confusion and Jack had to stop himself from yelling at them. Starting for Elsa he put his hands up in surrender, the action was one he had used on her before. Cause in this moment Elsa looked like a wounded animal ready to bolt.

"Elsa", he called to her but she clapped her hands over her ears and crumpled to the ice, her body shaking. The music stopped and he looked to the buffers to see North and Sandy doing their best to block cameras and swarming reporters. Leaning down he carefully lifted her from the ice and headed to the opposite side of the rink were Wellsie and Dimitri were standing.

"Get her out of here", he was gentle as he lifted her over the divider and Dimitri took her with a nod.

"Jack", Wellsie looked at him but he shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, she matters. Please, take her home.", with a nod she left with Dimitri while he watched them. And once they were out of his sight the anger set in, someone had done this on purpose. "For this', he turned and found the one person he was looking for, 'I might actually kill you". Hans lifted his his shoulders in an innocent manner but the slight grin on his face before he turned away made Jack's hands curl into white knuckled fists.

_**THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE**_

_**p.s. thanks Nico**_


End file.
